O Limite do Caos
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Bella foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos imagina, o misterioso Edward.
1. Capítulo 1

**O Limite do Caos**

**Título: **O Limite do Caos/El Limite del Caos**  
Autora: **sachita1212**  
Tradutora: **Leili Pattz**  
Beta:** Mayra Karoline**  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward**  
Gênero: **Romance, Angst**  
Censura: **M**  
Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Havia fugido de Forks, quando tinha dezenove anos.

Se despediu de seu pai, quem a olhava de maneira estoica do outro lado do cristal, um simples gesto de levantar a mão e dizer adeus resumiu na melancolia e solidão que lhe produzia despedir-se da sua única filha.

Durante seis meses mentiu para Charlie sobre as razões pela qual deixava a cidade; já que durante dois anos insistiu que seu único lugar era aquela pequena, chuvosa e chata cidadezinha.

Ele a tinha convertido nesse ser escuro, com medo e vulnerável.

Daquela garota graciosa, que adorava dançar, ainda que não o fizesse muito bem por sua desajeitada natureza não lhe importava.

Abandonou seus amigos, seus livros e sua música, toda sua infância morreu naquele dia.

Nesse dia, uma semana depois de se formar, chegou em casa com um braço quebrado e o rosto golpeado e inchado, preferiu contar para o seu pai sobre suas aventuras e corridas com as motos, do que lhe dizer a verdade.

Ainda podia se lembrar do rosto lívido de Charlie, que por momento se esqueceu de respirar pensando que sua filha poderia ter morrido por uma daquelas malditas máquinas que ele nem sabia que ela dirigia.

Bella agradeceu o largo castigo que esse lhe impôs, assim que poderia se esconder em seu quarto, sem medo de encontrá-lo em alguma rua e que terminaria com o que havia começado nessa terrível tarde quinta-feira.

Em seu quarto de menina, Isabella chorava afogando seus gemidos entre as cobertas e travesseiros, não podia deixar que Charlie a ouvisse, não podia ver sua decepção e sua culpa, sabendo que ela o havia desobedecido e, especialmente, não a havia protegido dele.

Em algumas ocasiões, quando a raiva e a impotência eram maiores do que ela mesma, e a sessão de choro tinha se prolongado por toda a noite e seus olhos eram a prova disso e tinha que enfrentar Charlie na parte da manhã, simplesmente mentia mais e cada vez melhor; dizia que o gesso incomodava, que quando fazia mais frio que o habitual, a dor era insuportável, pior ainda abordava a morte de Renée.

Tema proibido na casa, já que seu pai não tinha superado ainda que no momento de sua morte, já estavam a quase treze anos divorciados.

Seu pobre pai, um homem doce e terno, mas que não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com uma filha, muito menos uma adolescente e que além do mais era péssimo lidando com sentimentos, ainda mais com os seus próprios, somente chama o Doutor Gerardy, que era o único que sabia o que realmente aconteceu, mas havia concordado com os pedidos de Bella.

Ele temia que, ao saber a verdade se desataria uma tragédia de grandes proporções, não só por Charlie, mas pela família diretamente envolvida e pela natureza violenta do rapaz.

_LIVROS, MÚSICA, MOTOS E RENÉE_

Parou de escrever em seu diário, lhe amargou lê-lo, a menina que ali se falava para a pessoa que era agora não havia nenhum ponto de comparação.

A Isabella de seu diário vivia em uma bolha: obcecada por livros, música, com segredos sombrios, se é que assim se poderia chamar os seus gostos para Poe ou Lovecraft, Rimbaud, Nietzsche, por romances ingleses do século XIX ou por aqueles poetas que vivíam entre os cantos de uma biblioteca.

Quanto à música, não podia negar ser um adolescente: Britney Spears ou Avril Lavigne tinham um espaço na parede de seu quarto e às vezes cantava em voz alta ou no chuveiro.

Lembrava que naquela festa dedicou _TOXIC_ para ele, porque era precisamente isso o que ele era para ela, tóxico e alucinante, mas sua mão e sua genética rebelde de roqueira e transumante lhe havia deixado sua paixão por Black Sabbath, The Doors, Led Zeppelin ou The Clash, além de pelo blues, jazz e Rachmaninov. Oh sim! Sua mãe e sua natureza selvagem.

Agora, os livros eram o inimigo, quantas vezes havia sonhado com as paisagens do _Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ _e Jane Eyre e_ _Orgulho e Preconceito_? presos por uma paixão capaz de alterar os sentidos e despertar a consciência.

Quem sabe era aquele ideal o que a tinha levado a ele de maneira tão cega, sua imaginação e seu desejo tinham sido uma armadilha.

Nada era verdade, ela era como ele disse naquele dia, _"uma mosca morta."_ Livros e música eram uma lembrança da volúpia negada.

Renée tinha voltado a se casar, quando ela tinha 14 anos; seu padrasto Phil era muito mais jovem do que ela, a primeira vez que os viu juntos pensou _"um para o outro"_ ainda se lembrava das sessões de karaoke, onde ambos como um casal de crianças cantavam _Born to be Wild_.

Sua mãe que lhe ensinou a andar de moto. Esse era o seu _"segredo sujo"_ nem sequer Phil sabia disso, ele ainda sendo mais novo do que Renée, lhe dava pavor conduzir semelhante monstruosidade que era a velha moto guardada na garagem.

Sua mãe e seu padrasto morreram depois de dois anos de casamento, um bêbado os atropelou quando voltavam de um treino de Phil em Detroit; Renée amava as motos, mas morria de medo de aviões.

Seu pai a acordou às quatro da manhã para contar sobre a tragédia, Bella pressentia que Charlie se apressou a lhe contar sobre o acidente, não só pela urgência da notícia, mas porque ele necessitava de mais conforto do que sua própria filha, que veio chorar um mês depois quando ouviu na rádio um especial sobre as grandes canções dos anos setenta; suas lágrimas embaladas pela voz de Robert Plant cantando _Stairway to Heaven_.

O duelo foi levado em silêncio de maneira estoica e resignada. Pouco a pouco a menção do nome de Renée, foi se fazendo proibida tacitamente.

Phil, bendito seja, um ano antes de morrer adquiriu seguro de vida de mais de 150 mil dólares.

Isso a surpreendeu, seu relacionamento com ele foi cordial, mais pelo caráter bonachão desse que pela própria Bella, que excessivamente tímida com ele.

Provavelmente Renée o influenciou para que em vez dela, fosse a filha ela iria beneficiária dessa pequena fortuna; lhe entristeceu que sua mãe pressentisse que talvez não chegasse aos quarenta anos.

Sempre acreditou que aquele dinheiro, ela poderia contribuir para a sua relação com ele; lhe irritava a pensar que sua família a via como uma alpinista sem escrúpulos, ainda assim, aqueles milhares de dólares não eram nada comparado à terrível e excruciante dor de não ter a sua mãe com ela.

Agora aquele dinheiro era a sua salvação.

_CAMINHO PARA OUTRA VIDA_

Envie a sua inscrição para a NYU para estudar literatura inglesa, ler era a sua paixão o que mais eu poderia fazer? Era boa com números, mas não se via em um escritório, e muito menos em um banco.

Por fim, a aceitação para a universidade chegou e com ela a sua esperança de fugir.

Sentou-se com seu pai e lhe contou sobre seus planos, esse se surpreendeu.

- Disse que não queria ir.

- Eu sei, mas mudei de ideia.

- Não pense que não fico feliz, não quero te ver envelhecendo nessa cidadezinha, trabalhando em uma estúpida loja ou em algum supermercado, Renée teria se sentido decepcionada, você é muito inteligente e talentosa para Forks, mas admito que me surpreendi.

- Não é para sempre Charlie, além do mais há telefone, existe a internet.

- Bella, eu uso a internet como uma ferramenta de trabalho, de resto é um desperdício de tempo, mas prometo que por você deixarei de ser preconceituroso com essa máquina.

- Obrigada papai, não acha que quero deixá-lo sozinho.

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu sei que é hora de que se mude, eu vou ficar bem.

Dois dias antes de ir, o telefone tocou furiosamente durante horas, Bella não atendia por medo de escutar a sua voz (havia destruído seu telefone por medo de que ele a torturasse) mas seu pai disse que estivesse atenta ao telefone, porque tinha que mudar os horários de viagem por problemas com a linha aérea.

- Papai?

- Sou eu, não desligue.

Bella paralisou, desde aquele dia não o havia visto, nem ele aos demais.

- O que quer?

- Escutei que ia embora, não pode, você é minha.

- Esse é o seu problema, nunca fui sua.

- Isso é porque é uma frígida mosca morta.

Ele sabia como machucá-la, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Nunca mais! Nunca!

- Deixe-me em paz! Seja grato que eu não disse a Charlie o que aconteceu.

- Sim? E o que poderia me fazer? É apenas um estúpido policial de cidadezinha.

- Então... por que você não terminou o que ia fazer comigo naquele dia? Sabia muito bem que se isso acontecesse, meu pai se daria conta sobre nós e juntaria os pontos, sem importa quem fosse a sua família... eu te amava, acreditei em você.

- Não me amava o suficiente.

- Não, queria que eu te suportasse o seu comportamento, não tinha nenhum compromisso comigo, jurou que ia parar de consumir e ficou pior, o sexo não teia melhorado as coisas.

- Mentira! Puta! Você não me amava, mentiu.

- Permiti que fosse infiel comigo, uma vez, mas você continuou fazendo e ela zombou de mim, a fez participar dessa brutalidade, igual o seu amigo, me jurou que já não tinha nada com ela e eu acreditei.

- Ela me dá o que você nunca foi capaz.

- Adeus, ainda que não mereça não guardo rancor.

- Puta! Acha que me faz um favor? Acha que é melhor que eu? Pertence a mim - de repente Bella o escutou soluçar, sabia que por trás do telefone estava drogado, como sempre - não, não, me desculpe, boneca não me deixe, não me deixe...

Sempre fazia o mesmo, a ofendia, lhe pedia perdão para depois ofendê-la mais, essa era a maneira de manipulá-la.

- Adeus James.

**NEW YORK - NEW YORK UM ESTADO MENTAL**

Chegou a New York com dezenove anos.

Estava emocionada e assustada, a cidade era uma verdadeira selva de cimento, imensa, caótica e embriagadora.

Bella era uma garota provinciana, cuja única experiência era Seattle, Phoenix ou Miami; os quais não eram cidades pequenas, mas nada se comparava a Nova York, era outra coisa.

Seu pai a deixou instalada em uma pequena residência de estudantes.

Seu desejo era comprar um apartamento pequeno próximo a NYU, mas por não ter mais de 21 anos ela não poderia assinar os papéis imobiliários, seu pai ainda era seu guardião legal e também queria provar que era capaz de aguentar a descarga de semelhante cidade.

Charlie criou um tipo de conta ligada a sua herança onde ela poderia lidar com uma certa quantia de dinheiro, mas sem afetar todo o dinheiro em si, já que esse devia ser utilizado para as despesas da faculdade e necessidades básicas, o restante estaria disponível depois que completasse a maior de idade.

A natureza aventureira que veio de sua mãe a fez mergulhar em certas partes da cidade.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o metrô, precisamente para a estação _Union Square_ para ouvir os músicos, muitos deles fantástico.

O metrô foi melhor do que a Disney World.

Com sua pequena câmera tirou fotos do _Empire State_ e conseguiu subir as torres dos grandes arranha-céus da cidade.

O que mais a impressionou foi o edifício _Chrysler,_ em seguida, visitou os bairros típicos dessa cidade multicultural, o _Lower East Side _bairro judaíco, _Chinatown _ou _a Pequena Itália_, seu favorito.

Por último foi ver pelo lado de fora os grandes teatros da _Broadway_, jurou que um dia entraria nos grandes shows, (o faria em memória de sua mãe) ah, e como boa provinciana que se respeite tirou fotos na estátua da liberdade.

Todo aquele passeio espertou nela um sentimento de nostalgia, se sentia tão pequena, sozinha e perdida naquele cidade enorme.

No entanto, houve um lugar que a acolheu de braços abertos, e esta foi a biblioteca pública, depois de várias horas, pensou que adoraria viver para sempre nesse lugar.

Amou a universidade; sua primeira aula foi de _História da língua inglesa_, seguida por _Introdução a literatura antiga,_ Celtas, Druidas, Gnomos e espíritos do bosque; todos os tipos de mitologia, definitivamente estava no lugar certo.

Aos poucos, percebeu que a vida social não era para ela.

Essa foi uma das sequelas que James havia deixado em sua vida: sentir-se inadequada para estar com os demais.

Lentamente viu como a sua aparência mudou lentamente, se escondia com roupas largas, ocultou seus olhos com aos óculos, se negou a usar maquiagem e recolheu seu lindo cabelo cheio de cachos em um coque de velha de cinquenta anos; passava dias sem se olhar em um espelho.

Conseguiu um emprego como garçonete em um café perto da universidade e começou a sua vida em New York.

Poucos meses depois percebeu que viver ali era muito caro e não podia se dar ao luxo de gastar seu dinheiro, pois planejava um magistério e doutorado, por isso o seu trabalho como garçonete não poderia pagar tudo o que precisava, o transporte , alimentação e sobre tudo livros que preferia fazer seus, usar os da biblioteca era um tormento.

Ela era das que acreditava que ao colocar seus olhos, suas mãos, sua paixão e sua mente nas folhas era uma declaração de propriedade sobre esse.

Precisava de um emprego melhor urgente!

Um dia, nos avisos da universidade encontrou um anúncio, esse dizia que necessitava de alguém com boa disposição, sem experiência de apresentar assistente em uma grande empresa, o salário era incrível, o problema era que com os horários de trabalho teria que estudar à noite, mas não me importava, eu precisava trabalhar.

Na manhã de segunda-feira me arrumei para ir a entrevista de emprego, colocou em uma saia preta, simples, sandálias, uma blusa branca e seu característico coque; parecia mais uma tia solteirona do que uma garota jovem, mas pelo menos teria a imagem para o trabalho que buscavam.

Chegou pontual no compromisso que lhe disseram por telefone; foi assim como chegou pela primeira vez ao impressionante arranha-céus _Cullen Co._

O edifício era intimidante, repleto de centenas de pessoas que trabalhavam como abelhas em colmeias. Uma mulher pequena na casa dos quarenta a entrevistou, que imediatamente gostou da menina, que não veio vestida para a semana de moda, mas para conseguir um emprego de arquivadora.

Stella Miller cumprimentou a tímida garota, que parecia a corar por tudo, para Stella a timidez de Bella era sinônimo de discrição e confiança, além do mais se surpreendeu ao saber o que estudava, ela tinha um filho de 16 anos que queria estudar filosofia.

- Meu filho está lendo _"O Estrangeiro"_.

- Albert Camus, é profundo e às vezes difícil, ao menos não está lendo _"O Mito de Sísifo"_.

- Oh não! Eu comprei esse na sexta-feira.

- Não, não se preocupe - Bella pensou: "Se soubesse que eu li 'Justine' aos 14 anos" - o que acontece é que deve ter um bom contexto para entender o que o autor quer dizer.

- Sean, meu filho é impressionante.

- Então, dê-lhe algo bom da literatura do país _"As Vinhas da Ira", "A Leste do Éden",_ de _John Steinbeck_, por agora.

Stella sorriu.

- Você é toda uma rata de biblioteca, Bella, na sua idade eu estava mais interessada em_ Johanna Lindsey_ do que em outra coisa, você tem certeza que quer este emprego? É charo e as leituras que encontrar não são edificantes, e mais, morrerá de tédio.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou disposta a aprender, além do mais... sem ânimo de ofender, mas não vou ficar toda a vida aqui, mas lhe asseguro que em mim encontrara alguém disposto e confiável.

Stella ficou calada, essa garota com mais estilo de escritora poderia com esse trabalho? Havia pessoas eram mais experiências e mais qualificadas para o trabalho, e não queria passar pelo tortuoso processo de seleção de funcionário de novo.

- Vamos te ligar Bella - disse Stella mais gerencial do que amável.

Bella chegou ao seu quarto certa de que aquele trabalho não seria para ela, quem a contrataria? Ainda mais para um trabalho com tanta responsabilidade.

Mas, como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado: "querida, sobre o improvável tudo é possível."

- Isabella Swan?

- Sim.

- Sou a Stella, da_ Cullen Co._

Bella tinha o coração na garganta.

- Sim Stella, como você está?

- Bem, obrigada, eu comprei para o meu filho os livros que você disse e está fascinado, ah e claro você começa na segunda-feira, deve trazer toda a documentação e requisitos médicos, mas o emprego é seu linda.

- Sério? Deus! Obrigada Stella.

- Por nada, eu tenho um bom palpite sobre você, além do mais será bom ter você aqui, alguém com quem conversar, quero impressionar o meu filho com o meu conhecimento em literatura e você vai me ajudar para que Sean não acredite que tem uma mãe muito chata arquivadora, embora seja verdade.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada Stella.

- Por nada linda.

Esse dia Isabella ligou para Charlie, que lhe disse para tomar cuidado, de sair à noite do trabalho, que não falasse com estranhos, que fosse responsável etc., etc. No final, ele disse que sentia falta dela e tinha sofrido indigestão por comer comida ruim refrigerada _"sinto falta da sua massa e seu peixe em salsa agridoce, Bella, mas estou orgulhoso querida, você é uma guerreira nesse corpo pequeno."_

Para comemorar, Bella comprou uma pizza napolitana, uma coca-cola gelada e ouviu um pouco de música da Renée, _Janis Jopliny _a ouviu falar em sua memória: _"a pequena Pearl sim sabia cantar." _Tinha sorte, sua mãe certamente a protegida.

- Sim senhor! - disse em tom de brincadeira - daqui para a presidência _Cullen Co. _é apenas um passo - não queria pensar que iria passar em um escritório, com um trabalho chato, não, ela não se deixaria vencer - Eu sou uma guerreira Charlie .

Cullen Company era uma empresa fundada no início do século XX, por Ernest Cullen, tinha sobrevivido à crise de 29 e em meados dos anos 40 era uma das maiores do país, com investimentos em máquinas pesadas, imóveis, automóveis e petróleo.

Nos anos setenta, a empresa passou para as mãos da terceira geração, ou seja, nas mãos de seu único herdeiro Carlisle Cullen, que era uma figura quase mitológica na empresa, um homem que teve inteligência de investir em um novo negócio: computadores.

Foi ele quem levou a empresa a novos limites, todos o veneravam como se fosse um deus.

Os trabalhadores contavam que ele sabia os nomes de quase todos aqueles que trabalhavam para ele, mas tudo mudou quando em 2004 ele se aposentou e seu filho mais velho tornou-se presidente. Todos o temiam, era uma figura sombria no poder, quase ninguém o via somente os empregados mais próximos.

Nas festas os eventos especiais da mesma empresa era sempre Carlisle ou seus filhos, Emmet ou Alice, que atuavam como anfitriões.

Ainda assim, a empresa continuou a crescer em passos agitados.

Bella ouviu um dia de uma de suas colegas que o tipo era _"a coisa mais deliciosa que existia sobre a terra" "é tão bonito que às vezes da para pensar que não é real"._

James era bonita, pensou Isabella, sua beleza loira e seus olhos azuis eram de tirar o fôlego, infelizmente beleza física não era garantia de nada, ela comprovou de uma maneira triste.

A vida de Isabella mergulhou em uma tremenda monotonia, seu trabalho, seus livros, a universidade, era alguém sombrio, sem uma vida, no final da semana estava tão cansada que só queria dormir.

Nos sábados e domingos se dedicava a adiantar as tarefas e deveres próprios do estudo, sem dúvidas era a melhor; casa noite repetia para si mesma: _"Eu sou uma guerreira, sim senhor uma guerreira."_

Uma noite enquanto ia para sua casa, um homem a seguiu; seu coração batia a mil por segundo, talvez aquele acabaria o que James não conseguiu.

O medo a congelou no meio da rua, quando o homem a tocou começou a gritar como uma louca, várias pessoas correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, ela estava encolhida no chão, enquanto o homem mais assustado dizia:

- Tranquila senhorita, não lhe farei nada, você deixou cair sua carteira e seu celular no metrô, eu desci na mesma estação e pensei em devolver.

Oh Deus! Pobre homem, ela parecia uma louca paranoica, morrendo de vergonha, com o rosto vermelho como um tomate se desculpou mil vezes e jurou a si mesma que pediria ajuda a um psicólogo.

Conseguiu que a universidade lhe designasse uma terapeuta, um homem amável de lindo sotaque francês chamado Marcus quem teria que lutar com Bella e sua resistência para falar por meses e cujo primeiro conselho foi _"faz exercício, isso te fará sentir menos vulnerável" "genial" _pensou, _"trabalho, universidade e exercício, a esse passo não chegarei aos vinte e cinco."_

A poucos meses Isabella havia se tornado imprescindível, a promessa que fez para Stella a cumpriu e superou as expectativas dessa.

Aprendeu tudo em uma semana, o software sofisticado que havia implementado para arquivos e que ninguém compreendia, nas mãos de Bella foi como um simples _jogo_ de criança.

A mesma Bella se surpreendeu diante isso, ela era uma garota manipuladora de livros, não de software;

Stella se aproximou um dia algo relutante e lhe disse:

- Eu sei Bella que nessa empresa não estão as suas expectativas, você me disse um dia, mas você tem demonstrado compromisso e vontade, coisas surpreendentes para uma garota da sua idade, além do mais, apesar de que não é seu sonho, é surpreendente como trabalha.

- De onde vem esse discurso Stella? Vai me demitir? - realmente Bella não acreditava.

- Não linda, como pensa nisso? Bella gostaria de subir de cargo?

- Claro Stella, claro que sim..

- Bella, sei que esse trabalho é chato, para o que te sugiro é pior, mas ao menos poderia sair algumas horas deste prédio, é mais dinheiro, mas mais responsabilidade.

- O que é Stella?

- Mitchell a assistente de Thomas Ford foi promovida como chefe da contabilidade em Nova Jersey e Thomas precisa de uma nova assistente, talvez você pudesse ser.

- Eu não entendo nada de contabilidade Stella, será um desastre.

- Thomas quer pessoas novas, nunca se deu bem com a Mitchell, Thomas é uma instituição nessa empresa, é o marido de secretária pessoal do Senhor Cullen, é intocável em muitos sentidos, mas é uma grande pessoa, muito honesto, tem ajudado muitas pessoas aqui, o que ele quer é ensinar alguém, não para substituí-lo, não, para isso existem quinze contadores nessa empresa, ele lida com folha de pagamento e necessita de alguém para manejar o mais simples, eu vou falar de você e de sua disposição para aprender. O trabalho consiste em levar seus arquivos, lidar com as chamadas com as companhias de seguros, fazer as voltar pertinentes para os bancos, papéis básicos, etc.

- Você tem certeza?

- Linda, não se preocupe, eu com essa inteligência estaria no topo do poder, já cheguei a ser chefe de arquivo, mas além disso eu não posso.

~x~

- Você vai gostar dela Thomas, você verá por quê.

Senhor Ford era alguém excêntrico, aparentemente um homem calado que lhe apelidava de "A Toupeira", parecia ter energia de coelho, não parava quieto e seu escritório era uma bagunça, cheio de papéis, grampeadores, lápis, marcadores, canetas e uma montanha de CD. Isabella chegou ao seu escritório e imediatamente se pôs a trabalhar sem mais delongas.

- Stella lhe recomendou, para mim isso sobra, se servir fique, se não volte ao arquivo. Você é inteligente?

- Bem, eu acho que sim senhor.

- Não ache, se é ou não é, assim fácil, não seja modesta mulher, é inteligente?

- Sim senhor!

- Então trabalhe querida, aqui é o único que sobra - Thomas lhe piscou um olho e Bella imediatamente se simpatizou com ele.

~x~

ELE, ELE, ELE... "A COISA MAIS DELICIOSA QUE EXISTE"

Um dia em Março, sendo as 7 da manhã, Isabella Swan, conheceu o muito estranho e misterioso presidente da _Cullen Co._ EDWARD CULLEN e desde esse dia sua vida mudou.

EDWARD CULLEN. TÃO LINDO QUE DÓI.

Stella mentiu, o trabalho não era nada simples, Thomas começou a dar mais responsabilidade do que ela havia imaginado e estava envolto em papéis, bancos e muita música.

Ela descobriu que este homem amava o Blues e jazz. Alguns dias eu escutava _Glenn Miller, Ella Fitzgerald _ou_ John Lee Hooker_. Um dia o ouviu cantando _Crawling King Snake__**.**_

- Nossa Thomas, isso é bom.

- Está brincando Swan? É o melhor. Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezenove.

- Conhece algo dessa música?

- Minha mãe.

- Tem bom gosto.

- Tinha - Bella conteve um soluço, ultimamente sentia-se nostálgica por tudo.

Na outra noite, havia chorado vendo um documentário do Discovery Channel, descobriu que a vida das suricatas era muito trágica e agora sem a proibição de seu pai, o nome de Renée era muito duro para ela, sentia sua ausência como se ela tivesse morrido ontem.

- Sinto muito garota - uma tristeza escondido se refletiu no rosto de Thomas, por experiência própria Bella sabia que aquelas pessoas de naturezas musicais como seu amigo, eram também mais próximas da melancolia.

- Eu sei o que é perder alguém que você ama... minha mãe tinha 80 anos quando morreu, viveu uma vida plena, sem dúvidas eu sinto muita falta dela, mãe é mãe.

- Sim.

- Bem, em honra a elas escutemos música, o que acha? Não acha que o velho "toupeita" sabe se divertir.

Já eram dois: Stella e Thomas, seus dois amigos, era bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar um bom café e agradável conversa.

Eles melhoraram a sua vida.

Nos últimos dias estava chegando para trabalhar muito mais cedo do que o habitual, não queria adiar com o trabalho.

Cumprimentou o porteiro, que já não se surpreendia ao vê-la chegar a essa hora da manhã.

Correu para o elevador para chegar ao sexto andar, de repente viu um sapato que se interpôs nas portas do elevador, logo esse se abriu para dar passagem para o seu mais glorioso da terra.

Imediatamente Isabella sentiu que deixava de respirar e grudou na parede do elevador, o homem nem sequer a olhou e ela ficou presa entre a parede e as coisas desse homem que cheirava como a glória.

Estava impecavelmente vestido, parecia um anúncio da Armani, com um casaco preto que o fazia parecer mais magro e suas mãos estavam cobertas com luvas da mesma cor _"Deus Será que ele use luvas nessa época?"_

Tudo nele era intimidante, Bella não pode ver seu rosto por mais de dois segundos, mas aqueles foram impactantes.

Logo chegou ao sexto andar, mas ela estava presa ali respirando o ar com aquele ser extraordinário. As portas se abriram e não teve a coragem de sair.

O homem não mexeu um músculo e as portas se fecharam de novo e Bella estava lá como uma mosca presa à parede, assim era como se sentia, uma mosca.

Seres como aquele foram feitos para lembrar aos demais seres humanos que existiam eles e os _outros_ é dizer seres como ela, ratos e insignificantes.

O elevador chegou ao último andar, o da Presidência, ele saiu e deixou para trás Isabella Swan perdida na atmosfera sufocante da beleza absoluta captada pelos olhos.

Algo muito profundo e doloroso emergiu a partir do coração da menina, o sonho distante do príncipe encantado, que se escondia em sua mente romântica, ele estava ali, mas ela não era a donzela em perigo, era a meia-irmã grotesca da _Cinderela _que se ocultava em algum canto e via como o sonho de dançar a valsa em um grande salão branco, era vivido por outra.

Imediatamente chegou no banheiro do sexto andar e chorou como uma menina de dez anos.

Nesse dia soube que o elevador privado da presidência estava em manutenção, e que aquele homem era nada mais nada nada menos do que Edward Cullen, o presidente da empresa e seu chefe.

No dia seguinte, na mesma hora, ele voltou a aparecer, Bella silenciosamente cantarolou a música cantarolando baixinho a música da MGM, o homem merecia esse tipo de introdução: _Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer apresenta;_ desta vez ela ficou de lado para poder observá-lo pelo canto do olho_ "não é real, como pode existir alguém assim? É ridículo."_

O cabelo era de uma cor acobreada que parecia ser caoticamente organizado, seu nariz era reto e sua mandíbula firme e perfeita, as maçãs do rosto eram afiadas, nenhum cirurgião plástico poderia fazer isso, e seus olhos, Deus seus olhos eram verdes sem o castanho ao redor da íris, mas havia algo indescritível nele, uma rudeza no seu gesto silencioso e arrogante, uma separação do mundo.

Edward Cullen era indiferente, não tinha que ser muito inteligente para descobrir isso.

De novo o seguiu até o último andar, ele voltou a fazer o mesmo de ontem, sair da sua vista e desaparecer nos corredores do escritório.

- Thomas?

- Sim?

- Você conhece o presidente desta empresa?

- Edward Cullen? Todos os que estão aqui a mais de cinco anos o conhecemos, eu já estou a vinte e cinto, posso dizer que o conheço desde criança.

- É alguém intimidante.

- É muito mais do que isso.

- Conte-me - _"Bell Swan você é uma fofoqueita."_

- Por que está tão interessada?

- Levo meses trabalhando aqui e todos falam dele como se fosse algo irreal.

- Era uma criança simpática e brincalhona, um gênio, todo mundo acreditava que seria o próximo grande pianista dos Estados Unidos, mas chegou a adolescência e se distanciou e seu pai, tornou-se um garoto problema, deixou o piano e a música. Sua mãe sofreu muito, não havia semana que não lhe tirasse de um problema, algo muito obscuro lhe aconteceu. Foi para Harvard estudar Direito, mas dali saiu e ninguém soube por que, desapareceu por meses, não deixou nenhum rastro, um dia como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou como um selvagem, com um louco; ele se matriculou na Universidade de Yale, cortou o seu cabelo e, em menos de quatro anos terminou seu estudo de administração financeira, um gênio te disse, aos 24 anos se tornou presidente da _Cullen Co._ e aqui está ele... inacessível.

- Nossa.

- Sim, mas o que lhe falta sobra no seu pai, qualidade humana, é uma máquina.

- Sua esposa lhe contou muito sobre ele.

- Não, Cathy é leal a sua família até a morte, quando chegamos em casa, nunca falamos de trabalho. Oh sim Bella, esse velho tem uma vida além das folhas de pagamento da empresa Cullen, essa vida é Catherine Cope, ainda que ela ache que não assim, eu perdi a minha aliança faz alguns anos e não me perdoou, ainda que eu tente todos os dias.

- A conheceu aqui?

- Sim, ela foi a secretária pessoal de Carlisle durante 19 anos, agora é a secretária do seu filho.

- Eu aposto que a fez se apaixonar com seu bom ouvido musical.

- E o meu encanto pessoal menina, esse velho tem seus segredos, o qual se resumem em um só, ela manda e eu obedeço.

Ambos soltaram uma gargalhada, mas Isabella não tirava seu olhar do seu objetivo primordial.

- Parece que você não gosta do Sr. Cullen.

- Não, eu não gosto, mas Cathy o protege contra tudo, assim que eu não abro minha boca. A base do poder não é ser um indiferente com seus subordinados, se trabalha com ele, não para ele, é diferente, seu pai sabia muito bem.

Rogou no dia seguinte para que ele aparecesse, esse homem era uma experiência estética; ao menos ela teria a oportunidade de vê-lo, para lembrar quando velha que tinha visto o homem mais bonito do mundo _"que adolescente sou, bah não importa." _Fantasiava em passar suas mãos por esse cabelo.

Então chegou, mas não sozinho, estava acompanhado por mais dois homens, quase tão impressionantes quanto ele _"Esses homens não são deste planeta",_ pensou Isabella _"sobreviverei nesse elevador?"_ não pode conter-se e riu baixinho.

Um dos homens, o mais alto virou-se para ela, sorriu e duas lindas covinhas apareceram em seu rosto, acenou com a cabeça numa saudação.

- Então, você tem que ligar para a mãe para dizer que não vai - o homem das covinhas falou com reprovação_ "esse deve ser seu irmão, eu tenha ouvido falar dele, pelo seu tamanho que um homem tão alto, como se chama? Oh sim! Emmett!"_

- Não só a sua mãe, a pior é lice - o terceiro homem, um adônis de cabelos loiros com um sotaque sulista falou em tom de zomba..

- Deus sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer.

- Não se preocupe eu vou ligar para as duas e as acalmar.

Bella apertou os punhos, para completar o cara tinha a voz mais sexy que ela já tinha ouvido em dia vida _"essa situação é risível."_

- Você é o presidente desta empresa, se supõe que deveria ir ao evento anual de caridade, é uma tradição.

- Uma tradição que tem quebrado por dois anos, não acho que Alice e Esme vivem contentes com isso.

- Por isso tem Carlisle, é ele que sempre querem ver, não eu.

- Não é o mesmo irmão.

- Eu não quero uma centena de fotógrafos atrás de mim, eu não sou um fenômeno de circo, não desejo ver pessoas hipócritas que me dão a mão como se me conhecessem por toda a vida, eu odeio bajuladores.

- É o preço do poder meu amigo.

- Um preço que não quero pagar, Jasper.

- Diga a verdade Edward, você não vai porque Jacob Black vai estar lá.

- Também.

Emmett sorriu maliciosamente e olhou para o seu irmão

- Vamos Eddie, há algo mais, não vai porque suas fãs vão te esperar com ansiedade, todas saltas em você como gatas no cio e não sabe o nome da metade delas, ainda que que tenha conhecidos todas, digo de uma maneira bíblica.

- Você é um idiota Emmett... você não é engraçado ... e não me chame de Eddie... sabe que eu detesto.

- Você leva tudo muito a sério irmão.

A porta se abriu e o grande homem se virou para Bella:

- Tenha um bom dia - Emmett ofereceu aquele sorriso amigável que dava para todos.

- Obrigada senhor - Bella respondeu Bella _"por favor, que não esteja vermelho como um tomate, por favor."_

O mesmo fez o loiro, esse ofereceu-lhe um gesto digno de um cavalheiro antigo.

- Senhorita.

Mas foi o olhar frio e seco de Edward Cullen que paralisou o seu coração, esse virou e a olhou dos pés a cabeça.

Isabella teve a terrível sensação de que ele a olhava com a indiferença que se olha um vaso quebrado, algo que ocupa um lugar no espaço e não tem a menor importância.

Nesse momento queria ser a Alice no País das Maravilhas e tornar-se tão pequena, tão pequena para esconder-se debaixo do tapete.

Nesse dia Bella passou inquieta e desconfortável. "_Mosca, você é uma mosca"_, foi o olhar de Edward Cullen, que fez surgir a insignificância que James havia plantado em seu interior.

Não buscava um amor à primeira vista, _não_! Ela não era uma adolescente de dezessete anos desmaiava quando o garoto mais bonito de Forks a olhava, não! Ela já tinha passado por isso (para sua desgraça, James a tinha olhado e ela tinha caído no seu encanto) Não! Ela buscava reconhecimento de ser uma pessoa, Emmett e Jasper o tinham feito.

Ela compartilhou com eles um espaço de tempo, ouviu algo pessoal e ambos entenderam que ela sem querer tinha se misturado na privacidade da conversa, mas ele... ele simplesmente a olhou e não reconheceu sua humanidade.

Se nesse dia seguinte tinha esperado vê-lo no elevador, no próximo orou para que o elevador privado já estivesse arrumado.

Não quis se arriscar e as 7:05 da manhã o Sr. Todo Poderoso apareceu. Ela se escondeu atrás de uma das colunas do saguão do primeiro andar.

Esperou durante cinco minutos até o aparato descer.

Esse estava repleto do seu cheiro, da sua colônia, da sua presença. Bella ficou ali durante vários minutos até voltar a recuperar os sentidos.

Naquele dia passou em um estado quase hipnótico, o perfume de Edward Cullen estava em seu interior, provocando um estado de excitação que nunca tinha tido em sua vida, nem sequer James tinha produzido isso nela.

Sabia que essa sensação estava tingida ao mesmo tempo com a consciência de que a situação era extremamente patética.

À noite, no seu pequeno quarto de gnomo como se fosse um crime, o pesquisar na internet.

Haviam centenas de histórias sobre ele, mas a maioria eram vagas e não diziam nada, apenas o superficial, mas todas coincidiam com o caráter esquivo e misterioso do personagem, era como se fosse um fantasma do mundo corporativo.

Sobre sua vida pessoal havia escassamente duas pequenas resenhas, uma das quais era da sua família e outra sobre sua vida afetiva, o qual cuidava zelosamente; o artigo poderia ser resumido em uma frase: Muitas amantes, mas nenhuma especial, ninguém tinha podido ascender ao trono do Edward príncipe encantado Cullen, portanto, ninguém tinha obtido a jóia da coroa.

Bella pensou _quem pode quebrar esse muro de indiferença e arrogância?_

A última vez que o viu, quer dizer tão perto, foi no lugar de sempre.

Entocada no canto sentindo seu perfume uma Bella silenciosa como um gato a espreita levantou sua pequena mão e a dirigiu ao seu sobretudo, os segundos eram tudo, um de mais ou um de menos marcavam a diferença.

Tocá-lo ainda que fosse por um minuto, um só; com cautela colocou um dos seus dedos no vestuário caro, algo tão leve, mas tão fundamental era aquele toque; sim, a meia-irmã grotesca da Cinderela tinha um pouco de conto de fadas.

De repente, sentiu uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo e imediatamente retirou a mão, mas para o horror dos horrores ,Edward Cullen desde o seu trono de desdém virou-se para ela.

- O que foi isso?

Oh Deus!

Como sempre que Bella Swan estava em situações limites chamava o espírito estóico e espartano de seu pai, Charlie, apertou os músculos da face, reprimido qualquer gesto e sem medo respondeu:

- Ao que se refere senhor?

- Uma corrente elétrica.

Ele sentiu! Ele a sentiu!

- Desculpe Sr. Cullen - _"oh seu nome pronunciado é como merengue no paladar"_ - Eu não senti nada.

Naquele momento as portas do elevador se abriram e com um gesto de confusão Edward Cullen se foi.

Nessa noite, Bella teve um sonho, mais do que um sonho foi uma sensação fantasma que percorria através de seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, um ar quente, algo que respirava no seu pescoço. Oh esse cheiro! Esse maravilhoso perfume! Logo aquela respiração começou a percorrê-la lentamente, de maneira tortuosa, sentiu-se pesada e expectante, seu corpo transpirava e doía.

Aquele ofego e respiração pararam em seus mamilos, que não pare! Por favor! Por favor! O sentiu em seu umbigo.

Bella lambia os lábios e agarrava os seus lençóis com força. Virgem Maria! Estava em seu sexo, um sentimento nascido do inconsciente a fez abrir suas pernas e aquela respiração não ocorreu só uma, não duas, mas três vezes com força, como se toda a respiração se verter nela. O corpo de Bella se contraiu, seu sexo palpitava e acordou gritando de prazer.

Com um impulso sentou em sua cama, o coração batendo a mil por segundo, mas ainda com aquela deliciosa sensação de agonia em sua carne; estava molhada pela excitação.

Acendeu a luz do seu quarto e quando comprovou que estava mesmo sozinha, Bella ainda perturbada e inquieta levou uma mão a sua boca para calar sua risada, olhou no espelho e viu seu rubor característico nesse momento.

Deus! Havia tido um orgasmo! O seu primeiro.

James a levou ao atraso sexual, ela o sabia, não podia pensar em fazer sexo com alguém sem pensar na terrível cena que tinha presenciado.

Aquele ato brutal e grotesco que ele executou para castigá-la, seu sexo erguido em frente a ela, sua zomba, suas palavras _você se acha melhor do que eu? Não é assim? Estúpida mosca morta._

Suas palavras eram marteladas na sua cabeça, a repugnância de sua condenação_ vou te foder como um animal, você vai me amar, puta_ por que não podia esquecer? Até quando aquela memória iria marcar sua vida? Estava condenada a se lembrar.

Aquele sonho a fez consciente do erotismo estava somente no terreno da inconsciente, nas folhas de um livro ou um sonho febril, mas nunca no terreno da realidade. Bella se recusava a ceder a qualquer desejo, a necessidade instintiva da luxúria, isso não era para ela, já que em algum momento ele viria dizendo-lhe:_ "Você não é mulher o suficiente para um homem, é uma coisa sem graça e morta."_

~::~

VENDER A ALMA AO DIABO

- Você gosta do que vê?

"_Oh sim garoto, me encanta."_

- _Mmm..._ - ela suspirou, era a chapéuzinho vermelho, excitada pelo lobo feroz a ponto de dizer como em um filme pornô ruim_ "que pau tão grande você tem bebê"._

Aquele homem nu e perigoso diante dela era algo digno de ver, e seu precioso membro erguido dizendo-lhe _"vou te atacar",_ enquanto que ela pensava, _"oh sim bebê, acabe comigo, até que eu esqueça o meu nome"._

Ela queria fazer algo que sempre desejou desde a primeira vez que o viu: sua boca sobre ele e engoli-lo para saber se era verdade tanta beleza.

Queria saber se aqueles mitos que as mulheres comentavam sobre Edward Cullen lhe faziam justiça.

_"É tão grande," Oh sim, era!_

_"Tem umas mãos capazes de fazer você vir com um toque" garotas suas mãos são extensões de outra ferramenta._

_"Sua língua... não há palavras para a sua língua"._

"_Sabe maravilhas" isso sabia, sim senhor!_

"_E é tão malvado" não importa se quer me matar, mas uma noite com ele vale tudo. _

Como um felino a mulher se lançou até o pênis daquele homem e de uma só vez o levou até a sua garganta. _Caralho! Isso é o maldito céu! _Mas de repente ele agarrou o cabelo dela e a fez gritar de dor e se retirou da sua boca.

- Você é uma menina má, muito má - disse ele aproximando-se de seu rosto - ainda não pequena Jane, não é hora da sobremesa - e a beijou para depois mordê-la proferindo dela seu segundo grito de dor.

Sem aviso prévio, a lançou na cama com violência até a cabeceira da cama.

- Você está molhada para mim pequena Jane, eu acho que não - dizendo isso desceu suas mãos e puxou os pequenos pelos púbicos provocando mais dor e excitação, depois começou a jogar com seu clitóris com sua língua imitava o ato da copulação.

_Merda! Está fodendo com a boca, oh sim, não é um mito, esse homem é um deus._

O movimento de sua mão em sua parte inferior se tormou mais violenta, introduziu um dedo, depois outro e um terceiro, _oh bebê, ouvi que você tocava piano, mas isso é... celestial!._ O movimento era tão rápido que Jane começou a tremer, gritava como uma louca. _Vou queimar, explodir._

- É isso que você quer pequena Jane?

- Sim, sim, sim.

- Você quer muito pequena menina, isso é apenas o começo, vou fazer você vir de uma maneira que por um segundo vai acreditar que seu coração parou de bater.

_Piedade, piedade!_

Teria dado a metade de seu sangue dele, doado suas adoradas joias, queimado seus dois carros... vendido sua alma ao diabo para ter Edward Cullen entre suas pernas, ameaçando seu pau que a faria explodir como uma bomba atômica. Só teve que esperar dois anos para que ele finalmente se dignasse a chamá-la.

_Obrigada, obrigada Cristo! E toda a sua corte de anjos, prometo ser uma boa menina, tomar minha sopa de legumes, rezar as minhas orações, ajudar os idosos e toda a merda de boas ações que não fiz na minha vida só pelos orgasmos múltiplos que este homem esteja disposto a dar._

O tinha conhecido no museu de arte, Rosalie o tinha apresentado como seu novo cunhado, ela ficou paralisada ao vê-lo _tenha cuidado Jane, ele é lindo e sabe disso._

Ela tinha lhe dito, _é um bastardo, oh sim! Maldito filho da puta._ Lhe fez implorar por dois anos, tinha beijado o chão que Edward pisava se fosse necessário, colocar-se de joelhos e implorar.

Foi rude e desconsiderado, lhe deixou plantada dezenas de vezes para depois se desculpar com flores e um par de brincos de esmeraldas e rubis (ela amava tudo isso, ele sabia) _cachorro! _Edward sabia que seu desejo por ele a faria humilhar-se não uma, mas várias vezes, mas valeu a pena _Oh sim, Deus, claro que sim._

Todas aquelas noites em que frustrada ansiava e sonhava com Edward Cullen ,não a preparou para a agonia e o êxtase que lhe provocou. _Arrogante! Animal!_ Estava certa de que durante dias não poderia caminhar. certeza que eu não podia andar por alguns dias.

Quando lhe disse que seu coração iria parar por um segundo, ele não se vangloriava, seu coração se pequenos ataques cardíacos, cada orgasmo foi a glória.

Ver sua língua lambendo, como a chupou até o ponto que ela acreditava que toda a sua medula seria tragada por ele, ah e não só chupou, mas mordeu, as deliciosas palmadas incentivando-a a gritar, as posições de contorcionista que a obrigava a realizar.

Este homem não só encontrou o seu ponto G, mas o X e o Y (se existem Edward conhecia todos eles).

Oh! E quase morre quando o viu lamber os dedos com os sucos da sua excitação... _Senhor!_ E quando permitiu a sobremesa. _Oh la la!_

_Ela poderia seguir vivendo?_ Tudo foi perfeito, até sua boca suja dizendo coisas que fariam corar até o Marquês de Sade*****.

_*** Marquês de Sade: **foi um aristocrata francês e escritor libertino. Muitas das suas obras foram escritas enquanto estava na Prisão da Bastilha, encarcerado diversas vezes, inclusive por Napoleão Bonaparte. De seu nome surge o termo médico sadismo, que define a perversão sexual de ter prazer na dor física ou moral do parceiro ou parceiros. _

E o melhor, o melhor do melhor; era como comer um sorvete e deixar a cereja para o final: ele em toda a sua glória dentro dela.

Deu graças por ter tido tantos amantes, todos eles a tinham preparado para semelhante tamanho, para o poder de leão de suas investidas, várias vezes achou que a partiria em duas. _Mate-me! Quero morrer, esse é o momento perfeito._

Aquele ser poderoso controlava seu prazer para fazer que ela suplicasse.

- _Faça já! Não suporto._ - então escutava seu rugido de fúria que ameaçava sua própria convulsão.

Ao amanhecer e Jane quase inconsciente, o viu se vestir.

O olhou com certa nostalgia, sabia que seria a única e última vez, estava ciente disso, ele mesmo o disse com uma franqueza brutal desprovido de qualquer cavalheirismo e amabilidade.

Todas as mulheres que tinham estado com ele sabiam ... ele não voltava, não retornava as ligações e quando se encontrava com muitos delas nem sequer lembrava de seus nomes.

Lentamente se aproximou e a cobriu com um lençol, tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro que cobria parte do seu rosto.

Era muito mais do que Jane esperava, este gesto foi, talvez um prêmio por sua paciência em dois anos, um presente mais importante que as flores ou as joias.

- Está frio, cubra-se bem, o quarto está pago durante dois dias, você pode pedir o que quiser, não importa.

- Obrigada Edward.

- Para que não diga que sou um filho da puta.

Essas palavras as pronunciou de costas para ela, enquanto colocava o seu Rolex.

Jane não viu a careta triste que marcava o seu rosto.

- Eu nunca direi isso, você não é um filho da puta, pelo menos não muito.

- Adeus pequena Jane.

- Adeus Edward.

Ela esperava um beijo, ainda que fosse um na testa, mas esse nunca chegou.

Algo de ternura era o que toda mulher agradecia depois de uma noite de paixão.

~::~

UM MONSTRO?

Enquanto caminhava até o seu carro, repetia para si mesmo _eu sou um maldito, claro que sim, uma máquina, por acaso não dizem todos? Muito obrigado Jessica, muito obrigado por fazer de mim um monstro._

Necessitava controle, era sua natureza de máquina, nada poderia ficar ao azar, essa era sua maneira de controlar a si mesmo, algo que saísse de sua obsessão pelo controle o levaria de novo a loucura e desenfreio, era algo que ele não podia permitir.

Durante muitos anos, o sexo era o último vestígio daquela natureza selvagem que tinha surgido quando tinha treze anos e todo o seu mundo tinha vindo abaixo.

Era uma fome e um desejo mais poderoso do que qualquer um de seus outros vícios, mas ultimamente estava entediado e revoltado.

Esperava fazer dois anos não era o _seu modus operandi_, se fazia desejar, essa era parte de sua estratégia, mas não tanto como para que ela perdesse o interesse.

Com Jane, foi mais um jogo para provar a paciência das mulheres e para provar a si mesmo sua capacidade de manter o desejo, mas na verdade não estava interessado em nada nem em ninguém.

Fazer que ela gritasse de prazer era um ato egoísta, ainda que nenhuma delas pensasse assim e se o faziam não importava; era uma estranha mandeira de sentir-se humano, mas ao mesmo tempo os orgasmos proporcionados com tanta mecânica precisão o fazia sentir muito mais longe da mulher.

Durante muito tempo tinha odiado o preservativo, com Jessica nunca o utilizou. Maldita seja! Depois de seus três companheiras estáveis (se é que assim se pode chamar aqueleas que por mutuo acordo haviam concordado em ser o _"encontro para foder"_ de maneira periódica) tinham tido que estar reguladas por um médico da sua inteira confiança, não queria correr risco de nenhum tipo, ainda mais uma gravidez. _Nunca mais!_

Mas cada uma dessas três mulheres violaram os acordos estabelecidos para aquela "relação" acontecesse, duas delas pronunciaram as palavras proibidas _"algo mais"_ enquanto que a terceira abriu a boca; imediatamente rompeu com elas.

Aquelas palavras e atitudes desfaziam qualquer acordo regido por duas leis básicas: _silêncio e nada de emoção._

Quando se deu por vencido optou por relacionamentos que não durariam mais do que uma noite, até havia pago _"profissionais"_ foi então quando o preservativo se tornou seu melhor amigo. Agora era sua maneira de se afastar tacitamente delas.

O látex que o cobria era sua maneira de não tocá-las realmente, de não estabelecer nenhuma intimidade física, eram dois mundos diferentes.

O estar dentro de cada um sem realmente_ estar,_ era sua maneira de não sentir nem uma mínima emoção, nenhum interesse, nenhum sentimento.

Pouco a pouco ia crescendo um deserto de indiferença, pressentia que em alguns anos já não teria alma.

Ele se afastou de todos, especialmente do seu pai, ou poderia especificar o que sentia por ele ainda depois de tantos anos, ódio, decepção ou um amor vergonhoso.

Carlisle sempre esteve ali para ele, ainda que Edward fez todo o possível para tirar na cara do seu desprezo; mas sempre, sempre esteve ali para ele. Ainda assim no enorme caminho percorrido de sucesso de Carlisle, seu filho Edward Culle era o seu maior fracasso e se odiava por isso.

Não podia olhar no rosto de Esme, nunca houve uma censura, nunca um julgamento, sempre com os braços abertos para recebê-lo, mas ele se negou a qualquer toque ou a ouvir quaisquer palavras de incentivo, não dela, especialmente dela.

Quanto aos seus irmãos que desconheciam parte da história e o viam como uma espécie de super-herói, era difícil se comunicar com eles.

Emmett era tão diferente dele como dia da noite, mas a capacidade de tolerância e bom senso de humor desse o fez imune à secura de seu irmão, e Alice hiperativa, intuitiva e vivas, seu sol pessoal. ela era a única coisa que o reconciliava com o mundo, mas até quando?

Quando Jasper começou a sair com ela, o mandou investigar, mataria qualquer um que se atrevesse a magoá-la, sem remorso, nenhum indício de culpa.

Ultimamente, pressentia que toda sua família o olhava com um estranho gesto de pena, essa autossuficiência era visto como fortemente construída por eles e com justa razão como sinônimo de solidão, a qual se negava a enfrentar.

Se envergonhou um dia ao se dar conta da inveja que eles lhe produziam.

Todos eles tinham encontrado sua alma gêmea, se amavam tão louca e desesperadamente que às vezes era difícil estar na presença deles, Edward acreditava firmemente que no conjunto familiar ele era a ficha que sobrava.

Emmett dependia de Rosalie, ela era a força que ele necessitava para a sua vulnerabilidade de menino e Alice se adiantava nas necessidades de Jasper, enquantl ele parecia entender os seus desejos.

Vendo a todos eles pensou um dia:_**"queria estar apaixonado por alguém ou algo, ainda que fosse uma ideia."**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Deixar comentário é quase tão bom quanto ficar presa no elevador com Edward Cullen_

* * *

**Decidi usar as frases que a autora usa em cada capítulo sobre comentários, tem uns ótimos =P**

**Agora sobre a fic, bem eu tenho autorização dela faz um bom tempo, e finalmente pude abrir. Essa fic é grande, tem os capítulos enormes, e é SUPER conhecida, tem quase 8 mil reviews até esse momento, e ainda não está concluída. A estória é muito boa, sabe aquela fic que não da vontade de parar de ler? É essa. Mas como vocês podem ver os capítulos são bem grandes e até eu concluir pelo menos 3 ou 4 fanfics ela vai ficar como GP e JOotB, de 15 em 15 dias, mas também dependo de vocês e da resposta que a fic vai ter, porque é quase um dia todo para traduzir um capítulo dessa fic, às vezes mais.**

**Esse é a última fic que eu vou abrir nesse mês. Talvez eu abra uma lá no finalzinho, mas depende muito, não tenho certeza. Fiz uma lista das fics que estão mais perto do final e vou me dedicar a elas para deixar os capítulos prontos e só postar. **

**Então ficaria muito feliz de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o Darkward, ou como ele é conhecido entre as leitoras, o Dragão. Agora ele também é nosso, desfrutem.**

**Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

**Beijos e até daqui 15 dias**

**xx**_  
_


	2. Da Solidão e Transições

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Da Solidão e Transições**

**2007**

Seu primeiro ano em Nova York foi descobrimento, soube o quão forte e tenaz que era, havia se convertido nessa pessoa capaz de sobreviver a muitas coisas: a pressão, a velocidade da cidade e a indiferença dessa. Tudo passava tão rápido que parecia que nada entendia em que momento do tempo estava. Todos viviam no agora, as pessoas pareciam não ter rosto e muito menos identidades definidas, só eram coisas que se moviam de um lugar para outro.

Apesar do pouco tempo que tinha, conseguiu ser na universidade a melhor. Publicou na revista literária um artigo seu _"A ternura e ironia na obra de Dickens" _enviou-a para Charlie ler, mas confessou que não tinha entendido muito dos conceitos do ensaio. Bella sorriu agradecida por trás do telefone; que seu pai leu algo que ela tinha escrito ao menos que tenha tentado era algo maravilhoso (seu pai e suas particulares maneiras de dizer que a amava).

O que leu seu artigo e o discutiu com ela foi Thomas. Bella descobriu que aquele velho "toupeira" era alguém com um mundo a parte. Um dia lhe perguntou _"o que faz na contabilidade Thomas, deveria estudar música, artes, tudo menos contabilidade"_ e ele respondeu com um sorriso matreiro_ "querida uma coisa é que ame os livros e a música, outra é que tenha talento para fazer disso uma profissão, eu amo o que faço, de verdade, além do mais o bom desfrute é uma forma de talento não acha?"._

Foi assim com Thomas se converteu em seu Charlie de New York, sempre estava pendente dela, aprendeu a conhecer seus estados de humor, nunca perguntou mais além do devido, sempre a encorajava a ser a melhor. Cada boa noite e realização universitária foi celebrado com uma linda caixa de bombons. Thomas e Stella foram os amigos que nesse momento da sua vida necessitava e os amava por isso.

Pouco a pouco Bella foi se tornando imprescindível para Thomas; em algumas ocasiões lhe ajudou a fechar as folhas de pagamento e efetuar pagamento a grandes empregados independentes que trabalhavam sob a forma de prestação de serviços. Não foi difícil, a mecânica daquele trabalho, era tão previsível que entediava; portanto chegou a conclusão que apenas Thomas poderia sobreviver à monotonia de vinte e cinco anos de semelhante trabalho.

Conheceu Cathy Cope seis meses após começar a trabalhar na contabilidade. Ela era uma mulher de cerca de cinquenta anos magra e muito alta; muito mais do que seu marido; vestida de maneira impecável e refinada. À primeira vista e sabendo que ela era a parceira do "toupeira Ford" todo se perguntavam como aquele homem pode casar com esta dama, mas Bella sabia que Thomas era um sedutor fascinante por trás dessa imagem chata de contador.

Isabella a olhava com estupor, talvez na _CULLEN C.O._ Essa mulher era a única que tinha real acesso ao _todo poderoso senhor da torre._

Cathy ao contrário do seu marido era extremamente silenciosa, Thomas dizia que a sua maior qualidade era sua discrição, que isso a tinha sustentado na presidência durante anos. Bella sabia que aqueles olhos azuis a olhavam como se fossem uma máquina de raios-X.

Thomas as apresentou e ela estendeu seu elegante braço e lhe falou de uma maneira seca.

- Ouvi falar de você, é a única capaz de aguentar o ritmo de trabalho de Thomas, e ao mesmo tempo suportar sua obsessão pela música, Mitchell o anterior ajudante não pode.

É possível que a Sra. Cope esteja com ciúmes? Não, era algo mais que Bella não poderia definir no momento.

- Cathy, meu amor não a assuste - disse Thomas, dando-lhe um beijo suave na bochecha, a mulher estava desconfortável. Bella a olhou pelo canto de olho, ela era como seu pai, uma pessoa que não podia lidar com emoções, especialmente em público.

A presença da Sra. Cope se tornou constantemente, cumprimentava de maneira educada e ficava por alguns minutos. No início, havia um silêncio desconfortável que Bella tentou levar oferecendo café ou chá de camomila, o favorito da velha toupeira; ela respondia _"não, obrigada senhorita Swan" _ou _"não muito açúcar senhorita Swan." _Um dia se surpreendeu quando ela se aproximou e começou a lhe perguntar coisas sobre ela _"você vive sozinha em New York?" "Sim, senhora." _Bella estava intimidada e surpreendida, pressentia que ela faria mais perguntas, era como se para passar por uma prova_ "Seu pai deve viver muito preocupado, de uma pequena cidade para New York deve ser uma grande mudança" 'merda andou perguntando por mim, '_ pensou Bella muito assustada. _"Sim, meu pai liga quase todos os dias", "Deve estar orgulhoso" "Eu acho que sim."_ Essa foi a mais longa conversa que tivera. Numa sexta-feira quase seis da tarde, Cathy Cope bebericando uma xícara de café lhe perguntou.

- Você estuda literatura não é?

- Sim senhora.

- Qual é o seu livro favorito?

- É difícil... Muitos como_ Orgulho e Preconceito, Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, Grandes Esperanças_, parece que fiquei no século XIX.

- O meu é _Crime e Castigo_.

- Dostoievski, é maravilhoso e devastador.

- Assim é que eu gosto de livros.

- É, eu também, há algo muito bonito e poético na tristeza - respondeu Bella com apreensão.

- Sim, isto é - a mulher levantou o copo de café e segurou-o perto de sua boca, enquanto seus olhos azuis ficaram olhando de forma enigmática a menina que estava na sua frente.

Thomas observava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, uma piscadela cúmplice disse a Bella para se acalmar. Parecia um rato encurralado por um enorme gato.

- Sua mãe era uma boa leitora?

Um gesto de ternura apareceu no rosto de Bella, a lembrança de Renee sempre evocava um belo momento de sua vida.

- Maravilhosa, pelo menos era mais tolerante do que eu, dizia que eu tinha me tornado muito esnobe.

- E o é?

- Um pouco - Bella corou, odiava o termo esnobe, mas ultimamente tinha se dado conta que o era ao menos de uma maneira literária.

- Não há nada de errado em ter bom gosto.

- Sim, senhora - para Bella a cena devia ser a mais tonta do mundo. Certamente aquela atitude intimidadora, quase policial da Sra. Cope lhe servia para enfrentar _o dragão da montanha_. A mulher sorriu e foi como assistir a um grande iceberg cair.

- Pode me chamar de Cathy, somente Cathy.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, se surpreendeu ao ver que Thomas trouxe-lhe um pedaço de bolo feito por sua esposa.

- O fez para você, é de chocolate.

- Oh Thomas, eu pensei que sua esposa não gostava de mim.

- Não! Como pensa isso? Se é um amor, Catherine é difícil e desconfiada e em ocasiões imprescindível, mas nunca duvide de sua franqueza, se não gostasse de você já te teria feito saber. Vou lhe dizer algo, eu disse a ela que a amava quase que no mesmo instante que a conheci, ela disse que um ano mais tarde, embora eu soubesse que o sentimento era mútuo desde o primeiro momento.

No final do mês de junho Thomas Ford lhe deu seu voto de confiança e, consequentemente, o seu carinho sem limites, quando Bella se ofereceu para o trabalho demorado de fechar o semestre da caixa, o pagamento dos impostos respectivos, os pagamentos da folha de pagamento e realizar junto a ele as contas respectivas de todos e de cada um dos funcionários da central da_ CULLEN C.O._ Qual era a diferença com os outros meses? Simples, o vigésimo quarto aniversário de casamento de Thomas Ford e Catherine. Por mais de sete anos, lhes foi esquivo, parece que trabalhar horas extras não era a opção de assistentes de contabilidade. Bella não foi para a faculdade e trabalhou por dois dias até às três da manhã. As noites foram entre música e boa conversa, a recompensa era o rosto de felicidade de seu amigo no dia seguinte.

- Bella estou a um passo de ser perdoado por perder a aliança.

- Fico feliz Thomas, você merece.

- Cathy te manda agradecimentos... Ambos, menina, é um anjinho.

Bella estava tão pouco acostumada com as demonstrações abertas de afeto, não desde que sua mãe morreu, não soube responder a isso. Umas pequenas lágrimas ameaçaram seus olhos.

- Oh, querida, não se preocupe, eu sei - Thomas aproximou-se e beijou sua mão, Bella emitiu um pequeno soluço e o olhou com doçura.

- Obrigada Thomas.

Poucos dias depois, Cathy apareceu com um pequeno frasco de Chanel Nº 5 e disse: _"uma dama deve sempre ter um desses."._

Em seu aniversário número vinte Bella cantou "Feliz Aniversário para mim" em frente a um cookie com uma vela embutida nela. Não pediu nenhum desejo porque aquele dia em frente a um James louco rezava: _"Deus vai me matar, me deixe viver" _nesse dia teve a oportunidade antes que todas as ameaças deles se cumprissem, o resto parecia um presente.

Tinha um pequeno ritual que a fazia feliz, se sentava em frente ao televisor e via _"A sociedade dos poetas mortos"_ desde criança esteve apaixonada por Ethan Hawke e aprendeu de memória o poema de Walt Whitman que se recitava no filme.

"_Não deixes que termine o dia sem teres crescido um pouco, sem teres sido feliz, sem teres aumentado os teus sonhos"._

_Não te deixes vencer pelo desalento._

_Não permitas que alguém retire o direito de te expressares, que é quase um dever._

_Não abandones as ânsias de fazer da tua vida algo extraordinário._

_Não deixes de acreditar que as palavras e a poesia podem mudar o mundo._

_Aconteça o que acontecer a nossa essência ficará intacta._

_Somos seres cheios de paixão._

_A vida é um deserto e um oásis..."._

Renne lhe dizia:_ "Bella, baby, Outra vez esse filme? Você já sabe tudo" _não importava, era um dos seus pequenos gostos, sempre guardava para um dia especial, um aniversário, por exemplo.

Charlie lhe enviou pela Internet um cartão eletrônico, repleto de cisnes, ursos e chocolates.

- Pai, isso deve ter sido difícil.

- Não, foi fácil, além do mais são tem vinte anos linda, ontem era um bebê e agora olhe para você. Uma grande executiva.

- Pai, eu sou apenas uma assistente de contabilidade.

- Em Nova York, em _CULLEN C.O. _Isso é grande, além do mais você vai ser uma grande escritora.

Bella se calou, ele era seu pai, se sentir orgulhoso dela era o seu direito.

~x~

- Bella Swan eu estou furioso com você - Stella chegou com uma carranca no cubículo que Bella usava - fez aniversário a um mês e não nos disse - Stella olhou para o velho toupeira - fez aniversário e não nos disse, tive que olhar no seu currículo para saber.

Tom tirou os óculos e a apontou com eles.

- Isso não se faz senhorita, somos seus amigos, sua família - Tom andou de um lado para outro - já sei, Cathy e eu vamos fazer um jantar delicioso para você. Você gosta de comida italiana? Cathy faz uma massa que você morre. Stella você compra o bolo e o vinho.

- Feito.

- Mas... Eu - Bella estava presa.

- Nada de, mas Swan nos deixe celebrar.

A casa Ford estava perto do bairro do Queens. Era uma casa aconchegante, cheia de coisas pequenas e bonitas que contavam a história de um bom casamento. Stella foi com seu filho Sean, um menino com uma carde intelectual que a olhava abobado, para o garoto Bella era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em sua vida.

Naquele dia, Stella, Thomas e Cathy viram mais além da menina que se escondia no escritório em roupa de mulher mais velha. Ela tinha comprado um vestido estilo vintage cor de rosa pálido sutil e leve, acompanhado por um lindo e elegante cinto de cetim preto. Quando olhou-se no espelho pensou _"Bem, não sou a Carrie Bradshaw, mas posso tentar." _Os sapatos não eram muito altos, mas tinha algumas fitas finas que fechavam no tornozelo, soltou seu cabelo deixando seus cachos caindo em uma cascata natural e sua maquiagem era de um tom de rosa. Cathy a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, quando Thomas a abraçou dando-lhe uma volta em uma imitação de dança.

- Isabella como é possível que você não tenha um namorado!

- Se esconde-se por trás dessa roupa escura, se você se mostrar assim, como está nessa noite, a metade da cidade estaria atrás de você, olhe Sean - Stella cutucou seu filho adolescente, que provavelmente queria naquele momento que a terra o engolisse.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, todos conversavam e estavam relaxados. Bella descobriu uma Cathy agradável com seu sentido de humor aguçado e algo cínico, até Sean se atreveu a falar, queria impressionar a Bella. Logo a conversa caiu em Edward Cullen, Isabella prestou atenção, o havia visto por segundos descendo ou subindo em um de seus inúmeros carros.

- Thomas não gosta que fale de Edward Cullen.

- Querida, é um garoto mimado e egocêntrico.

- É muito mais do que isso Tom, apesar da idade, conseguiu levar a empresa a novas alturas. Além do mais trabalha mais do que todos nós.

- Sim, mas nada tira o seu lado arrogante.

- Thomas - Cathy falou com um tom ameaçador.

- Está bem, eu devo resignar-me a compartilhar seu coração com ele.

- Admita Tom, ele é mais bonito do que você - Stella suspirou.

- Sim, mas eu tenho carisma.

Todos riram.

- É alguém intimidador - Bella finalmente se atreveu a confessar - não o conheço, mas deve ser difícil trabalhar com ele.

- Às vezes, se pressiona muito para se igualar ao Carlisle.

- E todos sabemos que esses são sapatos duros de encaixar - disse Tom baixinho.

Bella viu as fotos na sala de estar, fotos da juventude do casamento, nela Thomas sorria e Cathy parecia muito séria, logo viu uma imagem de uma garota loira com grandes olhos azuis, Cathy se aproximou.

- É minha filha, Diane.

- Thomas nunca a mencionou.

- Morreu quando tinha catorze anos, leucemia, isso quase o mata quase nos mata e destrói nosso casamento Bella, às vezes o escuto chorar a noite, teria nesse momento vinte e um anos, um ano mais do que você. Tentei ficar grávida de novo, mas Deus não quis assim - a mulher ficou em silêncio, Bella olhou para Tom que mostrava sua enorme coleção de música para Sean e Stella, algumas lágrimas percorreram o seu rosto, aquelas pessoas eram a sua família, tinha a honra de que eles a acolhesse como sua amiga - Devo confessar Bella que no princípio desconfiei de você, Thomas tem um coração tão bom, qualquer um pode lhe machucar, eu devo protegê-lo, depois soube que em você poderíamos ter a filha que perdemos, eu sei que você tem um pai, mas Bella permita esse gosto a Thomas.

- Cathy é uma honra - as lágrimas começaram a correr no rosto de Bella.

- Não chore.

- Te garanto Catherine, em poucos meses ele se tornou uma parte fundamental da minha vida, eu o necessito mais.

A vida de Bella caiu em uma monotonia agoniante, em um repetitivo momento de trabalho e faculdade. Um trabalho que lhe exigia mais tempo do que ela pensou ser possível, um trabalho que ele aprendeu a amar mais por seus amigos do que pelo próprio trabalho. A universidade era a sua alegria, seu prazes, ler, escrever e debater, apesar de ser muito tímida para fazê-lo com a frequência que queria; pois alguns de seus colegas de classe eram uns idiotas arrogantes com pose de _"escritores malditos"_ detestava isso, já tinha tido a sua quota de estúpidos rebeldes com atitude de meninos maus não amados pela sociedade, às vezes queria gritar _"hey vocês não são Rimbaud ou James Dean"_, mas ela se calava e simplesmente deixava que a olhassem como se fosse uma extraterrestre.

Descobriu que amava o exercício, que isso a fez muito forte e vigorosa, mas ainda seguia tendo esse sentimento de vulnerabilidade e terror. Marcus com seu delicioso sotaque francês, não havia podido romper o muro que ela levantou sobre esse tema, um dia lhe disse:

_"Talvez você persistir em terror, seja a maneira para se auto-punir, talvez o que aconteceu com você, te faz pensar que merecia e que é sua culpa."_ Provavelmente seja verdade, Bella pensou, talvez ela fosse a culpada, desencadeou um monstro e depois não foi capaz de controlá-lo.

Charlie não entendia sua relutância em voltar para Forks para Natal e Ano Novo, sempre colocava desculpas em seu trabalho ou faculdade. Então, ele voou para Nova York e passou o Natal com ela e com os Ford. Ele ficou aliviado ao saber que seu bebê estava em tão boas mãos.

**2008**

Ao completar vinte e um anos e depois da festa de seus três amigos e seu pai, Bella comprou um apartamento, era um lugar pequeno e aconchegante com uma bela janela que dava como vista para o Central Park. Thomas inteligente e malicioso a ajudou a conseguir um com bom preço através de um banco era um daqueles que haviam sido embargados por uma hipoteca e o dava por um bom preço. Bella estava animada, o decorou ao seu gosto, um gosto boêmio e chique, cheio de coisas que comprou em lugares pequenos que abundavam na cidade, mas o mais importante era sua biblioteca, cheia de belos livros, boa música e filmes. E ali naquele lugar que ele reinava todos os seres que amava Charlie segurando um peixe enorme, sua mãe em um dia na praia, Phil segurando um taco de beisebol, Thomas em seu escritório olhando descaradamente para a câmera, Stella posando como uma modelo e Cathy com ela em um abraço amoroso.

No final de outubro de 2008, Catherine Cope começou a rondá-la de maneira suspeita, Thomas a perguntou em um tom de zomba _"amor, por acaso não trabalha? Seu chefe vai te demitir"_, dias depois o rosto de Thomas se tornou preocupado, Bella viu o gesto de desaprovação que lhe fazia para a sua mulher. Até que um dia:

- Bella a convido para almoçar.

- Cathy Cope não se atreva! O que vou fazer sem ela?

- Vamos Tom é por seu bem e você sabe disso.

- O que foi? - Bella perguntou - Thomas, Cathy desembuchem.

- Eu vou te dizer Bella, mas primeiro vamos almoçar. Eu tenho um intervalo de duas horas antes de o meu chefe vir de um almoço de negócios.

- Vou com vocês.

- Não, Thomas, isso é entre Bella e eu. Vamos querido, vou te trazer algo delicioso - ela se aproximou de seu marido de uma maneira mimosa, Bella sorriu, Cathy sempre conseguia o que queria, pressentia que a vida íntima de ambos daria inveja a um casal de adolescentes. Bella corou, era como pensar em seus pais tendo relações sexuais. Horrível!

O terreno para da conversa era um terreno neutro, um belo restaurante indiano perto da _CULLEN C.O._

- Cathy me em suspense, diga-me.

- Menina, espera pelos _puris*_, você vai amar.

_***Puris:**__ um tipo de pão indiano._

- Cathy - Bella fez um gesto de impaciência - não seja misteriosa.

Catherinea olhou com aquele gesto típico dela entre questionadora e brincalhona.

- Bem, Bella eu trabalho vinte e seis anos nesta empresa, sou secretária da Presidência durante vinte e dois, comecei como recepcionista sabe? A minha antecessora Leah Clearwater era uma cadela, literalmente, a chamavam de "sargento" e de fato era, todos acreditavam que tinha chegado à presidência escalando sexualmente cada andar do primeiro ao último, mas isso nunca foi verdade, a mulher era uma trabalhadora incansável, também diziam que estava apaixonada por William Cullen, na verdade creio que sim. Mas apesar de tudo era admirável, manejou essa empresa em uma época onde os computadores e a tecnologia eram ficção científica. O pai de Carlisle dependia dela, quando _Cullen C.O. Se_ diversificou precisaram conseguir outra secretária na presidência, ela pisou e disse que sobre seu cadáver, mas na realidade precisava então ela pediu a todos que queriam se candidatasse ao emprego, eu fiz mesmo que minha experiência não me ajudava. O que fez com a gente não foi um treinamento, foi um campo de concentração, sargento Bella minha calcinha! General! Eu fui à única que sobreviveu a isso, anos depois, lhe agradeci porque ela me ensinou tudo que sei e te garanto que meu conhecimento e minha sobrevivência na presidência se deve a algo que ela disse_ "seja essencial, mas silenciosa, discreta e fiel, que eles não saibam que está ali e que nunca jamais saibam que eles precisam mais de você do que você deles, essa é a chave",_ quando William morreu, ela simplesmente foi embora, morreu dois anos depois em um hospital, fui à única que a acompanhou. Com Carlisle o trabalho foi um aprendizado constante, bendito seja o ensino de Leah foi a minha melhor arma, discrição absoluta e lealdade férrea, mas eu estou cansada e Thomas também, quero estar com ele muito mais tempo e o ritmo de Edward já não é para mim, ele é...

- Uma máquina - Bella interrompeu.

- Vejo que já escutou o apelido, sim, de certa forma o é.

- Quer pedir demissão?

- Não, agora não, em uns dois anos vou me aposentar, enfim tem três meninas que trabalham comigo, Ângela, Lauren e Heidi, este será demitida, as razões não posso te dizer, elas são muito graves e preciso de alguém que a substituta.

Bella estava perdida, o que queria dizer?

- Eu não entendo.

- Bella você quer trabalhar comigo como minha assistente na presidência?

De repente, a imagem de um cabelos rebelde e cobre acompanhados por uns profundos olhos verdes a inundaram, como um reflexo Bella começou a brincar com as colheres.

- Eu sei que este não é o seu sonho, não quero te comprometer, eu quero que tente, pode renunciar quando quiser.

- E as outras meninas? Existem pessoas mais qualificadas para o trabalho - queria sair correndo.

- Ângela é uma boa garota, mas a Edward assusta, e ele não tem paciência com ela, além do mais sua mãe está muito doente e a pobre permanece no hospital, Lauren e que não escute as minhas palavras, mas ela é inútil, está nesse trabalho pela cunhada de Edward, Rosalie, que acreditava que a tonta Lauren poderia conquistá-lo, mas quando ela finalmente desistiu simplesmente o trabalho não lhe importou e Edward para não brigar com sua cunhada, que é alguém _"especial" _a deixou ali, mas preciso de alguém Bella, a cada dia a empresa fica maior e Ângela e eu não podemos com tudo o que acontece lá em cima. Nem Edward, nem eu queremos fazer entrevistas de trabalho é demorado e não temos tempo, ele me deu carta branca para que eu escolhesse alguém. Eu vejo em você tudo que é necessário para este trabalho, tudo o que Leah dizia, são oitocentos dólares por semana, com possibilidade de aumento.

"_Oh Deus! Ele, ele... seu cheiro, como poderei?"_

- Te volto a repetir querida, tente pelo menos até eu encontrar alguém adequado para o trabalho, por favor! Pense sobre isso.

Thomas a olhava de soslaio, quando ela voltou estava lívida. O que você faria? Cathy era como sua mãe, lhe devia carinho e lealdade. Tom era o seu protetor e seu segundo pai, eu não o querida deixar, iria sentir falta desse escritório e do calor. Caramba, o amor e seus compromissos.

- Não quero que você vá Bella.

- Eu sei Tom.

- Eu não quero deixe os seus sonhos e projetos, eu sei, você vai ser uma grande professora e uma grande escritora.

- E se eu não sou? Tom e se só persisto em algo que nunca serei.

- Bella você tem vinte e um anos, toda uma vida espera por você, esta empresa é um monstro, te absorve, eu queria viajar mais, minha Cathy e eu na China ou nas pirâmides, gastar mais tempo com minha filha.

- Thomas.

- Mas não quero que você fique comigo por meu egoísmo, folha de pagamento não é nada, na presidência verá um mundo que você não conhece o poder, a riqueza, discussões econômicas que mudam o mundo. Cathy já jantou com as pessoas mais poderosas do mundo, presidentes, estrelas de cinema, escritores! Bilionários vão te ligar para pedir conversar com o todo poderoso, não posso ser tão egoísta.

- Eu tenho medo, eu apenas sou a garota de uma cidade pequena, meu pai é um policial, minha mãe era professora pré-escolar, essa sou eu Tom, eu vim de Forks fugindo de algo terrível, terrível - pela primeira vez em dois anos de Bella se atreveu a chorar na frente de alguém, chorava por sua fraqueza e por sua solidão - Estar nesta cidade não me fez tão forte como eu tinha desejado Tom, eu... Eu, Isabella Swan. Lá? Em cima? - _Com ele?_

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você Bella e se não quer me contar é seu direito, mas você não pode definir-se por algo que aconteceu no passado, Bella minha doce menina, começa a viver sua vida.

Não dormiu bem durante vários dias, via Cathy expectante e Tom triste, na sexta à noite, Bella sonhou com Rénne, a viu em sua velha moto, fumando um cigarro (ela tinha uma filosofia sobre fumar, só o fazia quem sabe duas vezes por ano). Se viu com catorze anos, com seu jeans favorito, seu tênis vermelho que tanto amava e sua mãe montando essa máquina antiga, era um dia ensolarado em Phoenix,_ "Bella querida, corra riscos na vida, tudo se define em algo muito simples, a vida é essa, se você não é capaz com a carga desista e simplesmente voe quem te obriga? Ninguém meu bombom, lá em cima estão às respostas" "Mamãe eu tenho medo" "Meu amor, essa é a graça" _acordou neste sábado com a imagem de sua mãe e suas palavras em sua cabeça.

- Cathy - ligou para sua casa.

- Sim Bella?

- Quando começo?

- Oh Bella, sério?

- Sim, mas deve ter paciência.

- Não querida, você tem que ter comigo. Eu direi ao meu chefe na segunda, e dentro de uma semana estará comigo na presidência.

E assim foi que em 14 de novembro de 2008 as 7 horas da manhã, Isabella Swan filha de Charlie e Rénne estava frente a porta da presidência, nada mais nada menos do que em frente ao covil do dragão.

* * *

**N/A: **_ME AME OU ME DEIXE... Deixar comentários é quase tão bom quanto saber que será assistente pessoal do senhor do gelo._

* * *

**Bellinha vai trabalhar** **para o dragão! Agora a coisa começa a ficar interessante... Não tivemos nosso amado Edward nesse capítulo, mas no próximo vamos conhecer mais sobre ele, seus lados obscuros, sua relação com a família... _  
_**

**Quem me acompanha no twitter e no face sabe que andei gripada nas últimas semanas, e quando to assim fico beeeeeem lenta para traduzir fics e bem essa acabou levando mais tempo do que eu esperava. Então desculpe pela demora. Vou tentar voltar antes de 15 dias, já que os primeiros capítulos são menores que os outros.  
**

* * *

**Agradeço a todas as reviews e fico muito feliz pelos comentários de vocês s2  
**

**Beijos para: Lari SL, Chaos B, LihTwi, Lene, Patricia Araujo, Kristin **(obrigada por ler, mesmo ja tendo lido a original)**, AgathaRoesler, EclipseShe, Lolitasss, Prii, DayDreeamer, Karlinha, mari, fer, Escorpion Girl, Sheila, mgirardihuber, Cintia Ramos, Babi, cris reis, Dani BXB, Angela, bruna, ana lucia, SouSo, renata, Lizz** (apesar do tema chefe/secretária essa fic não se parece com "A Secretária")**, gabisousaa, bia, Mylla Lino, lia99a e Lizz.  
**

* * *

**Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email. E também não adianta comentar só com email, eu não mando a preview assim  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx**_  
_


	3. Quando o Inferno Congelar

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Quando o inferno congelar**

Edward odiava essa mulher, o fazia com todo o seu coração e por isso a fodia com vontade.

Ela estava doente igual a ele, a única coisa diferente era que Edward sabia e isso o fazia mais imoral.

Esse ódio por ela lhe dava liberdade para fazer com Irina que dava vontade. Mas ultimamente havia descoberto que existia algo mais poderoso do que a repugnância: um nojo, que nascia de seu próprio nojo. Ela e todas as mulheres com as que dormiam lhe entediavam, estava farto até os limites do tédio.

Ele a conheceu no bar _"Eclipse"_ o mais sujo e obscuro de toda a cidade; um lugar onde ele não era dono Edward _maldito dono do mundo _Cullen; naquele lugar era um animal faminto e triste em plena caçada.

Todos que ali iam eram seres que buscavam sexo anônimo, sexo que não lhes exigiria algo que nenhum deles era capazes de dar: amor e ternura; seres vazios e quebrados e, no caso dele e de Irina, tremendamente cruéis e perversos.

A primeira vez que a viu estava parada no bar quase nua, e ela sorria e seu batom vermelho na escuridão tomava um tom negro grotesco.

Edward a comparou com uma hiena satisfeita depois de devorar uma presa. A mulher mudou seus peitos falsos como essas fossem bandeiras.

Ele conhecia esse tipo de mulheres, boas consumidoras capazes de engolir um homem com uma só mordida.

Por trás daquele gesto prepotente e zombeteiro era uma mulher que acreditava que era rainha em um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez, capaz de eliminar um homem com uma mera fodida.

O que Irina não sabia era que Edward estava cansado de jogar os jogos de dor e que ela era somente uma vítima do desejo compulsivo dele por se castigar.

Deixou que ela desse os primeiros passos e que se aproximasse; queria fazê-la acreditar que ela dominava todo o processo.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele na mesa que sempre reservava para a solidão. Sem preâmbulos nem apresentações ela agarrou seu pênis sobre os seus jeans, _nossa_,_ temos algo grande aqui_, Edward ofereceu seu sorriso torto e malicioso e lhe disse _não seja tão tímida, há muito mais._

Irina estava excitada, semelhante garoto só para ela; abriu a braguilha e tão cobiçosa e pouco delicada pegou o _doce_ em suas mãos.

_Tudo isso é real garoto?_

_Por que você não o comprova?_

Se aproximou da mulher e a olhou de maneira descarada, _merda esse homem tem um cheiro delicioso!_ Os olhos de Irina relampearam de prazer e luxúria, passou sua língua réptil por sua boca e lambeu antecipando o sabor.

Ele viu quando ela abriu a sua boca grotesca e abaixou-se debaixo da mesa. A reação de Edward foi mais mecânica do que outra coisa, ela o engoliu até a base e começou a chupar; com tranqüilidade ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja e deixou que Irina fizesse o seu trabalho; em minutos se erguei e o olhou satisfeito, em troca ele a observava com frieza e indiferença, lhe disse de forma sarcástica _Você chama isso de um bom boque te? Fiquei decepcionado, você prometia mais_, a mulher furiosa levantou a mão para dar uma tapa nele e ele a deteve se lançou sobre ela e a mordeu na boca até sangrar, Irina se retorceu de prazer, queria mais dor; o garoto prometido, sem demora Edward tirou alguns dólares de sua carteira e jogou na mesa _amanhã vista_ _vermelho, não use tanta maquiagem, quem sabe assim te dê o que tanto quer._

Irina ardia em fúria e desejo _o que te faz pensar que virei maldito filho da puta?_

_Virá, eu sei, estamos igualmente famintos, se faz o que quero, prometo não te fazer esperar muito, ah e não se atreva e deixe-me plantado _então voltou a mordê-la muito mais forte.

Odiou a mulher e esse ódio o levou a torturá-la por semanas. Ela o esperava com impaciência, se vestia como ele queria e tentava o ato debaixo da mesa com tanto esforço que doía a mandíbula.

Finalmente, como se jogasse um osso para um cachorro faminto, Edward foi com ela para o seu apartamento.

Irina, a pobre Irina, não tinha ideia que levava o Satanás com ela. Nenhum de seus amantes foi mais cruel, mais sádico e mais complacente e ela o idolatrava por isso, mas ao contrário dela, Edward ia pelo caminho da repulsa absoluta.

Lhe dava nojo o apartamento dela, era de mau gosto com cheiro de lavanda e lubrificante; sua vagina dentada e voraz que o segurava até a dor, seus gestos de prazer, grotescos, seus sons de gata no cio.

Odiava os artefatos para produzir prazer, todos eles eram a extensão de sua doença e sua incapacidade.

Uma mulher com a que não desejava falar, somente o som de sua voz lhe irritava, Edward estava surpreendido, como podia ter sexo com aquela medusa? A resposta não demorou: ela era o sinônimo de seu próprio menosprezo e insatisfação.

Aquela noite, o copo estava cheio de seu próprio veneno. A segurou pelo cabelo e a fez se ajoelhar na cama, a prendeu com seus braços nas costas, lhe colocou a maldita mordaça na boca; os olhos dela estavam turvos e expectantes.

- Assim é como você gosta, não é vadia?

A mulher fez um som selvagem. Edward via a imagem grotesca dele e a mulher em frente ao grande espelho que estava em frente à cama; seu rosto era uma mistura demoníaca de nojo e luxúria, _isso é o que você é Edward Cullen, maldito! Um maldito!_

De cabeceira pegou um lubrificante, o vibrador anal ao qual a vadia chamava de _dickie_ e o pequeno chicote que ela fascinava.

Como um gato em cópula se lançou sobre o pescoço da mulher e a mordeu, ele ouviu o som característico de dor e prazer que Irina emitia, sua língua marcou um caminho por sua coluna e um mordeu uma de suas nádegas, separou as pernas da mulher até deixar o seu sexo descoberto e passou os dedos por toda a sua fenda molhada e disposta, untou uma de suas mãos com o lubrificante e a preparou para a dupla invasão, colocou o preservativo e lhe deu várias palmadas até deixar a marca de suas mãos, agarrou seus cabelos e disse:

- Você é uma maldita, sabia disso Irina? - a puxou pelo cabelo com força - Você gosta disso?

Ela assentiu com impaciência, por favor,_ faça logo, idiota por que sempre me faz esperar?_ E como se ele a tivesse escutado, meteu o _dickie__*****_ em seu ânus e o ligou a fazendo convulsionar, foi então quando entrou nela sem compaixão, uma e outra vez, uma e outra vez.

_***Dickie:** uma gíria para pênis._

Edward se olhava no espelho, um grito de socorro gritava em seu interior, uma sensação de repulsa percorria seu corpo, um ódio nascido de sua impotência para amar de novo.

Não sentia prazer, não sentia compaixão... Não sentia nada. Irina tremia presa de seu orgasmo, mas para Edward ela era uma coisa horrenda, um ser igualmente estragado e podre como ele; detestava admitir que durante aqueles meses precisasse.

Irina era a altura de seu próprio nojo, vê-la era ver a si mesmo, castigando-a, se castigava, pois ela, essa coisa que retorcia era o que ele merecia.

Para Edward Cullen não existia pureza, nem a redenção, não existia ternura, nem a sensualidade amorosa; não havia a menor possibilidade de amor, nem encontrar alguém para amar sem que a contaminasse com seu toque sinistro.

Sua boca tinha gosto de fel, um veneno.

Retirou-se da mulher ainda ereto, lhe removeu o artefato e agarrou o chicote e a golpeou levemente, Irina o olhava com desdém _vamos garoto, não me assusta, você é capaz de muito mais_, voltou a golpeá-la muito mais forte, mas o rosto dela o desafiava por mais, outra batida forte do chicote vibrou no quarto, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, cada um mais forte que o anterior.

Precisava da palavra de segurança, aquela que utilizava para dizer que o limite da dor havia sido superado, soltou a mulher das algemas e do laço que a amordaçava.

- Diga a palavra Irina.

- Não! Mais! Quero mais!

De novo a chicotada.

- Diga a puta palavra.

- Não!

Outra chicotada.

- Grite-a!

- Merda, não.

Edward lhe deu mais duas chicotadas... _Ajuda!... Oh Deus!... Ajude-me!... Não quero parar!_

Agarrou a cintura da mulher e a levantou com violência para levá-la ao centro da cama, colocando-a de bruços.

- Segure-se forte.

- Sim! - a mulher deu um grito de vitória feroz e sentiu a invasão dura de seu amante. Edward a penetrou com toda a raiva da que era capaz, com a extensão da sua solidão, com um desejo assassino; ele era um monstro disposto para arrasar tudo vivo que o rodeava.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritou tão forte quando o clímax chegou que pensou que se explodiriam os pulmões.

Estava seco e vazio, se viu no espelho, era somente um homem cansado e nu. Parou ali, tirou o preservativo e disse a si mesmo.

- Eu não quero isso, não mais, tenho que parar.

A mulher estava mole na cama;

- Volte aqui - ele nunca a havia beijado, nunca.

Edward não a escutava, precisava correr até sua casa, tomar um banho... Tirar ela da sua pele.

- Venha garoto, volte a fazê-lo de novo.

Ele colocou sua roupa, tratou de se arrumar o cabelo, _demônios! Maldito cabelo!_

- Aonde vai?

- Vou embora, não quero voltar aqui.

- Isso você disse muitas vezes.

Edward foi a ela com raiva.

- Não Irina, está errada, não volto porque você me manipula, nem porque te desejo, voltei por inércia, simplesmente porque você se odeia tanto quando eu me odeio e isso fazia as coisas muito fáceis, mas hoje, não, nesses últimos dias descobri que você me do tédio até a medula.

Irina se levantou como um raio da ama e foi até ele, arranhando seu rosto.

Edward a agarrou pelos punhos e os apertou com força, Irina sorriu achando que aquilo era o prelúdio de outro assalto.

- Isso é o que você gostaria, não é? - Edward esticou sua língua de forma sensual e passou de maneira fantasma pela boca de Irina, ela fez a tentativa de mordê-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Olhe para mim, eu vou embora, nunca mais, jamais, a menos que o inferno congele.

A jogou sobre a cama e em dois passos estava na porta do apartamento, ouviu a mulher gritar.

- Você vai voltar, precisa de mim. Vai voltar! Me ouviu? Vai suplicar.

Fechou a porte e os ecos da voz da mulher retumbaram em sua cabeça, _vai voltar, vai voltar._

- Jamais!

Chegou ao penthouse***** em plena Manhattan, ligou as luzes desse, tomou um copo enorme de vodka, tirou os sapatos e sentou no tapete.

_***Penthouse:** é um apartamento de cobertura._

Cheirava asquerosamente, era o perfume barato de Irina. Ele viu a luz piscando na sua secretária eletrônica, olhou em seu celular, dez chamadas não atendidas, apagou todas, mas não as chamadas de seu telefone fixo, sempre eram as pessoais.

_Hey Eddie sou eu Emmett, você vem para o jantar da mamãe? Se quer vamos juntos, faz dias que não falávamos, cheguei ontem a Berlim, não sabe o quão chatos são esses alemães, ligue pra mim irmão._

_Edward Cullen se não vier jantar com a mamãe vou te matar! Por favor, Edward quero falar com você, não quero ter um encontro com Cathy, não sou um cliente, sou sua irmã!_

_Amigo - Jasper - ligue para Alice, ela vai me enlouquecer, não quero vê-la triste, disse que só pode-te ver quando abre o álbum de família._

_Querido, sou eu, mamãe._

- Caralho!

_Querido, fiz sua comida favorita, vem! Sinto sua falta, vive tão ocupado, não gosto que trabalhe tanto, vivemos tão perto e ao mesmo tempo te sinto tão longe, sou eu, mamãe, vem! Estou te esperando._

- Merda! Merda! Merda! Você é uma merda Cullen, uma absoluta e total merda.

_Edward sou eu Carlisle, se não quer não venha, eu entendo, sei que nossa relação você a limitou aos negócios, eu te entendo, de verdade filho, mas Esme, Alice e Emmett precisam de você, principalmente sua mãe, não fuja do seu amor, sabe que precisa deles, é hora de voltar para casa, quando vai me perdoar?_

Ouviu um som de pigarro na voz do seu pai, ele sabia que Carlisle o fazia quando estava emocionado e comovido.

_Ao menos ligue para ela, se esforçou muito, não faça o que fez no dia só seu aniversário, eu sei que a viagem para Tókio foi uma mentira para vir. Ligue para ela. Faça esse favor filho._

Eram duas da manhã, precisava ligar para Esme, sabia que ela iria atender a qualquer hora, discou seu número. Sua voz como sempre o tranqüilizava.

- Olá bebê.

- Você deveria me odiar.

- Nunca o faria, eu sou sua mãe.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

- Querido?

- Sim Esme.

- Você está bem?

- Não, não estou.

- Espere, seu pai está dormindo, não quero que acorde e se preocupe, ele sempre se preocupa por você querido.

_Carlisle o piedoso, Carlisle o santo maldito hipócrita!_

- Agora, o que aconteceu? Os demônios estão de volta?

- Nunca se foram mãe.

- Bebê, deixe-os ir, perdoe nos perdoe se perdoe.

- Não sei como.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui, disposta.

- Não mereço.

- Edward Cullen não diga isso, meu lindo menino que tocava Chopin para mim, você lembra bebê?

Ele respirou fundo, o cheiro de Irina inundou seu nariz, ali estava ele falando com aquele ser fantástico que se fazia chamar sua mãe e ele tinha o cheiro dessa puta em todo o seu corpo.

- Sinto muito sobre o jantar.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Emmet não deixou nada, você sabe que ele é voraz desde criança, quando você vem minha vida?

- Logo.

- O que achava de almoçarmos juntos amanhã?

- Parece bom.

- Maravilhoso! Meu amor?

- Sim mamãe.

- Tem alguma garota?

- Esme... Você sabe.

- Pelo amor de Deus, esqueça ela, as esqueça.

- Poderíamos mudar de tema? Por favor.

- Desculpe bebê, eu sei que não devo me intrometer em sua vida, olha ligue para sua irmã, estava soltando faíscas, além do mais Rosalie não ajuda.

- Minha doce e querida cunhada.

- Querido, ela se preocupa, da sua muito particular maneira, o faz por Emmett, com todo o seu tamanho é muito sensível seu irmão urso, hoje passou o dia falando de quando lhe ensinava a jogar baseball e a lançar a bola.

- Emmett é um tonto.

- Não, Emmett te adora, é seu herói.

- Se soubesse da verdade...

- Basta!

- Vou te ligar amanhã para almoçarmos.

- Está bem bebê, ligue para Alice.

- Sim mamãe.

- Durma bem querido, lembre-se eu sempre estou aqui, todos, seu pai sente sua...

Edward desligou antes que sua mãe terminasse.

Se passou suas mãos pelo cabelo, foi para o banheiro, tirou a roupa e abriu o chuveiro.

De maneira quase compulsiva se ensaboou várias vezes para tirar o cheio de sexo indiferente e violento.

Com a água quente caindo sobre seu corpo sentou-se no chão e ficou ali por mais de uma hora.

Era como se a água que corria sobre seu corpo se aprontava metaforicamente, para limpar de toda a sujeira que levava em sua alma, mas não era assim, nada, nada podia ser purificado.

Refletiu sobre sua vida e chegou à conclusão de que em seus vinte e sete anos de idade não tinha feito nada para ter orgulho, nada de proveitoso, se encontrava em um ponto morto.

Essa noite com Irina foi catártica e terrível, o sexo compulsivo com mulheres que não conhecia e não queria conhecer o havia deixado vazio.

Durante anos esperou que em algum encontro em alguma parte obscura pudesse encontrar uma mulher que o parasse, uma mulher que o deixaria sem fôlego, alguém com o espírito para fazer dele um escravo.

Queria depender, amarrar-se, ser viciado em alguém, mas não, não a encontrou. Por trás de cada encontro só havia solidão e melancolia. Estava quebrado.

Essa promessa que fez a Irina de parar, a cumpriria, não voltaria a ter sexo sem que ao menos sentisse um pouco de curiosidade.

Não importava se tinha que voltar ao sexo solitário da masturbação, isso e o que vivia com as mulheres era quase o mesmo.

Era irônico, teve sexo pela primeira vez com quinze anos e não havia parado, durante anos acreditava que não havia nada melhor do que uma boa embolada com uma garota, às vezes duas, mas quando Jessica chegou à sua vida o sexo se converteu em outra coisa, pelo menos para ele, mas quando o inferno abriu a sua boca, nada foi igual.

Em Harvard e em Yale encontrou pessoas que o apresentou a perversos caminhos, mas ele já estava retorcido fazia muitos anos; mas agora, tudo era nojento.

A abstinência parecia algo estúpido e hipócrita, mas agora eu precisava, não queria sentir mais merda sobre os seus ombros, esperaria, esperaria, tinha que ter alguém lá fora, alguém por quem sentir uma absoluta e completa obsessão.

~xx~

**13 de novembro de 2008**

**REGRAS PARA TRABALHAR COM EDWARD CULLEN**

Cathy chegou ao seu apartamento naquela noite com uma lasanha deliciosa em suas mãos e sem preâmbulos disse:

- Você está pronta, querida?

- Cathy estou tão assustada, não quero te decepcionar.

- Não, você não vai, Carlisle já sabe quem você é, ele se preocupa com quem rodeia o seu filho.

_Como se fosse o príncipe herdeiro._

- Suas funções por agora serão muito básicas, vai cuidar dos arquivos, coisa que já faz muito bem, atender ligações, revisar cartas, cuidará de quatro computadores e vai levar café para Edward.

_Oh, não!_

- Não se assuste, na maioria das vezes, nem se da conta do que está ao seu redor, enfim são várias coisas que irá aprendendo com o tempo.

- Cathy me diga a verdade, como ele é?

Catherine sorriu, se o seu esposo ouvisse o que ia dizer, com certeza lhe diria _eu sabia, eu sabia._

- É difícil, calado, teimoso, obsessivo por controle, tudo ele tem que comandar, nada pode escapar.

- Algumas vezes não vai te dar bom dia, porque estará tão estressado que não sabe nem que dia é, terão outros no qual o verá entrar, mas não sair porque trabalhará até de madrugada, principalmente nesses últimos três meses.

- O verá sorrir quando sua irmã Alice chegar, a garota é um furacão Bella, nunca jamais, por mais ocupado que esteja sempre estará para sua irmã ou sua mãe, quando elas duas o visitam ou ligam para ele, sorri como uma criança e é glorioso, Alice o suaviza um pouco, então será mais paciente.

- Eu costumo cuidar de todo o pessoal, assim que isso o que vou te dizer sobra, porque eu sei quem você é, qualquer coisa para que vaze sobre sua vida privada é uma catástrofe nesse escritório.

- Pouco a pouco, você terá acesso a tudo, a mais discreta e silenciosa que seja é melhor, mantenha uma imagem em seu escritório, entrará pessoas muito poderosas, não chame a atenção, Angela, você e eu somos a sua sombra.

Bella sorriu nervosa.

- Parece um personagem de romance gótico.

- Eles são todos eles são, há algo misterioso e inalcançável nessa família, não, não acho que são arrogantes ou que andam pelo mundo acreditando que porque tem mais dinheiro do que quaisquer estão acima de todos, não, eles são uma boa família, o que acontece é que às vezes tanto poder da às pessoas uma qualidade distante, eles são... Diferentes.

Bella andava de um lado para outro, e abraçou-se tentando proteger de algo que ela não entendia muito bem.

- Linda, se você não quer me diga, não ficarei irritada.

A garota olhava as fotos de sua família, Renée e Charlie, ela era um resumo de ambos, a força interior de seu pai e o espírito lúdico, rebelde e imprevisível de sua mãe. Ainda que o rebelde se houvesse agachado e escondido em alguma parte depois que James a machucou.

- Sabe? Minha cidade é pequenina... Minha vida foi minha mãe... Meu pai... E... Bom - suspirou - não importa, quando Renée morreu minha vida se limitou ainda mais.

- Minha mãe era minha conexão com o selvagem, a liberdade e o mundo, Charlie, que Deus o abençoe, é alguém conformado com sua vida, essa foi sua falha com Renée.

- Ela sonhava para mim e para ela muitas coisas, _o mundo nos espera baby_, me dizia.

- Eu não quero ter medo Cathy, o que faço sendo secretária de Edward Cullen? Às vezes sinto que não sai do meu quarto de infância, escondida, só sai uma vez e foi um erro.

- Essa Bella que estuda literatura, que vive em New York, que subiu para a presidência de semelhante companhia quem é? O farei bem? Viverei minha vida? Sairei lá fora algum dia?

- Cada um faz da sua vida o que deseja Bella, veja isso como uma oportunidade, uma maneira de aprender.

Essa noite Bella olhava a roupa que colocaria no dia seguinte.

Esse disfarce que a escondia, que a protegia, essa garota que ela era se perguntava:

_Se tudo isso é um desastre?_

_Se nada vale a pena?_

_Se sou apenas uma mosca disposta a ser esmagada?_

_Vou suportar trabalhar com esse homem que parece ser o dono do universo inteiro? Seria tão fácil correr, não foi assim com James?_

_Está me esperando em Forks para zombar de mim..._

_Papai devo dizer seu mantra:_

_Sou uma guerreira! Sou uma guerreira! Sou uma guerreira!_

_O sombrio Senhor do Castelo não poderá comigo._

_Não senhor!_

* * *

**N/A:**_ A garota de Forks será capaz de domesticar esse animal selvagem?_

_AME-ME OU DEIXE-ME deixar comentários é quase tão bom como saber que talvez Edward Cullen pode se obcecar com você._

* * *

**Conheceram mais sobre o Edward, como ele levava _relacionamentos _e como ele lida com a família. Já deu para perceber que ele e o Carlisle não se dão bem, os motivos disso aos poucos nós vamos descobrir. Edward tem muitos fantasmas no seu passado que o faz acreditar que não é digno de amor, que não existe nada para ele, e vai continuar assim por algum tempo.  
**

**No próximo capítulo vamos ver o primeiro dia da Bella no seu emprego, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Levando em conta de que a Bella não se veste como uma garota da idade dela, mas toda escondida...  
**

* * *

**Agradeço a todas que deixaram comentários, cada um é muito importante pra mim: Karlinha, Babi Waldorf, Lari SL, renata, Sheila, SouSo, Fe Campos, Franbgs, mari gouvea, cris reis, Ana Caroline NB, lia99a, Dani BXB, Lih, Mylla Lino, ana lucia, Cintia Ramos, EclipseShe, LauritaBruxinha, carol flor bell e Julete.  
**

**Ficaria mais feliz ainda se novas pessoas comentassem, cada comentário é combustível para o próximo capítulo vir mais rápido.  
**

* * *

******Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos e até breve  
**

******xx  
**


	4. O Homem de Lata 1

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - O homem de lata 1**

Bella Swan parou em frente ao enorme arranha-céu. Era tão pequena, ela sozinha contra esse bloco de ferro e cimento.

Pela primeira vez em dois anos que levava trabalhando ali; o edifício não era um edifício, não, aquilo era uma enorme criatura mitológica que estava engolindo-a lentamente. Todos os seres que ali que trabalhavam estava em submissão em frente a esse grande titã. Todos os dias via aquelas pessoas sendo devoradas e regurgitadas por essa coisa chamada _Cullen C.O_, ele todo se levantava poderoso na paisagem brutal do olimpo econômico brutal Nova York. Saberiam aqueles seres no alto que existia um mundo de homens que olhavam para cima perguntando-se o que se sentia ao estar sentado no trono do sol? Certamente não, os deuses sempre foram indiferentes.

Isabella entrou no elevador; segundo o que Cathy disse ela teria acesso ao elevador privado para a presidência, mas precisava de um passe especial, pessoalmente, não queria. Tinha a impressão de que o estúpido elevador era a maneira de delimitar território, entre eles (Ele) e os demais.

Quando chegou ao último andar ouviu a voz de James _"nunca sairá dessa cidade" "ah sim James? olhe para mim"_ deu um passo que a levou para o hall das salas da presidência, levantou a cabeça e tremia como um gatinho no meio o frio _"é a sua chance Bella, devolva" _deu um passo para trás, dois passos e James sorria como um sinal de triunfo, dois passos para frente e sua mãe diria _"vá baby" _tudo se definia nesse momento _"tonta Bella, é apenas um trabalho, sua vida não está aqui" _foi assim que o seu cérebro deu origens a suas pernas e seguiu adiante _"é assim baby, essa é minha garota." _

A primeira coisa que viu foi Cathy que sorria.

- Seja bem-vinda linda, oh não fique assustada, respire fundo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Bella segurou no pulso da secretária como se fosse uma criança dando os primeiros passos.

- Já estou aqui Cathy, não vou voltar atrás.

A mulher levou Bella para a mesa que ela ocuparia; estava ao lado do dela e a dois passos do escritório principal.

- Ele já está aqui?

- Não, hoje vai chegar as nove, parece que ficou aqui até depois da meia-noite, essa semana tem sido terrível, dois grandes negócios, milhões de dólares e um problema de dimensões catastróficas que parece que vai resolver hoje, você verá.

- Mmm... E as outras garotas?

- Ângela e Lauren não devem demorar Lauren sempre chega tarde, agora mãos a obra.

Em quinze minutos, Bella revisava relatórios de várias subsidiárias, organizava arquivos e preparava café.

Ângela Weber era uma garota bonita e nervosa, lhe deu boas vindas com um beijo na bochecha, coisa que surpreendeu Bella.

- Vamos trabalhar bem juntas, você vai ver, já conhece a máquina? - O último disse em um sussurro, para que Cathy não ouvisse.

- Eu só o vi de passagem.

- Aterrorizante.

"_E lindo como um demônio."_

- Tente não olhá-lo em seus olhos, sempre te dá à impressão de que vai te comer com uma só mordida, parece um predador pronto para acabar com você... Isabella você fez café?

- Aham.

- Ele odeia o que eu faço, disse que é muito doce, eu juro Bella tento agradá-lo com açúcar, mas nunca dou com a piada.

Poucos minutos depois chegou Lauren Mallory, era uma loira oxigenada, com muita maquiagem e roupa colada, parecia que a norma de ser discreta na presidência não era para ela. Sua blusa dois tamanho a menos que o ideal, não a deixava nem se mover e como se fosse pouco a tinha desabotoado para que todos vissem seus seios retocados por um cirurgião plástico, deixando ver um pouco do seu sutiã. Olho para Bella de cima a baixo como se fosse um animal exótico. Deu-lhe um desprezivo _olá _e logo se sentou em sua mesa olhando as unhas, para depois passar um perfume doce e forte que fez Ângela espirrar.

Bella se sentia desconfortável, conhecia bem esse olhar de Lauren, era o olhar de alguém que via uma garota vestida com as roupas da avó, alguém feioso a quem se negava a entrada nas grandes lojas de Manhattan pressentindo que seu master card tinha um limito pequeno. Lauren Mallory era o tipo de mulher que nunca sairia do tempo feliz da escola, no que certamente era a rainha dos populares. Discretamente Bella tirou do bolso um pequeno espelho e olhou nele, odiava o fato de dar razão para Lauren, seu cabelo amarrado em um laço apertado atrás da nuca, seus olhos tediosos escondidos atrás daqueles óculos de mulher frustrada, sua falta de maquiagem, sua falta de acessórios e a blusa abotoada até o fim e de mangas compridas, saia escura e seus sapatos tipo botas que não eram nada bonitos. Voltou a olhar para Lauren _"Bella amadureça, você não tem dezesseis anos"_ não, tinha vinte e um, e parecia ter quarenta.

Ângela parou nervosa e ficou olhando para o elevador.

- Ele está vindo, deve estar furioso, todo esse bendito problema em Massachussets, espero que hoje se resolva tudo isso, vai me matar de nervoso.

Bella como se movida por uma mola, parou em seu assento e contou os segundos para que Edward Cullen aparecesse. Escutou em seu interior a musiquinha que passa antes dos filmes, e então ele apareceu _"merda, parece realmente um personagem de Romance, Edward ROCHESTER, DARCY, HEATCLIFF Cullen" _Caminhou por todo o longo corredor vestido de cinza com uma linda camisa branca de linho; estava de óculos escuros e as luvas.

Cathy sorriu.

- Bom dia Edward.

- Bom dia Cathy - respondeu de forma mecânica.

A voz de veludo ressoou por cada músculo e poro de Bella. Ele ia seguir o caminho, mas Cathy o interrompeu.

- Senhor, te apresento sua nova secretária: Isabella Swan.

_"Bella não comece a morder os lábios e nem core como um tomate."_

Ele olhou para ela sem realmente olhar, seus óculos o afastavam de qualquer objetivo.

- Swan? Sobrenome interessante. _'Cisne? "Parece mais o patinho feio."_

De uma forma ou outra a garota pressentiu aquele comentário _"não chore Bella, é um idiot seu chefe"_

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor - Bella estendeu a mão, mas o gesto não foi correspondido.

- Cathy falou bem de você, eu espero que tudo o que ela disse seja verdade.

"_Arrogante, quem pensa que é? O rei do império? Oh sim é verdade, esse é o seu império, déspota, imbecil... ah sim Senhor Cullen, muito prazer, sim, tudo o que disseram sobre você é verdade, a maquina, o homem de lata que não tem coração"._ Bella apertou os punhos e colocou suas mãos atrás das costas.

- Sim senhor.

- Cathy quando Taylor Coleman chegar já sabe o que fazer.

- Edward, você vai fazer isso aqui?

- Sim, e todas vocês vão ser testemunhas - o som em sua voz era de ameaça - ah e Cathy diga às pessoas que fazem a limpeza que não voltem a usar esse maldito inseticida, o cheiro é horrível - e assim desapareceu por trás da porta do escritório.

Ângela e Cathy soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Te dissemos Lauren, ele odeia esse perfume.

- O que? Por acaso pretende até me dizer que perfume usar?

- Você sabe quais são as regras nesse escritório Lauren, isso não é uma revista de moda, não é Vanity Fair.

- Eu sou a imagem desse escritório.

- Pare de falar como em uma má novela Lauren, a imagem desse escritório está ali dentro, com ele basta e sobra e trate de ao menos abotoar sua blusa, não quer que Esme Cullen apareça e te veja assim.

- Você está sugerindo que me vista como ela? - Lauren apontou para Bella a quem essa cena parecia ridícula, era como presenciar um drama de televisão adolescente, que nem sequer ela quando o foi suportou.

Cathy estava furiosa.

- Cale-se! Ao menos Isabella vem para cá trabalhar, não vem delirar sobre o fato de chegar ao topo às custas da família Cullen.

"_Ao menos a cama do Edward Cullen"_ esse foi o pensamento de Ângela, quem havia visto as tentativas infrutíferas de Lauren para chegar ali.

- Como se trave velho corvo?

Nesse momento Bella viu o caráter que havia mantido Catherine Cope na presidência de _CULLEN C.O._ Leah Clearwater estaria orgulhosa.

- Me atrevo a isso e a muito mais Lauren Malloy, sua amizade com Rosalie Hale me importa uma merda, se meta com Bella e te despedaço.

"_Diabos, agora a rainha da escola vai me odiar, que bom começo!"_

Lauren fez uma birra e bateu os pés, ela sabia que a velha era intocável, portanto se sentou e olhou com ódio infinito as três mulheres na sua frente.

- É hora do seu café, por favor, Bella.

- Sim, é hora de enfrentar o monstro Bella - Lauren disse de maneira depreciativa.

Bella se levantou de sua mesa, passou as mãos nervosamente sobre sua saia e seu cabelo_ "tranquila, tranqüila, ele não vai te comer"_ Pegou a xícara de café_ "não pensa que você vai cair, não caia, não diante dele."_

Quando entrou no escritório, Bella não estava preparada para o que viu, ele de costas olhando desde a janela enorme. Não parecia perceber que havia alguém o observando. Era uma figura solitária no poder. Desde último andar da _Cullen C.O _Edward olhava New York com absoluta indiferença, uma sensação de solidão indefinida percorria a atmosfera do lugar.

O escritório era enorme, lindamente decorado em tons claros, as paredes estavam nuas com exceção de um velho recorte de jornal emoldurado em um quadro de ouro, onde o primeiro dono da companhia Ernest Cullen dava a mão para o presidente Herbert Hoover por ser uma das poucas companhias que sobreviveram à grande depressão. O resto do lugar era o sonho de um fanático em tecnologia, e no centro de tudo uma enorme e linda mesa de madeira que parecia muito antiga, certamente pertencia ao homem do recorde de jornal; era o único quente que se encontrava ali. O resto era anticéptico, frio e impessoal. Esse era o trono de Edward príncipe do gelo, mas havia algo mais, um telescópio? Para que diabos um telescópio?

- Senhor, seu café.

Ele se virou, seu gesto parecia uma criança que tinha sido pego fazendo uma travessura. Ele franziu a testa e deu-lhe um olhar com aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, Bella sentiu uma tontura semelhante a da vez em que ficou no topo das rochas em frente ao mar perto da reserva.

- Deixe-o ai - apontou para a mesa, ela viu suas mãos pela primeira vez, eram mãos finas com dedos longos, mãos de pianista. Bella caminhou até a mesa, nunca em sua vida tinha estado tão assustada "não caia, não derrame o café, diabos Bella não trema, não trema", mas a última ordem foi inútil, começou a tremer como se fosse um animal a ponto do sacrifício. Ele ficou olhando-a e esboço um sorriso malvado e zombeteiro.

_"Merda! Está zombando de mim? Vou cair, ele vai zombar de mim, devo estar com minhas bochechas em chamas, merda ele cheira tão bem, é tão lindo! Quantos anos têm? Não permita que ele te domine!"_

Colocou o café sobre a mesa, uma imperceptível gosta de suor percorreu seu rosto, chegou sã e salva, quase salta como se tivesse ganhado uma medalha olímpica.

Ele se aproximou e sua loção chegou ao nariz de Bella que se segurou nas bordas da mesa para não cair diante o prazer de semelhante aroma.

- Nossa, finalmente, pensei que não ia sobreviver até aqui, senhorita?

- Swan.

- Ah sim, Swan, viu? Ainda está viva, não como pessoas, pelo menos não a essa hora do dia - lhe disse com um sorriso sincero.

_"Não, não a essa hora do dia, mas certamente o faz, aposto que gosta de infundir medo. Medo? Tem medo Bella? Inferno que sim."_

A garota olhou para o chão e de maneira inconsciente mordeu a boca, não resistia tê-lo tão perto, era de novo aquela tremenda sensação que teve da primeira vez que o viu no elevador; a meia-irmã da cinderela escondida atrás da cortina. Ele pegou a xícara e levou à boca, tomou um gole, _"Jesus, José e Maria estou morrendo"_ Bella olhou para ele timidamente, sentiu um tremor em seu sexo _"O quê? Estou excitada? Deus, nem mesmo James me provocava isso, estou louca! Não o conheço, ele é odioso, que vergonha, maldição! Estou em frente ao homem de lata e minha calcinha treme o que está acontecendo?" _

Edward a observava, quem era? Que coisa era aquela mulher que o olhava como se fosse uma água a ponto de engoli-la? _"Espero que ao menos saiba trabalhar. Swan que patinho feio, bom ao menos não é como Lauren com sua maquiagem de travesti. Diabos esse é o melhor café que já tomei."_

- Ângela não fez isso.

- Não, eu que fiz.

Edward virou-se de novo para a janela, se incomodava em compartilhar seus espaços de solidão com alguém, muito menos com uma desconhecida. Esse gesto ela o tomou como ordem tácita para sair. Morria de vontade de tocar o seu cabelo.

Chegou à sua mesa tentando acalmar as milhares de emoções que aquele ser lhe provocava.

- Viu? Ele não te devorou - Cathy sorriu.

"_Não, ainda não, mas sinto que o fará"_

- O que disse sobre o café, gostou?

- Não disse nada.

- Isso quer dizer que gostou, oh Bella de agora em diante você vai fazer - Ângela saltava, ao menos o veria ainda menos.

Para a garota sair daquela sala foi como sair de uma cova fria _"é verdade Thomas, é uma máquina, nada está vivo ali, tudo nesse escritório é tão anti-humano, não havia nada, nada está ali dentro, sinto sua falta Tom!"_

Tudo nessa oficina se movia a mil por hora. Ângela parecia nervosa, coisa que Bella conhecendo-a tão pouco pressentia que esse era seu estado natural; estava perdida entre uma montanha de papéis, os telefones tocavam a todo o tempo, Cathy entrava e saia do escritório e Lauren, bom, Lauren era Lauren. Bella se encontrou entre as três. Tentou ajudar Ângela a organizar aquela desordem, mas ela não deixou.

- O que você está procurando Angela?

- Alguns papéis Bella, alguns contratos e não os encontro sabe o que isso significa?

Bella olhou para a porta do ogro e disse:

- O vampiro vai sugar o seu sangue.

- Você descreveu bem.

- Calma eu vou te ajudar - a segurou pela mão e sorriu de forma doce.

- Não, atenda os telefones, já que a senhorita escola não quer.

Em meia hora atendeu a quase trinta pessoas, muitos deles de diferentes países, Cathy dizia a quem passar e quem não, fornecedores de todas as partes do mundo, presidentes de empresas, agentes de correios _"parem o mundo, que eu quero descer, é desta forma todos os dias?"_

Taylor Coleman chegou perto das onze da manhã, era um homem magro que sorria o tempo todo, ou fingia sorriso, as olhava de soslaio. A cada cinco segundos, tirava seu lenço para enxugar o suor.

Cathy entrou e permaneceu mais de quinze minutos, o que estava acontecendo?

A secretária saiu do escritório.

- Quer café senhor Coleman? - ela sorria com aquele gesto que Bella conhecia e que Tom havia descrito uma vez _"linda é como se anunciasse a tempestade."_

- Não, obrigada Senhora Cope.

Logo a voz de Edward se escutou por trás do intercomunica dor.

- Digam que entrem Cathy, todas vocês no meu escritório - era quase uma ordem de guerra.

Todas se levantaram e seguiram o homem como em uma fila indiana. Bella se escondeu atrás de Cathy e Ângela, Lauren se se encostou à porta.

- Sente-se Senhor Coleman.

Edward arregaçou a manda da sua camisa, esse simples ato fez Bella tremer.

O homem se apressou a dar-lhe a mão, mas esse o olhou com desprezo.

- Não seja cínico Senhor Coleman, você pensou que ia ser capaz de passar impune?

- Ao que se refere? - O homem olhou para a porta.

- Sente-se! - O grito retumbou em torno do escritório, Coleman caiu na cadeira como se algo o tivesse puxado do chão.

Edward agarrou uns papéis e os colocou na cara do homem que olhava para todas as partes.

- Em 2003 começou com um vazamento de informações nessa empresa, meu pai e seus assessores não entendiam de onde vinha, ou ao menos não quem o produzia, naquela vez não foi tão grande, mas afetou a investigação durante mais de dois anos, quão foi a nossa surpresa quando a empresa competidora anunciou a nova liga que se fazia com o berílio? Em 2005 um novo vazamento muito maior desde Massachussets, precisamente onde você trabalhava, o projeto de nanotecnologia sobre implantes cerebrais? Milhões de dólares jogados no lixo.

O homem suava.

- Sabe do que eu falo idiota?

- Não.

- Está mentindo, em 2007 pudemos deter o maldito vazamento de informações sobre o "Gelo negro" sabe o que é isso?

- Claro, é sobre o laser capaz de derreter os mais fortes metais a metros de distância, eu trabalhei nisso, sou um dos dez engenheiros - o homem de repente percebeu que tinha dito todas essas palavras tacitamente incrimina tórias.

- Exatamente.

Bella olhava para aquele animal furioso que ameaçava aquele homem, era como presenciar uma luta entre uma formiga e um elefante.

- Seguimos a pista por cinco anos, vendendo informação para empresas fantasmas, sempre cada passo na investigação você o informava.

- Eu... Eu...

- Suas contas bancárias, oito milhões de dólares, carros caros, uma casa nas Bahamas, tudo eu tenho aqui.

- Senhor Cullen eu fiz isso pela minha esposa e filho doente.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

- Não minta, nem sequer sua esposa sabe sobre o dinheiro, ela trabalha como consultora legal para pagar o tratamento do seu filho, maldito bastardo, você gasta todo seu dinheiro em jogos, cassino e prostitutas. Seu filho? Não interessa para você.

- Essas provas não são suficientes, não tem nada contra mim - homem levantou da cadeira, Lauren assustada correio até Cathy.

- Claro que é idiota, o FBI já sabe você vai para a prisão por muitos anos.

Taylor Coleman tentou fugir, mas a voz de trovão de Edward Cullen o deteve.

- Você não pode escapar, a polícia o aguarda na saída, em cada elevador, na saída principal e de emergência, você pertence a mim.

O homem cego pela fúria se lançou como um animal preso em uma gaiola de ferro, Angela e Lauren gritaram quando viram que ia bater em Edward.

- Seu filho da puta - mas o impulso não chegou muito longe, já que seu rosto bateu contra o punho do Presidente da _Cullen C.O_.

Suas finas e lindas mãos de pianista, também eram os punhos de alguém que havia brigado com as mãos entre Amsterdã, Berlim e Londres.

Bella estava pasmada, odiava a violência. _"O que faço aqui trabalhando com esse homem das cavernas?"_ Ela não podia tirar os olhos daquele homem, estava lindo, selvagem, perigoso e inumano. Desde sua posição do poder ele poderia esmagar o mundo se tivesse vontade.

Coleman tinha o nariz sangrando, o cheiro de sangue sempre fazia Bella ter náuseas, ia desmaiar _"Não na frente dele" _encostou-se à parede, enquanto via Cathy chamar tal de agende Jackson. Em poucos segundos apareceu o homem com mais dois agentes.

- O leve daqui, o maldito está contaminando o meu escritório.

Instantaneamente Bella correu para os banheiros.

- Bella querida você está bem?

- Não, não posso trabalhar aqui, esse homem é o diabo.

- Isabella Swan, você não entende!

- O que tenho que entender Cathy? Por Deus! Esse homem no chão sangrando, a violência, o abuso de poder, tudo por uma estúpida informação de... De que merda!

- Estúpida informação? Isso que acontece por você viver entre livros do século passado, bilhões de dólares, empregos que dependiam do desenvolvimento dessas tecnologias, os implantes eram para controlar os impulsos de epilepsia e monitorar certos tipos de tumores cerebrais; o gelo negro em mãos erradas seria uma arma letal, Bella. Deus! Ele só tem vinte e sete anos e tem todo o mundo nas suas costas... Devia ter escutado ele tocar piano. Era lindo! Não julgue o que não conhece.

- Ele é cruel.

As feições de Cathy se suavizaram.

- Ele deve ser Bella, é a única maneira de sobreviver aos lobos.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Ame-me ou__ deixe-me, deixar comentários é quase tão bom quanto servir café ao Edward Cullen e ele gostar._

* * *

**Oh esse 'Patinho Feio' ainda vai dar tanta dor de cabeça pro Edward no futuro, vocês nem imaginam... conseguimos ****ver ****nesse capítulo um pouco do Edward em seu escritório, no caso ele é um homem de vinte sete anos com uma alma um tanto velha, ele é solitário... da até uma dó, porém ele é arrogante demais nesse começo, vamos passar um pouco de raivinha por como ele trata a Bella, mas não vai durar muito. _  
_**

**Bella SE acha feia, ela não é feia, apenas não gosta de parecer bonita, sua autoestima está no chão... mas isso também vai mudar, não agora, mas mais pra frente.  
**

**Pretendo postar o próximo em 15 dias!  
**

* * *

******Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**********xx**  



	5. O Homem de Lata 2

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - O homem de lata 2**

Chegou a sua mesa _"não vou me render, não vou me render"_ ainda assim estava ansiosa, era apenas 10h30min da manhã e parece que por ali tinha passado um furacão e pressentia que assim era na maioria das vezes. Em quinze minutos escutou a voz do ogro por trás do intercomunicador.

- Cathy, por favor, mais café.

"_Nossa, por favor? Isso é novo."_

- Bella querida.

"_Eu? Outra vez?"_

Entrou no escritório e o viu falando no telefone, parecia um tigre enjaulado, Bella queria sair correndo antes que esse a comesse com uma mordida. Odiava sentir-se tão vulnerável, Renée e Charlie não a haviam criado para que se sentisse assim, nem mesmo em frente aos golpes de James duvidou em algum momento o forte que era para poder resistir; resistir à dor e o medo. Mas Edward Cullen tinha outro tipo de poder, um poder nascido da segurança que ele mesmo irradiava a segurança que nascia de saber que somente com um movimento do dedo indicador ele poderia mandar incendiar o mundo se quisesse. A segurança de entender que de uma só palavra dependiam milhares de pessoas, os futuros deles lhe dava um poder assustador. Imaginava como um desses imperadores romanos que apenas apontando o dedo para cima ou para baio a vida de um homem estava a sua total disposição. O poder absoluto. Bella temia esse conceito. Sob seu domínio não existia nenhuma liberdade, nem sequer a dele, Edward Cullen era um escravo do seu próprio poder.

- Sim, tem vinte minutos... Não, o idiota fingiu que não sabia de nada, sim está indo a caminho da prisão estadual, tem que esperar até o julgamento para ver se ele diz quem é o seu contato... Tenho minhas suspeitas, Jacob Black? Talvez.

Bella se apressava para sair da cova quando escutou.

- Senhorita Swan, fique.

"_Virgem santa, agora o que foi? A Terceira Guerra Mundial."_

- Sente-se.

As suas pernas tremiam. Sentou-se em frente a ele e o olhou diretamente no rosto, Bella notou algo estranho nele, era como se deliberadamente fugisse da atenção que recebia; em dois minutos fazia mil coisas de uma vez, era energético e esgotante. Ela esperou mais de dez minutos, o observava sorrateiramente, conseguiu controlar a agitação e seu tique de morder os lábios.

Enquanto ele lia papel atrás de papel, Bella se fixava em sua mania compulsiva de tocar o cabelo, de levar os dedos para a ponte do nariz, de olhar seu relógio a cada cinco segundos, de por a caneta na boca (algo tremendamente sensual que fez com que Bella se remexesse em seu assento).

- Sr. Cullen - estava impaciente para sair, ele fez um gesto para que esperasse.

- Vou ditar um informe, espero que seja boa em digitação.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pegue o meu notebook, eu vou ditar-lhe para que envie diretamente do e-mail da intranet da empresa.

- Do seu e-mail?

- Não, do seu, em sua nova conta aparece como minha secretária.

Agora era oficial, ela era _sua secretária._

Ele começou a ditar. Deu graças a Deus que era boa nisso, dois anos na faculdade fazendo enormes ensaios literários lhe dava a capacidade de ser muito rápida, no entanto ter aquele homem quase respirando em seu pescoço era uma tortura. Podia sentir a eletricidade que fluía do corpo dele para o dela, desde as pontas dos seus pés, subia por suas pernas chegando ao seu sexo, onde o calor parecia brincar com seu centro, subiu até o seu ventre e seios, chegava até o seu colo e se instalava em suas bochechas. Abaixou a cabeça para que ele não pudesse ver nem remotamente aquele rubor que traduzia tê-lo tão perto. Sua voz a acariciava, sua voz forte e impessoal.

Ele andou de um lado para outro passando de vez em quando de maneira fantasma por suas costas, o cheiro da loção, a altura que a asfixiava, o movimento de suas mãos, enquanto ele ditava uma das suas palavras, os silêncios enquanto encontrava as palavras corretas que lhe deveria dizer, Bella estava segura que até podia ouvir o som de sua respiração. Bella nesse momento estava consciente do quão pequena era, pelo menos se ele sentasse, seria mais confortável, cada passo que ele dava o registrava. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

- Desculpe senhor, repita, por favor.

- Portanto os direitos da patente...

"_Patente, Bella pense na patente, não no que tem atrás de você."_

O informe não parecia terminar. Bella colocou toda a sua concentração em cada palavra e letra, às vezes o olhava por cima do ombro, mas ele se esquivava toda vez. _"Faz calor"._

- Atentamente.

"_Finalmente."_

- Edward Cullen, presidente da _Cullen C.O_, leia senhorita.

Bella leu o informe, sua voz calculada e fria, graças a Deus parecia com o seu pai capaz de fingir tranquilidade e um tanto de indiferença para não deixar vir à superfície nenhum sentimento ou sensação delatora.

- Agora envie para a filial em Washington.

- Sim Senhor, isso é tudo?

- Sim.

Antes de sair do escritório o viu quando ele pegava o telescópio e olhava alguma parte _"olhando seu reino, Senhor Cullen?"_

Sem ter controle sobre o que eu pensava, Bella lembrou de James, aquela sensação de curiosidade que seu ex-namorado despertou na primeira vez que o viu era quase o mesmo que sentia por Edward Cullen. Quem é? O que pensa? O que está por trás de todo esse mistério? Durante muito tempo Bella pensou que era sua obsessão por aqueles personagens obscuros que povoavam sua mente literária que a havia levado a se envolver com James Morris. Era uma garota romântica que acreditava que podia salvar o garoto mal de Forks de si mesmo, que por trás daquela fachada rebelde sem causa só estava um garoto assustado faminto por amor, mas o que encontrou foi tão diferente, tão assustador que todo seu espírito romântico se derrubou. James estava podre, não tinha a rebeldia poética que ela imaginava, o que mostrava era só uma fachada para encobrir a sua incapacidade, sua ignorância e falta de imaginação. Ela pegou sua mão e o colocou em seu mundo de livros e música, o permitiu perverter a sua vida, o seu espaço e sua essência, ele era capaz de fazer coisas que agora a envergonhava. De verdade o amava? Tinha certeza de que ela fez de alguma forma, a raposa mal que James era, resumia toda a sua imaginação romântica. Quem sabe Marcus tinha razão. Ela pressentia que James não era grande coisa, que ele o sabia e que ela com seu amor ideal lhe tinha feito acreditar que ele era muito mais do que realmente era. E agora tinha esse outro homem, que instalava na mesma geografia romântica, uma primeira vez deslumbrante no elevador, uma presença sensual que lhe falava ao seu corpo, um mistério digno de literatura, um homem tão bonito que era difícil descrever, com uma beleza que doía e que ao mesmo tempo era cruel e inumano como só a beleza pode ser. Não podia acreditar que novamente era essa garota, que em apenas um dia com esse homem, ela tremia completamente. Que tonta! Que menininha! Era como se novamente se oferecesse para ser despedaçada e humilhada, era como se quisesse voltar a esse ponto, sentir essa obsessão por alguém. Não! Ela não o faria. No seu pequeno mundo, privado e talvez insignificante Bella Swan se rebelasse, não só contra o poder de Edward Cullen, se rebelava contra aquele sentimento onde o amor tinha que ser um estado agônico da alma, não, não devia ser assim... Jamais! Com suas pequenas mãos lutaria se esconderia em sua roupa de avó, em seu cabelo recolhido e suas grossas lentes. Não faria o que fez com James, ao menos contava que Edward Cullen nunca se fixaria nela, nem em um milhão de anos; isso não era Forks onde ela era a menina mais bonita do povo, onde com sua inteligência, malicia e conhecimento atraiu o zorro para a armadilha. Deus! E se o que sentiu por James foi só uma vaidade? Era assustador pensar nisso, não, ela o amava de verdade, o fez, mas de que forma? Por trás daquele escritório existia um homem quer era o resumo de seus sonhos românticos, não era o que a obcecava, era o que representava... Livros, amor eterno, sensualidade e fogo.

Faltando vinte minutos para o meio-dia. Ângela saltava nervosamente de um lado a outro, tinha os olhos a ponto das lagrimas e a viu correr para o banheiro, _"pobre garota, esse trabalho vai matá-la"_. Bella nunca foi esse tipo de pessoa que interferia em nada, muito menos com alguém que não conhecia, mas Ângela foi tão simpática desde o começo e aquele pequeno beijo de boas vindas foi tão doce e calmante que Bella não pode evitar ir atrás dela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh Bella, ele vai me demitir, já me disse uma vez.

- O que foi?

- Enviei os relatórios errados, o contrato _Cullen-Finn,_ é um negócio super importante, amanhã os advogados de ambas as empresas vem para revisar, dessa empresa depende um contrato com o governo do México.

- Para onde você enviou?

- Não sei, ontem à noite com a confusão do Coleman, minha mãe novamente no hospital, não sei onde os enviei.

- Para onde mandou correspondência ontem?

- Para várias divisões na cidade, são cinco Bella, as mandei pelo correio interno, o que vou fazer? Você viu, ele não tem compaixão por ninguém.

- Você não pode ir buscar ou chamar alguém para que as divisões procurem?

- Eu liguei e disseram que eles não têm tempo para verificar carta após carta, são centenas de papéis, além do mais tem que organizar a teleconferência com o presidente do banco, em Berlim.

- Vamos fazer algo, não se preocupe.

Ângela começou a chorar como uma criança.

- Bella, eu e minha mãe dependemos desse trabalho, o tratamento é caro e a empresa o financia, se ele me demite o que será de mim? Da minha mãe? Nunca vou conseguir algo melhor que isso. Bella eu lutei para me manter aqui, apesar do stress, da responsabilidade e desse homem que me deixa louca.

Lauren entrou no banheiro e ficou olhando-as.

- Nossa, fofocando no banheiro?

Bella a olhou com impaciência.

- Vamos Angie, vamos sair daqui.

- Ele está te esperando Ângela, tem mais de quatro minutos – disse Lauren enquanto retocava seu batom.

Ângela ficou estática de medo, Bella a empurrou para fora do banheiro, Lauren seguramente utilizaria o medo da garota para zombar dela.

Quando saíram o viram parado ao lado de Cathy, estava com os braços cruzados.

- Onde está o contrato Finn senhorita Weber?

- Eu, eu...

Algo naquela atitude intransigente do Cullen fez o espirito caudilhista que Bella herdou de sua mãe vir à tona, lhe fez um gesto interior, aquele de levantar o dedo do coração e lhe dizer _"meta-o pela bunda senhor arrogante"._

- Senhor, eu cometi um erro essa manhã, antes de vocês chegarem, Cathy ou Ângela, enviei o contrato para uma das divisões da cidade.

Cathy estava estupefata, ela sabia que não era verdade, ela verificou o correio, sabia o que entrava e saia dessa oficina, ele fez um gesto de negação para Bella, ela correspondeu com um imperceptível _"eu sei o que faço Cathy"_. Imediatamente, a mulher olhou para Ângela que tinha a boca aberta de espanto, sabia até onde corria a água do moinho.

- Cathy, você – apontou para ela - no meu escritório, agora.

- O que você fez Bella? Ele vai te demitir.

- Senhor! Bella, não, é a minha responsabilidade.

- Não se preocupe Ângela, sua mãe depende de você, não permitirei que ela sofra por esse idiota, se minha mãe estivesse viva concordaria comigo.

Bella arrumou a blusa como se estivesse indo se apresentar em uma briga, inclinou sua cabeça de maneira orgulhosa, apertou sua boca e foi até a batalha.

- Sabe o que isso significa senhorita...?

- Swan, senhor, Swan.

- Como seja, pensei que o que a Cathy tinha dito era verdade, mas parece que ela se enganou.

- Por favor, Edward, foi um erro.

- Um erro Senhora Cope? Não nesse escritório, não existe erro. Você está demitida.

Bella o olhava de maneira depreciativa e zombeteira.

- O que você disser.

Cathy olhava com horror, não, não ia permitir tal coisa, sabia que Bella valia à pena, ela foi nomeada para substitui-la, não tinha dito isso nem mesmo para Thomas, mas sabia disso quase desde o início. Era egoísta, ela sabia, mas a menina tinha uma qualidade que só tinha conhecido nela e em Leah Clearwater, era uma lutadora leal, nesse momento o estava comprovando, arriscava o seu emprego por alguém que mal conhecia _"oh Bella se alguma vez duvidei de você, hoje você esclareceu tudo, você será sua assistente pessoal, eu sei."_

- Edward, por favor, não a demita, ela vai buscar o contrato, irá às divisões, uma por uma, se não encontrar, amanhã terá minha renuncia também, eu confio nela, você e Carlisle sabem que eu quando dou a minha palavra, a cumpro.

- Não vale à pena Cathy.

"_Deus, pode existir alguém mais odioso?"_ pensou Bella.

- Edward vale a pena eu te garanto, confie em mim.

O homem parou pensativo, não podia arriscar a Cathy, ela era sua mão direita, não tinha paciência para outra nova secretária, e ainda mais da noite pro dia. Além do mais, quem suportaria sua família caso isso acontecesse? Todos adoravam a Cathy Cope, ela era insubstituível.

- Tudo bem senhora Cope, quero esses papéis hoje antes das seis da tarde, ou Troya vai queimar nesse escritório.

Ao sair, Cathy correu para sua bolsa, pegou duzentos dólares e deu para a Bella.

- Cada uma dessas divisões esta em um dos distritos, começa com o de Tribeca, é o mais próximo, depois o escritório do Bronx, ali está Dora Allen, que é um amor, ela vai deixar você revisar as correspondências, eu ligarei para todas, não se preocupe, chegue ao Queen, o escritório fica perto da ponte da Rua 59, agora vou anotar os endereços e por último vá ao St. George. Bella isso vai te tomar toda à tarde boneca – Cathy olhou para Ângela furiosa – Onde você estava com a cabeça menina? Olha a confusão que armou.

- Desculpe Cathy, Bella desculpe o que posso fazer?

- Não se preocupe Ângela, eu vou arrumar isso, você prepara a videoconferência, além do mais se você for comigo ele saberá que mentimos e vai demitir as três, não podemos deixar a Lauren sozinha certo? Seria um desastre, ou talvez não.

Todas sorriram.

- Você é um amor Bella, vou te agradecer por toda a vida.

Ao meio-dia Bella corria por toda a Manhattan, tentando encontrar um taxi; quinze milhões de habitantes e uns poucos taxis, todo mundo nessa cidade caminhava. Que irônico! Chegou a Tribeca e foi diretamente em busca dos papéis, não os encontrou, ainda que a busca durou quase uma hora, para chegar ao Bronx pegou o metrô que demorou quase 45 minutos, pois nenhum taxi a quis levar, havia um engarrafamento produto de um acidente; um caminhão com um carro. O escritório estava fechado e abriam às três da tarde, Bella morria de fome, finalmente chegou Dora Allen que a ajudou a buscar, mas nada. Ir ao Queen foi mais fácil, mas os contratos também não estavam ali, às quatro da tarde Cathy ligou e lhe disse que não fosse ao Brooklyn que ameaçou metade do escritório para que procurassem os papeis e que não tinham achado. Os contratos estavam no State Island no distrito Sr. George, o mais longe de todos; teria que pegar o metro e depois a balsa para ir até a ilha, chegou quase às 5 da tarde, desfalecia, os pés doíam e a cabeça, não poderia ir a universidade nesse dia, odiava isso. Finalmente com o contrato em mãos chegou a _Cullen C.O_ às 06h30min da tarde, Cathy e Ângela a esperavam com o Jesus na boca.

- Bella, você é minha heroína – Ângela a abraçou – imagino que não tenha comido, comprei comida chinesa, é o mínimo que posso fazer por você.

- Obrigada Ângela.

- Você está louca? Salvou a minha vida!

- Não foi nada.

- Foi tudo Bella, tudo – disse Cathy que estava orgulhosa, ela sabia que por trás dessa aparência tímida se escondia uma menina com espirito de fogo. – Agora leve os papéis.

- Faça você Cathy.

- Não querida, supõe que o erro seja seu.

Edward Cullen a esperava, Bella já não tremia, já não tinha medo; um sentimento insolente tinha nascido em seu interior... Não, já não estava assustada, como definir essa sensação? Esse homem a desafiava, o rato em frente ao elefante.

- Pensei que não iria conseguir.

- Pensou errado senhor Cullen.

- Se você tivesse falhado, teria perdido a Cathy, sabe o que é isso? Ela teria se demitido e é um luxo que não posso me dar, o maldito contrato não me importa em nada, teria mandado redigir de novo.

- Quer dizer que tudo isso foi por nada? – _"Diabo"._

- Não, foi por essa mulher que te defendeu e arriscou o trabalho por você, foi uma prova de confiança, por acaso não entende? Nesse escritório senhorita Swan, é a confiança em meus trabalhadores o único que conta, você viu essa manhã com o senhor Coleman, você provou ser digna da confiança de Cathy, eu só sou o seu chefe, ela é sua amiga, eu não serei importante na sua vida, talvez seja uma figura transitória, mas ela lhe deu a mão e conhecendo a senhora Cope como a conheço, isso é algo grande... É difícil ter um amigo.

Bella o olhou com curiosidade, era o mais humano que tinha escutado dele em todo o dia. A noite caia sobre New York, as luzes dos grandes arranha-céus já iluminavam a cidade. A janela ainda estava descoberta, as luzes chegavam diretamente no escritório e iluminavam de maneira melancólica esse homem que estava em frente a ela, era como se ele escondesse na penumbra. De novo a sensação de solidão a invadiu. _"É tão jovem, o que faz aqui? O que eu faço aqui?"_

- Não vai me demitir?

- Não.

"_Não espere que te agradeça, convencido"_ Queria chegar ao se pequeno apartamento, dormir como um bebê e pensar que esse dia infernal nunca aconteceu.

- Até amanhã senhor.

- Ainda não, deve ligar para o México e Vancouver, e deve arquivar umas coisas, por causa do seu "pequeno" inconveniente hoje, não fez o seu trabalho.

"_Por Deus Bella, você é tão idiota. Foi capaz de sentir compaixão por ele! É um burro."_

Deveria ir, se demitir, mas não, não o faria.

Às sete da noite o viu sair do seu covil, de novo com seu casaco, seus óculos, pegou as chaves. Bella supôs que era de um dos seus carros. Aproximou-se dela sem olhá-la no rosto.

- Sua antecessora Heidi, filtrou informação sobre minha vida privada para uma revista, espero que Cathy tenha dito que isso é imperdoável.

- Lhe garanto senhor Cullen, que o que eu vi nessa manhã, já estou avisada.

Logo ele esboçou um sorriso torto, Bella o olhou _"com esse sorriso conquista o mundo."_

- Foi divertida, uma bela briga afina os sentidos senhorita Swan... Swan interessante sobrenome – esse último o disse enquanto se afastava até o elevador e tilintava suas chaves.

- Boa noite senhor Cu...

Mas ele não a escutou, as portas do elevador se fecharam levando-o com ele. Logo Bella estava sozinha naquele lugar, o dia foi espantoso e ela tinha sobrevivido e sem que ninguém visse chorou como uma menina pequena e se odiou por isso.

Não queria subir no elevador, mas o fez, a tentação foi maior e ali estava ele em toda a sua essência, o cheiro, sua respiração estava presa naquele lugar. Deixou que o fantasma da presença de Edward Cullen a envolvesse em sua totalidade foi lindo, um momento, um leve momento e se permitiu sentir a velha sensação romântica da possibilidade de encontrar algo perfeito só para ela. Sim, a irmã da cinderela, dançava com o príncipe encantado e usava umas lindas sapatilhas de cristal.

A caminhou de sua casa pensou em sua mãe, ela estava orgulhosa dela, e Charlie diria _"veja minha pequena Bells, é uma guerreira igual ao seu velho"_ Renée a olhava desde a memoria então foi quando se lembrou dela, fumando no alpendre da sua casa em Miami, foi à última vez que a viu com vida. _"Querida, fumar é terrível, quando depende disso, eu só o faço três ou talvez quatro vezes ao ano, mas sabe por que o faço? Por anarquia, por rebelião, você sabe que odeio essa filosofia do politicamente correto, o que é correto Bella? O que é normal? Fumar... terrível, mas quando as pessoas te proíbem somente por ser parte do "sistema", não por uma real condição moral, é hipocrisia, é como quando alguém diz ser de uma religião, somente para aparentar bondade e sua vida na realidade é um inferno. Esse cigarro Bella representa minha rebelião, sou responsável pelas minhas ações, não preciso que alguém me diga o que fazer e o que pensar, eu sei o que é bom e mau, cada ação é minha responsabilidade, é minha declaração de liberdade querida, sou tão livre que não dependo disso para viver o faço porque quero ou simplesmente o apago e vou embora, não deixe de ser livre querida, por dentro o seu espírito é selvagem, ninguém te controla, ninguém é seu dono, esteja com as pessoas porque as ame, não porque te convém, por isso me separei do seu pai, teria sido muito cruel se eu tivesse continuado com ele, Charlie não o merecia... Bella, baby, deixe que seu espírito acenda, seja livre, seja sua própria dona, é a única maneira de não trair quem é."_

- Renée que louca e sabia o que era, preciso tanto de você – era incrível como depois de quatro anos morta, sua mãe fosse ainda à presença mais forte em sua vida.

Foi assim que Isabella Swan comprou um pacote de cigarros, sabia fumar, James a ensinou, mas não pode fazer disso um hábito, talvez fossem as palavras de Renée que ressoavam nela. Não compartilhar os vícios do seu namorado, foi à maneira de rebelar-se do seu controle. Mas hoje, quatorze de novembro foi diferente, sobreviver a Edward Cullen foi quase rito de passagem para outra vida e ela do seu espírito, uma liberdade que nunca tinha sentido, era dona de si mesma e do seu próprio destino.

Chegou ao seu apartamento, abriu as janelas, tirou a música da sua mãe e colocou a todo volume, Born to be Wild. Acendeu um cigarro, soltou seu cabelo e ficou só com sua camisa enquanto dançava, era o único que precisava, e fumou enquanto cantava. _"Deixe seu motor funcionando, dirija-se para a estrada, em busca da aventura... eu gosto de fumaça e relâmpago... correr com o tempo."_

- Sim, mamãe, somos selvagens.

Pensou em uns olhos verdes. _"Olhe para mim, em seu mundo de controle, eu, Edward lindo arrogante senhor do universo Cullen, sou livre."_

No entanto naquela noite sonhou com ele. Acordou banhada de suor e com o eco de sua voz dizendo _"Você me pertence."_

* * *

_**N/A: **Ame-me ou deixe-me_

_Se você gosta da historia já sabe o que fazer, Edward Rochester Darcy Heathcliff Cullen não perdoaria sua indiferença._

_Deixar comentários é quase tão bom como se Edward Cullen viesse em seus sonhos e dissesse: Você me pertence._

* * *

**Eu sei que demorou, mas vocês sabem como tudo ficou depois de julho né? Enfim aqui estou! **_  
_

**Esse capítulo é ótimo, mostra como a Bella se preocupa com os outros que aprecia, ela é essa garota com jeito timido, mas que por dentro de um furacão. Vocês vão encontrar essa parte da Bella durante a fic. E o Edward sendo o Edward, arrogante e dono do mundo, mas amamos ele assim.  
**

**~X~  
**

**Com o rolo todo eu acabei não mandando a preview desse capítulo (pelo menos eu não lembro), então para o capítulo 6 eu vou mandar uma preview bem maior do que eu mando normalmente.  
**

******Para ganhar a preview tem que comentar. Quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Volto com o capítulo 10 dia 30 de outubro! Vamos tentar passar dos 150 reviews, quem sabe eu volto antes ;)  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	6. Sonhos e Premonições

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Sonhos e Premonições **

- O que você quer dizer professor Hoffman é que as escritoras como Austen, as irmãs Bronte ou Emily Dickinson devem sua escrita a uma frustração sexual?

- Eu não quis dizer isso senhorita Swan.

- Sim, sim o disse, você tacitamente argumenta que os personagens como Rochester, Darcy, Heathcliff ou os poemas que elas escreveram só nasceram de mulheres que não tinham conhecido o sexo, portanto toda a sua frustração foram colocadas em suas palavras.

- Não, o que eu quis dizer é que elas escreveram personagens que nasceram do ideal, homens rudes, arrogantes, malvados, isso é produto de uma época de repressão sexual.

- Não entendo, quer dizer que as mulheres podem escrever histórias de amor violentas quando elas não provaram o amor violento? Ou escrevemos desejando a violência?

- Você não podia negar que Heathcliff não é o homem ideal para nenhuma mulher.

- Quem sabe, mas quem quer ler um romance onde os personagens sejam o sonho de um escritor de superação pessoal? O amor é paixão e fogo, contradição, eu não quero ler um romance onde os personagens saibam de tudo e sejam bons e nobres, que parecem que não tem uma gota de incerteza em seu corpo.

- Mas é um ideal romântico senhorita Swan, um ideal que não tem nada a ver com o amor real.

- O que é o amor real? Além do mais, volto e repito que é literatura.

- Essas mulheres falam de amores doentes, muitos deles conduzem a autodestruição.

- Não, falam dos amores que são capazes de transcender o tempo e a morte. Sua argumentação durante toda essa aula tem sido o discurso quase freudiano, que fala que uma mulher só deseja sexo, que é incompleta se um homem não a penetra, e que aquelas que não têm um pênis dentro das suas vaginas tem uma melancolia que descarregam em alucinações frenéticas de homens violentos.

Toda a turma estava calada, parecia que o vento tinha parado naquela sala, vendo como a tímida senhorita Swan brigava cara a cara com o prepotente senhor Hoffman, um arrogante chauvinista que achava que as escritoras eram umas loucas histéricas.

Todas as garotas da sala o odiavam, mas nenhuma tinha sido capaz de desafiá-lo. Isabella continuou.

- Agora Professor, falemos do século XX, Margarite Duras, Simone de Beauvior, então o que são? Também as vai desqualificar, sem falar em Margarite Yourcenar que era homossexual, talvez ela sim seja do seu gosto.

- Senhorita Swan! Você é grosseira e impertinente.

- O que professor? Quem sabe eu seja uma louca histérica ou quem sabe seja uma frustrada sexualmente que argumento com seu estupido discurso porque não tenho um homem que me penetre selvagemente e que me enche de filhos, talvez tenha nostalgia desses tempos onde às mulheres eram somente decorações sem valor, oh desculpe Senhor Hoffman, épocas como essa deram escritoras loucas e dementes que foram capazes de incendiar o mundo.

Os estudantes do segundo ano de literatura inglesa soltaram um som de aprovação, o idiota precisava de uma boa surra. O homem estava furioso, não podia ameaça-la com expulsão já que a universidade vinha fazendo um acompanhamento por assedio e roubo intelectual, qual seria seu argumento contra a senhoria Swan? A maldita era a estudante mais inteligente que ele havia tido em anos e era detestável.

- A aula terminou – Hoffman recolheu seus livros, saiu como a alma que leva o diabo e deixou todos atônitos. Ninguém se atreveu a falar com Bella, todos sabiam que era inteligente e precoce, mas diabos, a garota tinha espirito rebelde e selvagem e isso dava medo.

Bella saiu da sala, queria tomar um café, fazia mais de um ano queria fazer o que fez, Hoffman insultava a inteligência de todos. Parava em frente à turma como se fosse um deus onipotente com direito de aniquilar qualquer pensamento que não concordasse ao dele. Ela não era dessas mulheres feministas ao extremo, não, pois sempre acreditou que esse feminismo radical era um machismo invertido, mulheres que pareciam que o único que lhes faltava era um bigode, mas não permitiria que um idiota subestimasse o talento e o gênio de ninguém, quem achava que era? Já tinha o suficiente com o _arrogante Cullen_ para aguentar outro tipo com complexo de supermacho.

Caminhou pelas escadas da NYU, quando viu que alguém a seguia.

- Nossa garota, você sim é valente – o garoto a abordou sem mas.

- O que?

- O que disse lá dentro, wow – era um garoto alto e moreno – me chamo Peter Sullivan.

Isabella corou, não estava acostumada que a abordassem dessa maneira.

- Isabella Swan – respondeu de maneira quase audível.

- Me fascinou, alguém devia lhe dar um chute no traseiro, perdoe meu francês, a esse idiota.

- Não foi nada.

- Nada menina? Foi fantástico, todos desejávamos fazer o mesmo há muito tempo, você é minha heroína, sério.

Bella sorriu com timidez, estava incomoda e apreensiva com o garoto, mas esse parecia não se dar conta de nada.

- Todos lá dentro acreditamos que você é bárbara, mas sempre foi tão calada que intimida a todos, mas deixe-me dizer que quando abre essa linda boca que tem, é incrível.

Bella quis ir para tomar seu café, não era boa nesse tipo de conversa onde ela era o centro da atenção. Peter era todo ruído e movimento.

- Te convido para tomar uma bebida, já é maior de idade? Não se importa com um café? Vamos Isabella! Eu não mordo.

- Tenho que madrugar.

- Não seja assim, comigo não tem perigo, não escutou que o melhor amigo de uma mulher é um gay? – Peter sorriu e lhe deu uma piscada travessa.

- Oh.

- Viu? Em você falta algo que eu gosto, assim que não tem perigo.

Foi assim que Bella se viu tomando café com a pessoa mais graciosa e aberta que ela já tinha conhecido em sua vida, em menos de meia hora ele lhe contou sua vida. Era um garoto rido filho de um general do exército que sonhava que seu filho fosse a academia militar, o susto da família se deu quando o garoto sim sonhava com ir ao exercito, mas não necessariamente para jogar com as armas dos soldados. Seu pai o expulsou de casa, para que poucos meses depois voltasse, já que sua mãe o ameaçou com divorcio e o escândalo. Peter contou que não sentia rancor do seu velho, pois esse havia tratado com muito esforço de compreendeu seu estilo de vida, o único que disse foi, _não seja estilista, nem consultor de imagem, isso é demais para mim._ Peter respondeu ao seu pai que não. _Odeio os estereótipos Bella, sou o único homossexual que não vê o E! Entertainment._

- Conte-me, eu estive falando como um papagaio, e você?

- Eu?

- Vamos Isa, falou mais nessa aula do que nessa hora comigo, sou tão chato?

- Não, claro que não, Peter, é que não estou acostumada a falar com alguém da universidade.

- É hora de começar garota, ainda que na verdade tenha tontos ali, mas eu sou especial.

- Nossa, que ego você tem.

- Diga-me Isa, você é de New York? Não tem o sotaque daqui.

- Não, eu nasci em uma pequena cidade de Washington.

- E?

- Nada, não tenho uma vida espetacular, só vim aqui para estudar.

- E em se transformar na próxima Virginia Woolf, vamos Isa não seja chata, essa paixão que esconde é algo incrível, Emily Bronte, a tinha, aquela solteirona era temível não acha? Heatcliff tremendo animal – ambos soltaram uma gargalhada – você trabalha?

- Aham, é difícil se manter em New York.

- Onde trabalha?

- Na Cullen C.O.

- Não, grande companhia, o que faz ali?

- Sou secretária.

- Não me diga que secretária desse Adônis, Edward Cullen – o disse em tom de brincadeira, mas os olhos sérios de Bella a entregaram – Nãoooo, sério? Garota, nossa, esse cara é irreal. Como mantem a calcinha no seu lugar? O homem é um mito vivo, o vi várias vezes, uma vez no museu de arte na exposição de Chagal, te juro que ninguém viu as pinturas por estar olhando para ele, coisa deliciosa, depois de um concerto de piano, eu juro Isa, que se não soubesse que é asquerosamente heterossexual eu teria me lançado em cima dele... garota, você é uma caixa de surpresas. Edward. Cullen. – o nomeou como se fosse uma adolescente dizendo o nome de seu astro favorito.

_Se soubesse que o cara é odioso, malvado, grosseiro, orgulhoso e sim, que diabos, lindo._

**~xxx~**

No dia de ação de graças toda a família Cullen se reunia na enorme mansão fora da cidade. Todos, com exceção de Edward, sorriam. Como sempre se sentia fora do lugar, sua mãe trabalhava para fazer da sua estadia cômoda e que os atritos com seu pai não fossem tão evidentes em frente aos demais. Emmett estava ocupado com o jogo de futebol, Alice tentava arrastar Jasper ao desfile em Manhattan, enquanto Esme e Rosalie preparavam o peru e todas as tradições que a data pedia. Carlisle tratava de manter uma conversa com seu filho, mas esse desviava de maneira diplomática, respondia com monossílabos ou simplesmente desviava a conversa até algo relacionado aos negócios.

Às vezes se permitia olhar pelo canto dos olhos os seus irmãos que estavam abraçados com seus cônjuges, não podia evitar a inveja e o incomodo que sentia somente se afastava de todos e assumia uma máscara de superioridade e indiferença com a que todos se acostumaram.

Mas havia algo que não podia evitar: Alice vibrando ao seu redor, o surpreendia com beijinhos na bochecha, um doce ou um abraço carinhoso, ele sorria "viu Edward... sorrir não te machuca." Alice não podia evitar sentir que por trás dessa fachada de gelo se ocultava algo que ela não podia definir, estava cansada de que seus pais e Edward lhe escondessem as coisas, todos, incluindo seu marido gostavam de trata-la como uma bonequinha de cristal e não tinha algo mais distante do que isso. Edward. Um homem triste que sempre se perdia olhando por trás das grandes janelas da casa e do escritório, ele acreditava que a enganava, mas ela sabia que seu irmão se ressentia por sua solidão e isolamento.

Ela se aproximou sorrindo, há mais de duas horas estava morrendo para perguntar. Edward a sentiu atrás de suas costas.

- Vamos Alice, pergunte, você está me deixando tonto, com sua espreita sobre mim.

Ela deu uns saltinhos, quem diria que essa garota de um metro e cinquenta e cinco centímetros era irmã desse par de gigantes? Todos seus namorados tinham se assustado em frente a esses dois guarda-costas, até mesmo Jasper que era tão alto como Edward.

Só eles sabiam que a garota os poderia derrubar com um só biquinho.

- Você já a conheceu?

- O que?

- Você já a conheceu?

- Por Deus, Alice, pare de falar tão misteriosamente.

- Você sabe Edward, eu posso ver o futuro, não zombe de mim, é verdade, eu vi Rosalie e Jasper chegarem a nossas vidas.

Edward a olhou com ternura, sua irmã estava convencida de que tinha o dom da clarividência, ele nunca se atreveu a contradizê-la.

- Diga Alice, pequena bruxa, o que você viu? – cruzou seus braços para escutar.

- Oh Edward, faz um mês que a vi.

- A viu?

- Não vi bem o seu rosto, mas estava ali com você, atrás de você, te abraçava e beijava, ela era... era, não sei, mas você estava tão feliz irmão, como eu nunca tinha visto, parecia que dependia dela até para respirar, era lindo, me senti tão feliz por você, faz uma semana que voltei a vê-la e sempre, sempre estava atrás de você, é estranho, eu pensei que já a tinha conhecido.

_"Quem dera fosse assim, a preciso agora, estou cansado Alice, queria que fosse verdade, mas isso não é para mim."_

- Não, não conheci ninguém Alice.

- Mas o fará Edward, o fará, estou certa, querido, ela está lá fora esperando, você verá.

Nessa noite, nessa maldita noite voltou a sonhar com ela, não o fazia desde que tinha dezessete anos, e Jéssica chegou a sua vida. Durante muito tempo acreditou que ela era a mulher dos seus sonhos de menino na puberdade que havia começado a experimentar o sexo na idade que deveria estar jogando bola com seu irmão Emmett, mas anos depois soube que ela não era Jessica, o cheiro era diferente, indefinível, sua pele era mais suave e sua voz falava suavemente no ouvido. Sentia o ronronar em sua orelha _"sim meu amor assim, eu gosto assim"_ ela respirava em sua bochecha e sentia suas mãos percorrendo seu peito _"você, você dentro de mim, mais, mais... tão dentro de mim... sim, sim meu amor, lento, lento"_. Podia senti-la toda ao redor dele, era delicioso, quente, úmido e apertado. _"Edward, eu te amo, beije-me"_ sua boca, sua língua, seu sabor, o sabor da sua boca, _"morda-me, quero sua boca em mim, sua língua dentro de mim"_. Era uma tortura deliciosa, estava dentro dela, se movia com ela e queria morrer nela, a escutava gemer _"forte bebê, mais, mais fundo, eu te amo, mais, mais"_. Deus sentia suas pernas o prendendo, enroscada nele como se quisesse não deixa-lo ir, sentiu seu peso e seus beijos que lhe percorriam o peito, como se movia em círculos enquanto eram um, o deixando louco. Edward convulsionava em sua cama, _"que não seja um sonho, por favor, por favor, fique um pouco mais, só um pouco mais"_. A umidade da língua o percorria e chegou ali, todo seu comprimento ardia, _"por favor, faça bebê, faça para mim, tudo para mim" _ _"o que quiser minha vida, é tudo para você."_ Era tudo tão lindo, tão quente, toda sua boca sobre ele, percorrendo, jogando com ele, chupando, lambendo. _"Seus sons, adoro seus sons, minha vida, grita para mim, sou sua, meu amor, sua, completamente"_. E de novo seus lábios nele, era insuportável, queria demorar, um pouco, um pouco, retardar essa sensação, sentir-se em casa, mas o movimento dela era voraz e enlouquecedor, _"bebê, bebê, eu... eu... oh senhor, isso é... é..."_ o orgasmo explodiu como uma bomba em seu ventre. Edward acordou, estava assustado pelo fato de ter o melhor orgasmo que tinha tido em sua vida, seu sêmen havia molhado os lençóis e ainda matinha a ereção. Se pudesse voltar ao sonho.

Em estado de vigília, o perfume da mulher se perdia, a sensação de suas mãos sobre ele se afastavam, cada momento com ela no sonho parecia se perder entre a névoa, sua voz, seu peso, suas palavras, um ligeiro _eu te amo_ era como um eco que se afastava. Ali estava ela de novo, o sonho, aquele que teve há muito tempo, mas agora era diferente, era mais preciso em detalhes, por tanto mais agoniante, erótico e esmagador; E _se Alice tinha razão? Se ela estava esperando-o? Onde está? Onde está? Eu quero você agora, espere por mim, se está ai fora espere por mim, espere por mm, espere por mim..._

Merda, era como uma garota chorona, desde quando se havia transformado em um maricas de merda? _"Você é um idiota, deixa de acreditar em contos estúpidos, Edward Cullen, o que precisava é uma boa foda, se masturbar dessa maneira que secava seu cérebro, precisava de uma boceta bonita e suave"_. Sentou na cama, estava nu, odiava dormir com algo em cima, olhou seu celular, tudo se resolveria apertando apenas um número.

_Jenifer William_

_Susan Green_

_Rachel Martin._

_Diane Cooper_

_Samantha Thompson_

_Jane Martin_

Diabos, a lista continuava e continuava muitas delas não tinha visto em anos, logo a voz de Irina gritando _"você vai voltar, você vai voltar"_ ressoou como um maldito tambor, _"nunca, maldita puta, não voltou voltar a me sentir assim"_. Jogou seu celular para um lado, ainda que a abstinência sexual fosse uma coisa _fodidamente dolorosa, frustrante_, a masturbação solitária e melancólica, era melhor que passar de vagina em vagina sentindo um nojo quase suicida. _Merda, e se volto para essa época onde eu era um idiota romântico? Acreditando nessas merdas de amor eterno, em seus braços feitos só para mim, em uma boca que só me beije, em uma boceta doce que só existia para mim. Cullen não tenha esperanças, para você não há nada disso, nada, para você só existe: foder e sair... mas eu quero, eu quero, não transar, não foder, eu quero fazer amor. Você está se escutando Cullen? Fazer amor! Que completo e total cretino você se transformou, quem diz isso em pleno século XXI? Tem vinte e sete anos, é um homem, não uma menininha idiota, cuja cor favorita é rosa, então o que quer? Se masturbar até que fique com calos? "Ela está esperando por você Edward... você vai ver" _E se decidisse ter fé em Alice? No dia que ia encontrar com Jasper, ela o viu, nesse dia colocou um lindo vestido branco e disse _"Vou sair, meu destino me espera"_. Alice era melodramática e exagerada, mas seis meses depois anunciava a todos que se casaria _com seu destino_, e ao mesmo tempo anunciou a Emmett que ele seguiria para o matrimonio, pois junto com Jasper vinha sua irmã Rosalie, e efetivamente um ano depois Emmett caminhava até o altar com o sorriso mais ridículo e emocionado de todos.

Maldição, qual era a pressa? Tinha o maldito mundo aos seus pés, dinheiro e poder, o que queria? A metade dos homens do planeta daria a vida por ter o que ele tinha, queria fidelidade? Uma casa? Filhos? Merda e fraldas? Alguma vez há muitos anos, se viu nesse dilema e se sentiu feliz diante a possibilidade, depois tinha se tornado um bastardo cínico e cético sobre o amor, _essa merda não existe._ Trocaria sexo quente e sem compromisso por alguém que deveria dar explicações? Trocaria geografia de corpos diferentes por apenas uma? Trocaria transas violentas e perigosas por atos de ternura? _"Vamos Cullen, você em encontros românticos, levando flores, vendo filmes estúpidos de garotas e comendo pipoca de manteiga em um domingo à tarde, é nojento, é idiota... é, oh sim, merda quero isso, já tive todo o tipo de merda na vida, sexo desde o mais arriscado até o mais nojento, vinte e sete com a experiência de oitenta, já não poderia voltar atrás, já não podia esperar um pouco, esperar por ela, esperar seu corpo, sua boca, sua língua, esperar, em algum lugar deve estar, seu perfume e seu sexo lindo, delicioso e quente, e se não é assim, que o puto diabo o levasse com ele."_

**~xxx~**

New York no Natal era um espetáculo, a neve, as luzes, toda a 5° Avenida iluminada com lindas luzes coloridas, o espírito de Natal no máximo. Bella precisava fazer compras para seu pai e seus amigos. Para Stella uma bela bolsa, para Thomas a última recopilação de musica da Nina Simone, para Cathy um perfume, para Angela, ainda que não a conhecesse muito havia se transformado em uma boa companheira de trabalho, uma caixa de chocolates Godiva e para Charlie uma linda vara de pesca feita de uma bonita madeira e com um carretel de prata, ele ia amar. Todas essas compras fez com sua _nova melhor amiga_ Peter, que era uma ótima companhia e conhecia as melhores lojas, além do mais sabia negociar como turco. Queria se dar esse gosto, o salário da Cullen C.O era maravilhoso, lhe sobrava para isso e muito mais, além do mais o bônus de Natal era realmente ridículo. Peter lhe disse _uma mulher precisa ser mimada, acima de tudo, por ela mesma,_ esse foi um bom conselho. Nesse dia de compras Bella descobriu uma nova obsessão: sapatos, em uma das maiores lojas viu uns lindos Manolo Blahnik, de um fúcsia profundo, cheio de pequenas correias com uma belíssima flor no meio, era o mais bonito que ela havia visto. Ficou em frente à vitrine que os mostravam, eles a chamavam, _compre-me, compre-me_. Peter com um sorriso na boca disse:

- Compre, são lindos.

- Devem ser caríssimos.

- Vamos Bella, lhe dê esse prazer, se veste de maneira tão conservadora sempre, com toda essa seriedade de um pouco de cor a sua vida, além do mais pensa neles de maneira prática – um brilho de emoção brilhou em seus olhos escuros – quando tiver um namorado vai poder passear nua com eles e fazer amor selvagemente enquanto os enterra em suas costas, é sexy.

Bella não soube o que responder. Namorado? Estava tão longe disso em sua vida. Sexo? Não! Negava-se a sexualidade, isso não era para ela.

- O que? Não me diga que é uma santa, mas ainda que seja virgem.

O olhar de Bella lhe disse tudo. Deus! Odiava esse comentário terrível que dizia que uma mulher virgem da sua idade era um pecado. Peter percebeu e então deu um pequeno grito...

- De verdade Bella? Oh eu sinto muito, não, não por você ser virgem, pelo comentário, de verdade desculpe.

- Não se preocupe Peter.

- Você está esperando o Príncipe Encantado?

- Não, eu não acredito nisso Peter – não, não mais – o que acontece é...

- Bella não tem que me explicar nada, eu queria ter esperado pelo meu primeiro, o cara era um bruto, vamos Bella, compre os sapatos – mudou abruptamente o tema, pressentindo o incomodo que aquilo era para a garota – olhe para eles! Eles te chamam... Bella, Bella, Bella, escute.

Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu no rosto da garota.

- Sim! Essa é a minha amiga e se não tem namorado ao menos o pode mostrar para esse chefe que você tem Edward cabelo sexy Cullen.

- Por Deus, esse homem só percebe a si mesmo Peter.

- Bom Bella, nada perde por tentar.

- Primeiro morta.

Mas na verdade é que fantasiava com esse homem que estava tornando tortuoso, o mês que levava trabalhando com ele, era uma experiência quase surreal e erótica, não o podia negar. Cada dia brindava seu rosto com indiferença e até um pouco de insolência para que ninguém pudesse ver o que este lhe fazia com seu corpo.

_Senhoria Swan mais café._

_Swan os papéis._

_Swan, já enviou o correio?_

_Swan mande esse relatório para a auditoria._

_Swan diga ao senhor Grant que não posso atender hoje._

_Swan, Swan, Swan._ Seu sobrenome parecia ser desgastado por ele, ainda que soasse bonito em sua voz, e se lhe dissesse:

_Swan toque-me._

_Swan beije-me._

Tonta, tonta Bella, os Príncipes Encantados não existem e se existissem Edward Cullen certamente não seria um deles.

**~xxx~**

Havia ligado para o Doutor Gerardy, para lhe perguntar se era seguro ir para Forks ver o seu pai.

- Ele está preso Bella.

- Preso?

- Está fora de controle, seus pais não sabem o que fazer com ele, faz uns dois meses, teve uma briga com um homem em um bar e o feriu de maneira terrível. Sua família está tentando a liberdade sob fiança, mas o juiz está alargando o processo, além do mais você sabe que ele tem uma longa ficha por consumo de entorpecentes.

- Pobre James – sentia pena por ele, haviam compartilhado uns anos juntos, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro baile, conversas sob a lua, uma boa piada, tudo era perfeito até que finalmente a droga o consumiu.

- Bella não sinta pena, ele não teve quando te feriu.

- Eu sei doutor, mas é inevitável.

- Você é tão boa como seu pai, então você pode vir para o Natal, ao menos é seguro.

- Sim, farei o possível.

- Seu velho vai ficar feliz.

Efetivamente quando disse a Charlie que iria esse não podia evitar ficar feliz.

- Te garanto papai que farei um delicioso jantar, só você e eu.

- Vai ser maravilhoso Bells, como nos velhos tempos.

**~xxx~**

A festa de Natal da Cullen C.O foi dias antes. Todos os trabalhadores da sede central se reuniram no enorme salão do arranha céu. Muita gente, Bella não conhecia nem a metade.

- Você está se divertindo linda?

- Thomas, é muita gente.

- Aham, como no ano passado você não veio à festa, não tinha visto _a colmeia_ assim.

- Olhando todas essas pessoas é onde se vê todo o poder dessa família.

- Linda e não é nem a metade dos trabalhadores.

Logo todo o salão ficou em silencio quando entrou à família real, Bella só havia visto dois ou três membros dela. Todos aplaudiram ao vê-los, o fizeram mais pelo patriarca do que pelo herdeiro que se mostrava carrancudo e seco. Bella não podia tirar seus olhos dele, era o sol. Quando se permitia pensar assim dele, ela sentia uma opressão no seu coração, ela era a poeira no vento, ele era o universo.

Cathy se aproximou com uma taça de champanhe na mão e ofereceu a Bella.

- Olha querida, aquele homem, loiro, o mais velho é Carlisle Cullen, o homem mais doce do mundo.

- Ei, eu te ouvi Catherine Cope – a voz suave e zombeteira de Thomas ecoou atrás das suas costas.

- Não me deixou terminar meu amor, depois de você.

- Aham.

Ela o beijou na bochecha.

- A mulher de cabelos caramelo e vestido branco é a sua esposa Esme, uma mulher maravilhosa, muito discreta, a pequenina é Alice, um furacão de amor de toda a família, a princesa, o grandão...

- Emmett.

- Sim, e sua esposa, a loira, é Rosalie.

- Deus Cathy, ela é linda.

- Sim, cuidado com ela é terrível e franca, nunca gosta no começo, te disse "especial" e o outro loiro é Jasper, seu irmão, marido de Alice... bom e o menino de cabelos cor de cobre você já conhece, vem eu vou te apresentar a eles.

- Não, não Cathy pelo amor de Deus!

- Deve conhecê-los Bella – _você vai me substituir, é seu dever, eles precisam de você._

Foi assim que Cathy a arrastou por todo o salão e a colocou em frente a todos eles. _Merda, onde me escondo?_

- Senhor lhe apresento a nova secretaria – Carlisle Cullen virou-se, um homem lindo que a olhava com olhos simpáticos. _Com razão, todos são lindos, esse homem é um Adônis, se Peter estivesse aqui, gritaria._

- Isabella Swan, não é assim?

Ele sabia seu nome e nem a conhecia, coisa que o asno do seu filho apenas lembrava.

- Sim senhor.

- Cathy falou maravilhas sobre você, espero que tudo seja verdade, se tem a confiança dessa mulher, tem a minha. Já conhece o resto da família Isabella? Esme querida, venha, olhe ela é a nova secretária do Edward.

- Muito prazer, Esme Cullen.

Isabella não pode evitar fazer comparações, a mulher era uma beleza, mas não pode reconhecer nenhum rastro de seu filho nela, coisa que tinha com os outros filhos, por exemplo, as covinhas no rosto do grandão e os olhos caramelo da pequena.

Carlisle continuou.

- Esse é meu filho Emmett, ela é a nova secretária do seu irmão – o garoto sorriu, como se tivesse reconhecido ela daquele dia no elevador, lhe deu a mão e sacudiu Bella com força, ela sentiu como se seus ossos saíssem do lugar.

- Garota, você é frágil e delicada, melhor não dançar com você essa noite, posso te matar com um pisão – Emmett chamou sua mulher – Rosalie olha a nova vitima do meu irmão – se aproximou e lhe disse no seu ouvido – é uma dor na bunda, mas é um cara bom, como é o seu nome?

- Isabella – ela estava sufocada, toda essa apresentação, com todas essas pessoas impressionantes. Rosalie ficou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Como que trabalha com o sinistro doutor morte? Não sei se te admiro ou tenho pena.

Finalmente foi apresentada ao Jasper, irmão da loira assombrosa, estava de braços dados com sua esposa Alice, que ficou olhando-a de uma maneira estranha, Bella estava incomodada.

- Não te conheço de algum lugar?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Eu já te vi, mas não sei onde, há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?

- Dois anos.

- Com Edward?

- Mais de um mês.

Alice olhou para seu irmão que estava encostado em uma parede, que bebia um gole de whisky e com o olhar dizia a todos que por nenhum motivo se aproximasse. Um sorriso malvado desenhou na boca da pequena irmã Cullen.

- Bom, vai ser interessante ter você por perto Isabella Swan, muito, mas muito interessante.

Bella se afastou de todos, tantas pessoas a intimidava, _é irônico Bella, estuda literatura e não consegue falar, sou um desastre social._ Pouco a pouco se foi distraindo da festa e se escondeu por trás das enormes cortinas. Ali de maneira libre e sem que ninguém visse, olhou aquele deus do gelo que só falava com sua família. Era tão frio e opressor que assustava, tão misterioso e obscuro que atraia, tão lindo até o irreal e tão distante que doía. Pouco a pouco como um gato silencioso se deslizou entre as cortinas até chegar a ele.

O escutou conversar com Jasper.

- Vamos amigo não é tão ruim.

- Você sabe que eu não quero estar aqui, a maioria deles me detestam, apenas vêm por Carlisle, todos vêm para homenageá-lo.

- Deixe-me dizer Edward que a culpa é sua.

- Obrigado amigo, é tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

- Mas é a verdade, todos eles são boas pessoas.

- Não digo o contrário, mas eu não sou a alma da festa. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou quem manda, mas nada mais, e é isso o que quero ser.

- A figura de gelo no poder.

- Não, aquele que os mantem trabalhando.

_Arrogante, quem acha que é? Indispensável? Ao menos se descesse um dia dessa nuvem, veria que cada uma dessas pessoas que trabalham com ele, são melhores seres humanos do que ele será algum dia._

- Bella!

- Shiii Angela.

- O que? De quem você está se escondendo? – Bella apontou – Olhe para ele, não fala com ninguém, somos pouca coisa para ele.

Escutou seu nome da boca do Jasper, estavam falando dela?

- Gostei da sua nova secretária, Alice por alguma razão esta fascinada com ela.

- Alice acredita que todo mundo é fascinante, se interessa por alguém tão sem graça como Swan, patinho feio.

Angela escutou o comentário, a olhou sentindo vergonha alheia.

- Edward, ela parece ser uma boa garota.

- Não sei se é boa e na verdade não me importa, só quero que trabalhe que seja muda, o resto não me interessa, a senhorita Swan tem a graça de um gato molhado, pode ser que chegue a ser tão eficiente e discreta quanto a Cathy Cope, isso é o que eu quero e o único que espero.

Angela a arrastou para fora dali. Bella sorriu com tristeza. _Swan patinho feio... a graça de um gato molhado poderia ser mais cruel?_

- Maldito idiota, eu juro Bella, rezo para que algum dia alguém lhe de uma colherada do seu próprio remédio... quero vê-lo implorar, nesse dia sentarei para vê-lo e aplaudirei pelo show.

**~xxx~**

Bella chegou a Forks, um dia antes do Natal, seu pai a esperava com um enorme sorriso no aeroporto. Deu-lhe um abraço que quase a asfixiou.

- É bom te ver Bella.

- O mesmo papai.

- Foi uma longa viagem.

- Não importa. Tudo para te ver.

Essas eram as conversas com Charlie, simples e acolhedoras.

A casa era igual, se surpreendeu ao vê-la tão limpa, certamente seu pai pôs às mãos a obra e limpou para que ela não se sentisse culpada por deixa-lo sozinho por tanto tempo. Seu quarto, sentia falta dele! Seguia igual, estava em casa com seu velho e isso a fazia feliz.

- Papai, vou ao supermercado para comprar tudo o que preciso para o jantar. Quer que eu traga algo?

- Umas cervejas.

- Ok, nos vemos mais tarde.

Não pode evitar fazer comparações com New York, o supermercado era pequeno e o Senhor Barnes sempre atendia.

- Bella Swan, quanto tempo, onde esteve?

- Trabalhando senhor Barnes – evitava dizer onde vivia.

- Bom, fico feliz em vê-la.

- Obrigada. O mesmo.

Olhou a lista para o jantar: peru, milho, cranberries, legumes, vinho branco, cogumelos, oh e torta de abóbora, o preferido de Charlie.

- Nossa, nossa, nossa Isabella Swan, que prazer lhe ver.

Bella ficou paralisada. Deus, não! Essa voz, essa voz lhe lembrava daquele dia, quis gritar, mas não pode, virou e toda a violência daquele dia voltou a sua memória.

- Você!

- Eu, querida Bella, como você está?

_Socorro!_

* * *

**N/A:** _Darcy é o personagem de Orgulho e Preconceito, sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Rochester é o personagem de Jane Eyre, misterioso._

_Heatcliff é o personagem de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, tremendo animal._

_Ame-me ou deixe-me, já sabem o que fazer... deixar um comentário é quase tão bom como saber que Edward Cullen sonha com você._

* * *

**Mais um capítulo e mais um pouco do mistério do Edward para vocês. Ele é um solitário, deseja ter o amor que sonha, aquela que ele não sabe quem é. E o Peter apareceu, eu amo o Peter, ele é um dos melhores personagens dessa fic, essencial na vida da Bella e vai se tornar uma peça importante. Edward sendo cruel com esses apelidos que colocou na Bella, mas isso vai voltar e mordê-lo na bunda.  
**

**O próximo capítulo é bem triste, mas como a autora disse no original, é necessário. E eu devo postar daqui uns 10/15 dias.  
**

**Eu vi uns comentários no capítulo passado falando sobre o texto parecer confuso e culpando minha tradução. Esse capítulo eu traduzi com calma e revisei durante horas lendo linha por linha para nada ficar confuso devido a minha tradução, porém o texto dessa fic não é dos mais fáceis para ler, e eu amo isso. Eu gosto da escrita da Sachita, espero que com o tempo vocês se acostumem com a intensidade de OLDC.  
**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários, vocês são demais. Ficaria muito feliz em ver a fic chegar a 180 reviews antes do próximo, quem sabe eu não volto mais rápido hein? xD  
**

* * *

******Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**  



	7. Um Gatinho Triste Na Cidade

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à **sachita1212** que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Um Gatinho Triste Na Cidade**

_Socorro_, era o grito interior e desesperado de Bella naquele supermercado. Olhou para os lados para ver se podia fugir, mas não, a única porta do lugar estava muito longe e o enorme e musculoso corpo daquele homem lhe evitava qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Foi assim que recorreu a única possibilidade viável para ela: levantou a cabeça, fingiu insolência e coragem para assim poder enfrentar seu passado.

- Como você está Laurent? Você está vivo?

- Como você vê sim, pensei que nunca voltaríamos a te ver por aqui.

- Surpresas da vida Larry.

- Sabe que odeio que me chamem assim, Laurent, meu nome é Laurent. Ainda continua achando que é melhor que todos?

- Eu nunca me achei melhor que ninguém Laurent, e você sabe.

- James está na cadeira, você sabia? Claro que sabe, por isso estava tão tranquila caminhando na cidade, depois daquela noite, não voltamos a te ver.

- O que queria? Que saísse para que algum de vocês voltasse a me machucar? Deixa-me ir, não direi nada, guardei o segredo durante anos, eu não direi nada.

Mas Bella via um Laurent diferente, já não tinha o cabelo longo tipo rastafári e estava mais gordo, sua voz era diferente igual a sua roupa, já não tinha a imagem de marginal que assustava a todo mundo. Ele baixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

- Depois daquela noite Bella, tudo foi diferente para nós, quando saiu correndo, um pouco de seu sangue estava no chão, eu via aquilo e entre as nuvens da heroína só vi seu sangue no chão, eu não queria te machucar, era só que James em m maldito manipulador e eu pensei que aquela noite você ia se unir a festa.

- Festa de James? Vocês pretendiam que eu consumisse e que fizesse sexo com ele, e Victoria? O que ela fazia lá naquela noite? Oh sim eu me lembro... – logo a imagem de uma Victoria nua que se deleitava em frente a ela foi suficiente para fazê-la vomitar.

- Você sabe que eles tinham uma relação doentia, mas ela, sempre foi assim.

- Então o que ele fazia comigo?

- Não, você era diferente, ele sabia, ele sabe, você era a única coisa pura que ele tinha em sua vida, mas nunca se sentiu bom o suficiente, para ele, para todos era mais fácil se arrastar a nosso mundo que ele seguir o seu, ele precisava te humilhar e controlar, de uma maneira retorcida, era seu modo de dizer que te amava, desculpe Bella, realmente eu sinto muito, quando te vi, senti muito medo, queria intimidar, assustar você, durante esses anos ele achou que você voltaria para colocar na cadeia.

- Você merece e sabe.

- Eu sei Bella, eu sei... pode não acreditar, mas eu te salvei, quando saiu correndo, ele foi atrás de você e o teria conseguido, mas eu lhe detive, seu sangue no chão foi demais para mim, se James tivesse te alcançado, teria te violado, esse era seu desejo, mas eu o parei e ele me bateu, enquanto Victoria ria, de uma maneira ou outra, você ter escapado para ela foi o pior.

- Eu não queria ver o que vi Laurent, foi nojento – as lágrimas de Bella começaram a sair de maneira tímida, o senhor Barnes intuiu algo e perguntou.

- Está tudo bem Bella?

Laurent a olhou com olhos suplicantes.

- Tudo bem, senhor Barnes – limpou as lágrimas – estou falando com um velho amigo – Barnes a olhou com desconfiança, mas depois deu de ombros para sentar-se de novo perto da caixa registradora.

- Obrigado Bella, não mereço isso, o que fizemos foi estúpido e malvado, a cada noite me lembro de como – Laurent ficou em silêncio – eu, eu...

- Não diga nada, nada vai apagar o que passou.

- Se ele tivesse abusado de você, eu não teria me perdoado... deixei a droga sabe? Agora tenho uma esposa e um bebê, uma menina.

Bella não sabia o que dizer, esse homem a tinha feio mal, ela acreditou que era seu amigo, mas não foi assim, a protegeu? Talvez, evitou que James fosse atrás dela, não sabia. Merecia perdão? Talvez, nada naquela noite saiu impune daquele lugar, sua vida mudou, a de James piorou, a de Laurent foi repensada e Victoria?

- Victoria?

- Nada foi igual com eles depois disso Bella, essa noite ela o perdeu para sempre, mas ainda continua atrás dele, igualmente podre, só sei que não voltou a tocá-la.

- Não entendo.

- Ele seguiu obcecado com você, você não entende de uma maneira ou outra, ter fugido dele o enlouqueceu ainda mais, continua obcecado, de uma maneira retorcida, continua te amando.

- Isso não é amor.

- Para ele sim, Bella deixe-me te dar um conselho, não volte para Forks, sua família o vai tirar da prisão, sempre o faz e se volta, terminará o que não fez esta noite, cada dia está pior.

_Deus, até quando terei que estar fugindo? Meu pai? Minha cidade? Meu passado? Tudo, terei que deixar tudo por medo._

**~xXx~**

Ao deixar Laurent no supermercado, Bella queria correr de novo para New York, as palavras do homem a assustaram, _ele continua obcecado contigo_, por quê? Por que essa obsessão com ela? A relação com James foi um namoro de dois adolescentes que tentava encontrar seu caminho no mundo.

Ela o conheceu em uma festa da escola quando ele fumava um cigarro escondido na quadra de basquete e ela se escondia de Tyler para que não insistisse em dançar com ela. Sua atitude de cachorrinho abatido lhe irritava _"Deus, talvez eu quero violência e inconscientemente a encontrei, Tyler era um bom garoto, algo tedioso, mas era um bom garoto, ele teria me levado ao cinema e teriam suado as mãos antes de segurá-las, quem sabe teria pedido permissão para um beijo e teria perdido permissão ao Charlie para me levar ao baile, mas não, eu e minha natureza romântica, queria o James, sem conhece-lo ainda". _Tinha o cabelo loiro e solto, seus olhos azuis cintilavam na escuridão, enquanto o cigarro se apoiava sensualmente em sua boca. _"Olha Swan, pequeno cisne bonito, esse Tyler tem você em sua mira, não me diga que se esconde dele? Menina perversa." _O som de sua voz, sua atitude rebelde, suas quartas apertadas, todo nele era o tipo do sonho unido de uma menina de dezesseis anos.

Ele era tão perigoso e provocador que imediatamente se apaixonou dele, não, não se apaixonou, ele incitou sua natureza selvagem e transgressora, o DNA de sua mãe falou nela, por que não? Todas as meninas de Forks morriam por ele, todas suspiravam quando ele passeava em seu Porche preto. Foi tão fácil atraí-lo, bateu seus cílios, o desafiava com suas palavras, o fazia rir. Ela o beijou primeiro, soltava seu cabelo e dançava em frente a ele, atraiu o zorro para a armadilha, ela se sentiu poderosa. Mas se deu conta que toda aquela sedução não foi nada além de uma farsa, quando viu que o tinha a seus pés, simplesmente se assustou. O quis e muito, mas pouco a pouco, ela foi se afastando e não percebeu. Ele era um rebelde de tatuagem e de piercing, mas nada mais, odiava seus livros e sua música, não terminou seus estudos e sempre andava metido em problemas, brigas e droga. Quando soube que o consumia, ela tentou ajuda-lo, mas sempre dizia _'não seja tonta Bella, eu controlo isso, eu posso deixar quando quiser'_, mas não foi assim e os dias passavam e ele estava pior. Então ela dispensou o sexo, sentia que dormir com James lhe traria um nível de compromisso e intimidade que ele utilizaria contra ela. _Tyler teria namorado comigo, para quando eu estivesse preparada para esse tempo, flores e chocolates._ Depois apreciou Victoria e tudo foi pior, como uma bola de neve que se deslizava por uma montanha até converter-se em uma avalanche que ela não foi capaz de evitar.

Chegou em sua casa e encontrou seu pai e como sempre, lhe escondeu o que tinha acontecido. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpada, seu pai era seu amigo e ela sempre mentia.

Naquela noite de Natal tratou de ser a filha de seu pai, comeram, beberam um copo de vinho, conversaram até as altas horas da noite e entregaram seus presentes.

- Bella é lindo.

- Você gostou pai?

- Sim, eu não tenho palavras.

- Com ele vai pescar deliciosos peixes, você verá.

- Você gostou do seu presente? É um pouco tarde, mas espero que seja de enorme utilidade, nunca pude dar um bom computador na época da escola, e levou essa carcaça velha para New York, toda uma universitária precisa de um notebook de última geração, além do mais tem uma webcam para que você e eu conversemos e possamos nos ver mais.

- Me fascina Charlie, é lindo.

- E prático, tudo o que a nova secretaria da presidência de Edward Cullen precisa, ele é tão intimidante como dizer?

- É papai.

- Te trata bem? Porque se não é assim, diga-me e eu o jogo do último andar do seu arranha-céu.

- É seco e rabugento, mas nada mais – _Além de ser um perfeito idiota e egocêntrico._

**~xXx~**

Edward fugiu das celebrações da sua família como sempre o fazia, sempre dizia que tinha uma viagem, um negócio ou alguma outra coisa, mas jamais assistia. Mandava presentes caros para casa um, carros, joias, passagens para lugares exóticos, mas não se apresentava a nenhum. Isso partia o coração de Esme que a cada ano implorava para que ele voltasse a ser o menino feliz e carinhoso que tocava para ela Natal Branco no piano. Ninguém sabia que muitas vezes se escondia em uma cabana fora da cidade onde só se embebedava para não estar consciente de que lá fora havia talvez um mundo feliz do qual ele não era parte.

De volta ao trabalho em 3 de janeiro de 2009

No elevador da presidência, estava seu perfume perturbador e maravilhoso como sempre, mas Bella tinha prometido a si mesma que jamais Edward Cullen voltaria a intimidá-la, não iria tremer por ele como menina inocente, não seria nunca a grotesca meia-irmã esperando o prometido baile. Seria uma máquina ao seu lado, responderia com simples monossílabos, seria seca e prepotente como ele, certamente essa era a relação que ele esperava de todos os seus empregados, quanto menos intimidade com todos, mais à vontade estaria.

Não havia nada, só ela e ele no escritório, sua voz ressoou por trás do intercomunicador chamando a Cathy.

- Ela não chegou ainda senhor Cullen.

- Swan? Venha aqui.

Ela chegou com café recém feito. Não disse nem bom dia, não perguntou por nada, simplesmente a levou com seu trabalho, em ordens, em e-mails com arquivos, em uma hora metida em seu escritório ela estava a ponto de explodir, mas nunca teve da parte de ambos um sim ou um não. Só era trabalho e mais trabalho. Na hora chegaram os demais e Cathy a salvou daquele ogro insolente. Às dez da manhã, apareceu uma mulher vestida de modo estonteante com uma roupa que certamente valia a metade do salário de seis meses de todas ali.

- Por favor, diga ao Edward que estou aqui.

- Da parte de quem?

- Tania Denali, a advogada da firma de arquitetos Solomon.

No momento que ela entrou no escritório do chefe, todas ficaram olhando, tinha um cabelo loiro avermelhado que contrastava com uns olhos azuis e um corpo de modelo de passarela. Quando Bella entrou de novo no escritório de Edward a viu sentada na muito elegante mesa dele, com atitude de fêmea a espreita. Pela primeira vez viu como aquele homem sorria, _está flertando com ela_, sua voz era diferente, falava com Tania como e tivesse a intimidade de velhos amigos ou amantes. Ele parecia desfrutar do flerte descarado daquela mulher, _certamente está acostumado que todas as mulheres morram por ele,_ mas era fascinante ver como ele caminhava, _estúpido pavão real_. A mulher ficou olhando-o, mas ela sorriu ao provar o café.

- Wow que delícia de café, nunca provei um melhor, obrigada. Como é o seu nome?

- Isabella Swan.

- Como faz para aguentar esse homem? É insuportável.

Bella sorriu com timidez, a mulher era simpática e bonita. Tania de maneira descarada agarrou um punhado do cabelo rebelde de Edward e disse.

- Ele é um animal difícil.

De uma maneira quase imperceptível, Bella notou um desagrado no rosto dele, coisa que a mulher também notou. Ela saiu da mesa e ficou séria, parecia frustrada por algo, então sua atitude de advogada apareceu.

- Então Edward já está pronto para o negócio com as pessoas do Brasil?

- Não, ainda não.

- O projeto começará no final de outubro, mas você sabe que o processo é longo, meus clientes estão desesperados por sua aprovação.

- Sabe que odeio que me pressionem.

- Não é pressão Edward, é um negócio que está aumentando, eles querem que você saiba que se as coisas continuam assim, buscarão outro sócio.

- Diga para as suas pessoas que não me pressionem, melhor sócio que eu não vão encontrar, mas antes devo olhar os prós e os contras de me envolver em um negócio de hotéis, você é um tubarão, querida.

- Mas não me deixa afundar o dente, Edward.

Bella estava incomodada, a última frase foi uma alusão sexual claramente feita, ele piscou para ela.

- Tania, primeiro deve provar os meus.

- Bella se sufocou e quis sair dali correndo.

- Isabella, pode me trazer mais café? – a ruiva sorriu e a olhou com olhos curiosos.

Não! Ela não estava ali para ser a que levava e trazia café, e muito menos para suas estúpidas amantes, mas não teve outro remédio.

Durante uma hora Tania Denali esteve ali, finalmente saiu do escritório, com uma expressão de frustração.

- Ela está atrás dele a mais de três anos e não conseguiu nada – disse Cathy – é desesperador ver uma mulher que roga por um homem, é humilhante.

_Ele não é indiferente Cathy, devia vê-lo flertando com ela._

Poucos minutos depois Bella foi chamada no escritório.

- Swan, eu quero que ligue para a melhor floricultura da cidade.

- Senhor?

- É o que ouviu, peça o mais caro buquê de flores e mande para o escritório de Tanya Denali.

- Sim Senhor.

- Ah e coloquei algo bonito na nota.

_O que? Agora também devo escrever bilhetes de amor._

- O que escrevo Senhor?

- Você deve saber Swan, algo... qualquer coisa.

Foi assim que Bella se viu pedindo as malditas flores e mandando dizer no cartão:

_Para alguém bonita e inteligente, que sempre sabe como me fazer rir... Edward_

O que mais poderia escrever? _"Hey querida, não coloque calcinha essa noite"... __não, que situação tão grotesca e absurda, esse será o meu trabalho? Agendar até seus encontros de sexo._

Mas dias depois foi pior, no escritório dele chegou um lindo pacote, em uma sacola Versace, era um lindo vestido que parecia bordado em cristal, com um enorme decote vertiginoso na parte de trás e na frente, um só movimento em falso e a que o levava usando ficaria com os seios ao ar. Ele lhe ordenou que o empacotasse, era para advogada e em um pequeno bilhete dizia _coloque-o para esse noite, nada de roupa intima._

_Oh Cathy, que errada você está, parece que o tubarão agarrou a presa. Deus, como odeio esse trabalho!_

O tempo fluía na cidade de uma forma ou de outra, todos pareciam ter uma vida, menos Bella, para ela o tempo havia parado em um navegar monótono, se escondia dia a dia em livros, em seu disfarce de secretária, em seu silêncio.

Via todos viver sua vida, Cathy e Thomas tentaram tirá-la de seu isolamento, mas não conseguiram. Ángela tinha namorado novo, um garoto chamado Ben, do qual falava o tempo todo, Peter e seu senso de humor a faziam rir, mas nunca foi capaz de fazê-la sair em um sábado à noite. Ela apenas se refugiava em seu apartamento onde se sentia afastada do mundo e a salvo. Às vezes sentia nostalgia de ter uma vida normal de uma menina dessa idade, mas se sentia presa de uma maneira que era impossível escapar. Seu amor próprio estava ferido, se sentia renegada do mundo, da juventude. Nunca acreditou que fosse uma mulher feia ou pouco atraente, sua mãe se encarregou de fazê-la ver o quão bonita que era, um dia a colocou em frente ao espelho quando começou a difícil etapa da adolescência _"Viu baby? Você é belíssima, não tem porque ser loira, alta ou voluptuosa, essas são belezas evidentes, o que vê é o que há, por outro lado olhe para você, está cheia de mistério, seu cabelo é lindo, muitas matariam por ter esse volume e forma, sua pele é de porcelana, tem o pescoço e o porte de bailarina de balé, é pura baby, é difícil ter essa qualidade, há algo de beleza inalcançável em você, é uma fada."_ Bella levou essas palavras para Forks e durante sua época de escola, sempre foi a menina linda da escola, ainda que jamais quis participar no tonto grupo de meninas populares, tipo preparatória. Isso a fez mais popular e como sua mãe disse mais inalcançável, tinha uma qualidade exótica que todas queriam rivalizar. Quem sabe foi sua arma para conquistar James: sua qualidade de distância, mais agora estava afastada de tudo, até do simples fato de desfrutar de si mesma. Toda sua volúpia foi lançada em seus livros, seus escritos e os sapatos. Em menos de quatro meses havia comprado mais de cinco pares deles, os sapatos simbolizavam esse espírito sensual que James havia arrancado completamente com as suas palavras _estúpida mosca morta, você não é nada Bella, nada_, as palavras cuspidas enquanto ela fugia no bosque.

Desde que trabalhava com ele, tudo havia se tornado pior, não era tanto porque ele não a reconhecia, nem sequer tratava, senão por algo estranho e profundo que emanava dele. Não era o reconhecimento para sua pessoa do que ela necessitava, era o direito da ilusão de que ele se fixasse nela; não queria, era o direito de romance. Emily e Charlote Bronte e a mesma Jane Austen viviam da ilusão, isso as levou a escrever o que escreveram, mas Bella Swan não tinha isso. Esse homem arrogante desde seu trono de gelo lhe cortava as asas ou seus sonhos, com seus olhos verdes frios e distantes parecia dizer _hey, não sonhe menina tonta, patinho feio, você não existe_. O que a prendia naquele lugar? Podia conseguir outro trabalho, outro que não a levasse ao isolamento e a desilusão do mundo que esse trabalho o fazia, o que era? Quem sabe era a segurança que a monotonia lhe dava, sair para explorar o mundo, por que era tão difícil viver sua vida? Do que tinha medo? A resposta lhe falava implicitamente na memória de sua mãe: _Selvagem_, de uma maneira ou de outra ela sabia que era como o rio Nilo, em qualquer momento sairia do seu lugar e arrastaria todos com ela.

Essa consciência de seu poder foi o que fez que não dormisse com James, quem sabe se o tivesse feito, ele não teria sobrevivido a força de sua sexualidade vulcânica... ela tinha medo de si mesma.

**~xXx~**

A morte e sua possibilidade de mudança chegou em um dia de maio e se instalou em sua casa, em sua vida, em seu trabalho.

Era um sábado de maio...

Dormia, eram três da manhã, desde a sua sonolência, escutou o telefone tocar, levantou rapidamente como um raio da cama. Todos sabem que ligar a essa hora sempre são terríveis notícias, quando Renée morreu eram quatro da manhã quando lhe deram a notícia. Pegou o telefone.

- Olá.

Um som parecido com choro se escutava do outro lado.

- Alô, quem fala?

- Bella.

- Cathy? O que foi?

- Oh Bella, Bella, querida venha... por favor.

- O que aconteceu Cathy? Meu Deus, você está me assustando.

- Venha ao hospital.

_Não, não, não._

- Tom?

- Oh Bella, ele levantou uma da manhã, me disse que tinha sede, ele nunca se levanta a essa hora, Bella, o ouvi se queixar... e depois um estrondo na cozinha, eu corri o mais rápido que pude, te juro Bella – a mulher chorava – eu corri até ele e não respirava, eu gritava para que não me abandonasse e ele o fez Bella... não tinha direito, maldito velho estúpido! Não tinha direito, o que vai ser de mim? Bella, quero morrer, quero morrer.

Bella escutava e chorava com Cathy no telefone _oh Thomas! Ontem escutamos música enquanto esperava para que saíssemos juntos, me fez rir, você sempre me fazia rir, estava tão emocionado, me contou que finalmente tinha comprado as passagens para a India, lhes daria de surpresa para Cathy, oh Thomas, pelo amor de Deus, que só seja um sonho, não estou preparada, não ainda Thomas!_

Tentou se acalmar.

- Em que hospital você está?

- No Presbiteriano, eles o colocaram no necrotério – a voz de Cathy se quebrou – no necrotério Bella, la faz tanto frio Bella, tanto frio... ele odeia o frio Bella.

- Já estou indo Cathy, eu vou arrumar tudo querida, não se preocupe, já estou indo.

Desligou o telefone. A dor era insuportável, se sentou no canto da cama e fez o gesto preciso de abraçar-se a si mesma para não quebrar, ficou ali aguentando a dor, retendo-o, mas não era possível, um som abafado saiu do mais profundo e um grito desgarrado saiu dela, e chorou por seu amigo, por seu companheiro, por seu protetor, por seu pai.

- Oh Thomas, não se vá ainda, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Encontrou Cathy sentada em uma cadeira feita um ovinho, daquela mulher elegante e bonita já não havia nada, ali só estava à mulher velha e só, uma mulher a qual a metade de sua vida havia sido arrancado. Levava suas mãos ao peito como símbolo inconsciente de que se o coração de Thomas Ford tinha morrido o dela também.

Na segunda-feira a notícia de que Thomas tinha morrido espalhou em toda a empresa, todo mundo amava o velho toupeira, todos estava de luto. No velório, Cathy parecia um zumbi, não falava com ninguém, Bella se encarregou de tudo o funeral. Se surpreendeu ao ver que cada um que o conhecia estava presente. A família Cullen inteira apareceu, veio em seus carros caros, mas nenhum realmente queria chamar atenção, lá fora estavam os fotógrafos que não perderam a oportunidade de tirar a foto, mas foi Edward Cullen que com sua voz de trovão quem mandou que todos se retirassem, ameaçando chamar a polícia e processar se _algum maldito tirasse uma merda de foto._ Ele esteve lá presente por horas, estava pendente de Cathy todo o tempo, igual o seu pai Carlisle. Ele era diferente fora de seu trono e de seu território, parecia quase amável.

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa Cathy? Eu trago café? Como algo, pelo amor de Deus – sua voz era diferente, _era um menino doce quando era pequeno, sempre amável e atento_, escutou a mulher dizer um dia, naquele momento de tormenta, ali estava aquele garoto oferecendo café, companhia e consolo.

Todos eles, toda essa família permaneceu ali quando quase todos tinham ido embora.

- Isabella sei que você se encarregou do funeral, te agradeço, Cathy foi minha secretaria durante anos, quando minha mãe morreu ela esteve ali, sempre esteve, é uma das minhas melhores amigas, eu e minha família te agradecemos – essas foram as palavras do patriarca.

- Obrigada senhor – respondeu ela de maneira tímida.

- Me chame de Carlisle – esse sorriu de maneira esplendorosa. Bella pensou se talvez seu filho tivesse aquele sorriso, nunca o viu sorrir de maneira franca.

O que mais lhe assustou foi a pequenina, Alice, que parecia curiosa sobre ela, não desgruou dela durante esse dia, perguntava coisas, coisas pequenas, sempre tentando guardar a proporção do momento, às vezes perguntava coisas pessoas, _você mora sozinha em New York? Estuda? Que interessante! Como consegue lhe dar com o ogro do meu irmão?_, mas Bella respondia com monossílabos, estava incomodada e a garota de maneira discreta percebeu, ao mesmo tempo não saiu de perto dela o dia todo.

Stella estava tao triste que foi difícil consolá-la, Thomas e ela eram bons amigos, estavam planejando uma grande festa para o Natal, ela lhe confessou que de alguma forma esteve apaixonada por Thomas, _não de uma maneira mórbida e terrível Bella, você sabe, mas ele era encantador, era uma força da natureza, vou sentir falta dele Bella, o que será de nós sem ele?_ Bella ficou calada, sem Thomas nada seria igual, quem vai me proteger agora?

Edward mandou Cathy ir descansar, mas ela teimosamente voltou ao escritório.

- Bella, eu não quero voltar para casa, ontem acreditei ouvir sua voz cantarolando uma música, simplesmente não posso, ainda tenho a sensação do seu cabelo entre meus dedos Bella, toda a casa cheira a ele.

Mas o trabalho compulsivo não melhorou a dor, o deixou mais profundo. Bella via Cathy se consumir, perdeu mais de 4kg em menos de um mês, às vezes ia com a mesma roupa, e parecia não dormir. O luto era extenuante para todos nesse escritório; até mesmo a Lauren parecia sentir compaixão. Pouco a pouco Bella foi tomando cada uma das responsabilidades da secretária principal, até que fez todas. Edward ficava olhando para sua amiga e um sinal de preocupação se notava em seu rosto, _nossa ele é humano._

Um dia chamo a mulher no escritório e ali ficou com ela por mais de uma hora, todas elas olhavam com expectativas para a porta, finalmente ela saiu, pegou todas as suas coisas e disse:

- É hora de ir embora.

- Não me diga que o maldito de demitiu?

- Não, Ángela, não me demitiu, só é hora de ir, é impossível trabalhar aqui, simplesmente não posso, não mais.

**~xXx~**

Cathy tinha uma irmã e uma sobrinha em Miami, elas tinham lhe convidado para estar com ela desde o funeral, mas a teimosia da mulher a fez rejeitar várias vezes, mas quando chegou a compreensão de que viver naquela casa, ir ao escritório ou mesmo New York eram insuportáveis; Cathy decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

Stella e Bella lhe ajudaram a guarda tudo, cada uma das coisas daquele casamento foram guardadas nas caixas, o trabalho foi melancólico e doloroso.

- Vinte e quatro anos de felicidade Bella, estão dentro dessas caixas, não teve um dia que eu não o amasse Bella, os dias ruins ainda foram bons. Eu o incomodei com o maldito anel perdido e ele se sentiu tão culpado, eu devia ter lhe dito que me importava uma merda, nosso casamento não era um anel, devia dizer que o amava mais vezes, que me encantava estar com ele, que me fazia rir todo o tempo, que no primeiro dia que o vi fiquei sem ar – a mulher começou a chorar.

- Thomas sabia Cathy, ele sabia.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes é bom dizer as coisas, é bom escutar, Thomas me dizia o tempo todo, o tempo todo. Era um tonto romântico.

Bella sentou-se ao lado de Cathy e segurou suas mãos.

- Você foi abençoada por conhecê-lo, poucas pessoas nesse mundo conhece esse tipo de amor Cathy, poucas, escrevem livros e poemas sobre isso, mas na realidade quase ninguém conhece, você foi uma dessas poucas.

- Sim, é verdade, Bella quando conhecer esse tipo de amor–

- Não, eu não.

- Você vai, estou certa disso querida, você é alguém para ser adorada, Thomas sempre dizia, quando conhecer esse tipo de amor Bella, entregue-se a ele com cada fibra do seu corpo, que não fique espaço para nada mais, cada minuto, segundo será doloroso, mas amará cada momento desse, nunca será mais feliz e diga, grite, é o único que valerá a pena.

Cathy como presente lhe deixou toda sua coleção de música, coisa que fez Bella ter um ataque de choro em frente à mulher.

- Eu o amava, estou tão agradecia que Thomas esteve na minha vida Cathy, minha mãe sempre dizia que encontrar um amigo é talvez o mais difícil, mas se o fizer, tinha que segurar-se nele, e eo faço, eu o faço Cathy... "a morte não terá domínio", ele adorava Dylan Thomas, com que vou falar agora.

Antes de ir, Catherine Cope falou sobre Edward Cullen:

- Fui egoísta com você Bella, praticamente te obriguei a trabalhar comigo e sei que tem sido terrível para você, é sua decisão ficar com ele, se continuar ao seu lado, será sua assistente pessoal, para isso te preparei durante esses meses, mas não quero que fique contra sua vontade com ele; se o fizer será sua mão direita, vai comandar sua vida de uma maneira que ele desconhece, se algum dia Edward Cullen chegar a ser seu amigo, verá que é alguém muito complexo, muito difícil, mas incondicional a você, sempre contará com ele para tudo, será asfixiante, como amigo, exigente como chefe, exigente e autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo em seus bons momentos poderá vislumbrar o garoto carinhoso e brincalhão, sabia que durante todo o mês veio quase todos os dias me ver? Até preparou sopa e chá para mim. Não é meu trabalho dizer que passa ou passou em sua vida, mas deve compreender que seu caráter às vezes de animal raivoso, tem uma boa razão de existir, tenha paciência, mas volto a repetir, não é sua obrigação, não é.

Ao se despedir de Cathy no aeroporto, esta lhe disse que as portas da sua casa em Miami sempre estariam abertas para ela, que podia chamar a qualquer hora e que sempre, sempre estará ali só para ela.

- Bella, você é uma luz, obrigada por tudo.

Nesse dia chovia em New York e Isabella Swan nunca tinha se sentia mais só na sua vida. Odiava sentir-se vulnerável e a ponto do choro, ela era forte, era pura vontade, mas nesse dia, esse dia tudo que a sustentava desmoronou. A chuva caia e ela caminhava pelo Central Park, viu a estátua de Romeu e Julieta em meio do parte e a olhou. Ambos estavam a ponto de um beijo, um beijo que parecia nunca chegar, um beijo que pressagia o desejo e a morte. Ficou olhando por um longo tempo, o sentimento era avassalador que sentiu como se tudo explodisse ao seu redor; logo escutou um som, um som triste e pequeno. Bella assustou-se, aquele pequenino som a chamava, era um gatinho, começou a procura-lo e ali estava, um gatinho bebê, todo molhado e faminto, era algo triste de ver.

- Olá bebê, você também está sozinho? Somos dois – o animalzinho ronronou e a olhou com os olhos medrosos – não se assuste pequeno, te levarei para casa, você vai gostar. Você gosta de leite? Aposto que sim.

Foi assim que o levou para seu apartamento e lhe deu de comer, em poucos minutos dormia calmo sobre o sofá como um bebê recém-nascido.

- Como vou te chamar? – um sorriso brincalhão apareceu em seu rosto – certamente Jane não vai se importar, não é verdade Darcy? Você gosta desse nome... Darcy.

**~xXx~**

"_Estou ardendo, provo de você, sinto você no ar." "Você me sente baby?" "Sim, estou faminto, tão úmida" "Toca-me mais forte, mais fundo" "Sim, por favor" "Eu gosto assim, como eu gosto" "Merda bebê, é tão bom" "Você gosta do que vê?" "Diabos, sim" "Gosta do meu cheiro?" "Adoro" "Sou sua meu amor" "Goze para mim, eu preciso, quero escutar, vem por mim, agora! Não quero acabar primeiro" "Sim, sim, oh Deus, já vem... ohhh senhor, estou tão perto, amo você dentro de mim, para sempre, para sempre" "me dê meu amor, o quero, para sempre, para sempre, me diga seu nome, diga, diga, quero escutar" "eu... eu... ahhhhh, Edward você sabia, você sabe baby, eu vou morrer, oh sim, assim, meu nome é..."_ E novamente acordado, suando, odiava acordar, odiava, pois quando o fazia a voz, seu cheiro, seu gosto e seu toque iam embora. Os sonhos eram vorazes e a cada dia ficavam piores. Na última semana sonhou com ela todos os dias, nunca em sua vida se masturbou de maneira tão frenética, nem sequer quando era um garoto, _vou ficar louco, maldição, acho que já estou._

**~xXx~**

Nessa manhã tomou posse de sua nova mesa, a de Catherine. Oficialmente era a secretária pessoal do senhor do castelo. _Estou aqui, já não tenho como voltar atrás._

Ángela lhe deu ânimos, estava feliz por sua amiga, na tinha inveja ainda que em frente a todos ela merecia mais esse posto que qualquer um; ela não conseguiria aguentá-lo, em um dia a mataria de nervoso, enquanto Lauren sim guardava rancor, se queixou para Rosalie que de uma maneira muito direta lhe disse _Por favor Lauren, você não é capaz de manejar uma calculadora, agora quer ser a secretária dele? Não sobreviveria nem meio minuto._

Ele chegou como sempre, tinha o cabelo molhado, e cheirava a sabonete e Shampoo, parecia cansado, mas tranquilo.

- Bom dia senhorita Swan.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen.

- Venha ao meu escritório e traga esse café que você prepara.

Bella entrou na cova daquele dragão, estava sentado em sua linda mesa, tinha os cotovelos apoiados nesse e as mãos cruzadas em frente ao seu rosto.

- Agora somos somente você e eu senhorita Swan, você e eu.

- Isso é o que parece senhor Cullen, só você e eu.

* * *

**N/A: **_Meninas, ele e ela, isso vai ser interessante._

_Foi um capítulo difícil de escrever, eu amava o Thomas e seu gosto pela música._

_Darcy, gatinho, gatinho._

_Oh sim, ama-me ou deixe-me, deixar comentário é quase tão bom como estar sozinha com Edward Cullen em sua torre de gelo._

* * *

**Laurent faz parte de um passado e um trauma enorme na vida da Bella. Edward não é o único com problemas... Edward sozinho no Natal é tão triste, a vida dele é triste. E meu coração se parte com a morte do Thomas, eu gostava tanto dele. Pobre Cathy. Darcy é o gatinho mais fofo do Mundo, mas também será muito possessivo, vocês vão perceber... hehe E as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes agora. Só os dois, será que Bella vai deixar Edward vê-la em toda a sua beleza?**

**Peço que tenham paciência com o próximo capítulo, ele é MUITO importante na fic, também é onde começa os capítulos enormes da fic, ele tem 16 páginas e uns parágrafos grandes, vou tomar tempo para fazê-lo com calma, já que estou sem beta e não quero cometer erros graves de escrita. Tentarei postar em 15 dias, mas não tenho certeza.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são lindas!**

* * *

******:PREVIEW:**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: _edward_**_(underline)******cullen**(arroba)******fanfic**(ponto)_******_com_, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	8. Beijos Enfeitiçados

**O LIMITE DO CAOS  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella Swan foge de Forks para Nova York para reconstruir sua vida, mas com o tempo, ela tímida e calada verá como o seu mundo se converteria em uma total loucura quando se encontrar presa pela obsessão de quem menos acredita, o misterioso Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à sachita1212 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Beijos Enfeitiçados  
**

Durante o primeiro mês de trabalho entre Edward e Bella, foi um desastre para ambos.

Ela chegava em casa jurando que iria se demitir no dia seguinte por ter que trabalhar com esse idiota, arrogante, estúpido, maldito, lindo, sexy, insuportável, canalha, milionário de merda, Cullen. Enquanto que ele sem dificuldade a criticava por tudo: A cara estava mal digitada, sem saber que ela era estudante de literatura. _"Swan, por que não ligou para o Japão?"_ Claro que ligou seis vezes, mas o senhor Akechi estava furioso porque o senhor Cullen não devolveu sua chamada umas semanas atrás. _"Swan, não assinei os cartões de crédito da minha irmã, você faria o favor de cuidar disso"_, se as colocou sobre a mesa fazia dois dias, mas os cobriu com documentos, e foi _ELE_ que esqueceu de assiná-las.

A verdade é que para Edward a senhorita Swan fazia sim todo o seu trabalho e o fazia muito bem, o que acontecia era que sentia falta da Cathy. Com ela podia falar de qualquer coisa sobre todas as coisas que não estavam ligadas ao trabalho, em troca com o patinho feio Swan não tinha possibilidade de nada, era a mulher mais seca, déspota e antipática que tinha conhecido na sua vida; o único bom dela era seu café e que não parecia importar nada sua vida pessoal. Não queria demiti-la, primeiro porque Cathy a tinha recomendado e a mulher era boa, já sabia fazer cada coisa que uma nova secretária não poderia, não tinha paciência para trenar uma nova.

Sua irmã Alice estava fascinada com ela, pois Swan sempre estava pendente de tudo relacionado com suas contas, transações, consultas médicas e mais, igualmente com toda a sua família. Emmett lhe disse um dia que quando se cansasse ele a receberia com prazer. Carlisle desde a morte de Thom também contava com a secretária do seu filho, ainda que não de maneira frequente, toda a família Cullen dependia da Swan da mesma maneira que dependeram uma vez de Catherine Ford.

Pouco a pouco tudo foi se normalizando entre os dois, isso é dizer que ela sabia que queria a ele em questão de trabalho e ele contava com ela, como se conta com um computador. O mais decepcionante para ambos é que parecia ser a relação mais profunda e intima que eles teriam em sua vida; Edward e Bella estavam conscientes disso e de uma maneira quase cósmica ambos pensaram que eram um par de idiotas patéticos.

Aquele comentário que a antiga secretária fez de que ela cuidaria da vida de Edward Cullen de uma maneira que nem ele sabia, era uma realidade.

Em seu blackberry, quer dizer o que a empresa lhe deu, tinha os números particulares da casa de casa um dos membros da família, além de seus contadores, estilistas, banqueiros, jardineiros, odontólogos, motoristas e uma quantidade ridícula de pessoas que atendiam a todos, os ricos eram seres estranhos.

Tinha o número do celular e da casa do seu chefe, coisa que nem em esta nem em outra vida Isabella utilizaria, mas foi necessário, pois se algum imprevisto acontecesse, também colocou o dela no blackberry dele, quer dizer seu telefone oficial como sua secretária, nem morta lhe daria seu número pessoal.

Cuidava de tudo, absolutamente tudo, suas contas privadas, os empregados pessoais que trabalhavam para ele, cozinheiro, motoristas, roupeiros, as pessoas que limpavam seu apartamento. Sabia seus endereços, cuidava dos seus seguros médicos, suas permissões, etc, etc. Sabia quem eram os seus médicos, seus advogados, seus contadores, ainda que se negasse a ter publicistas ou assessores de imprensa, coisa que sua irmã o criticou com furor, Bella escutou o que lhe disse _"não sou nenhum maldito ator de Hollywood para ter essas idiotices"_ até tinha um veterinário para o seu cachorro, o que além do mais contava com alguém especial para passear. Esta era a parte mais fácil do seu trabalho, já que tudo relacionado com o real, quer dizer secretária do mega poderoso senhor Cullen, era algo que ela não estava preparada, psicologicamente.

Falou com multimilionários, banqueiros, políticos, até teve contato com três presidentes. Era assustador. Quase morre quando a secretária de Toni Morrison confirmou um encontro com Carlisle Cullen para jantar em sua casa.

"_Desculpe, Toni Morrison?_

"_Sim senhorita."_

"_A escritora de A Canção de Salomão?"_

"_A ganhadora do Nobel? Wow, é fantástico, sim claro que sim, vou comunicar a ele agora mesmo." Thomas querido, estaria orgulhoso de mim, é verdade o que me disse, por ti vou manter esse trabalho, claro que até que o imbecil não me tire o juízo._ Todo desse mundo de poder absoluto a deixava assustada. Era como ver deuses brincando com os homens; jogos de xadrez concentrados e cruéis onde o mais astuto sempre ganhava, sim, e ela jogava o jogo com o rei da partida. Não podia nega que essa coisa quase inumana era o melhor.

Às vezes chegava com esse ar de imponência como se fosse comer o mundo. Pisava forte e deixava um rastro de perfume, arrogância e sexualidade leonina. Lauren era a mais afetada de todas, não sabia se mover ou falar, era engraçado ver como ele a olhava, entre o tédio e a indiferença. Em outros dias, chegava carrancudo, não sabia do seu escritório nem para almoçar, as perguntas mecânicas que Bella lhe fazia, ele as respondia sem vontade, em outros era pior, parecia que não tinha dormido em dias, estava nervoso e calado como uma rocha. Ele curava em saúde dizendo a todas elas que não passasse nenhuma chamada com exceção da sua mãe e irmã, então estar apareciam como por mágica e o arrastava com ela para jantar; no dia seguinte estava melhor, quase alegre, mas nunca, jamais sorria.

Um dia Lauren chegou com as revistas _Newsweek_ e a _People_; em ambas ele aparecia; na primeira o chamavam de o homem mais poderoso do país com menos de trinta anos e na segunda como um dos solteiros mais cobiçados dos Estados Unidos. Ambas coincidiam o poder, a inteligência, a beleza e o total mistério de Edward Cullen, nenhuma conseguiu uma entrevista e muito menos que alguém próximo a ele, falasse, tudo eram especulações, além do mais, afirmava que quem falasse dele certamente teria tremendas consequências com um exército de advogados dispostos a destruir quem se atrevesse a apontar até o divino rosto do todo poderoso senhor.

Todos comentavam que o editorial Aro Volturi estava atrás dele, mas que não havia conseguido nem se aproximar, além do mais toda a família Cullen tinha como aliados o melhor editorial do país, a editora Black, cujo dono era amigo pessoal do patriarca Carlisle. Ao ver as revistas, ele só fez um grunhido de desgosto, odiava ver a si mesmo nesse tipo de coisa, fotos, comentários e especulações sobre sua vida era o que ele menos queria, todos de alguma maneira queriam se meter em suas entranhas, era asqueroso, todos julgando, inventando teorias, esquadrinhando seu passado. Isso era o que mais lhe assustava... seu passado, ao menos Carlisle se ocupou de calar todos aqueles anos de sua vida, porque todos estariam na mira publica; seu pai e ele teriam muito que explicar.

**~xXx~**

Para Bella já havia chegado a hora de falar sobre que tema faria sua tese de graduação. Não se explicava como o fazia, trabalho, universidade, uma hora de exercício.

Darcy se converteu em um gato lindo e gigantesco, além de possessivo e territorial com ela. Bella o adorava como um bebê, o animal chegou justamente no momento, quando ela precisava desafogar seu amor, ternura e capacidade de cuidado em alguém. Tratava de estar cuidando de Charlie, falava com ele quase todos os dias. O webcam foi uma grande ideia, já que às vezes pareciam compartilhar o mesmo espaço. Por outro lado Peter alegrava suas noites com conversas alegres e um tanto mórbidas dos mil e um namorados que tinha, muitos deles imaginários, Bella sabia que o garoto era como um cão guardião, mas que nunca mordia. Seu namorado real era um chef italiano com quem estava junto a mais de três anos, o problema com Carlo era que o garoto não se decidia em sair do armário em frente a sua família de machos italianos, que o único que desejavam era que se comportasse como um garanhão e desse dez netos para a mãe desse.

- Do que será sua tese Bella? Estamos esperando para ver como chuta a bunda desses arrogantes professores de literatura da NYU.

- Estou pensando.

- Bronte... Austen eu estou imaginando.

- Não sei, quero unir de todas elas em um tema comum.

- Qual?

- A natureza da obsessão, a maldade e o amor.

- Não entendi.

- Por agora não posso explicar muito bem, mas acho que esse será o meu tema.

- Soa como algo maravilhoso, estou impaciente, bom e falando de maldade, olha o sutil que sou, como está indo com o deus do sexo que tem como chefe? Senhorita secretária pessoal do Edward Cullen.

- Vou bem.

- Deus, Isabella, se eu fosse você o teria violado mil vezes em seu escritório, colocaria um desses sapatos maravilhosos que você comprou e pararia nua em frente a ele e lhe diria: ordene senhor.

- Por favor Peter, é um imbecil.

- O que importa! Não vai casar com ele, só imagina uma experiência estética com Edward Cullen, uma noite o vendo nu em frente a ti, e dai se é um idiota e um babaca? Tape a boca com uma calcinha preta e que o resto do seu maravilhoso corpo fale por ele.

- Você tem uma mente muito suja Peter.

- Vamos amiga, eu não sou o escritor aqui, você é a que tem imaginação, não imaginou nenhuma vez, por mero exercício mental como será esse homem e sua boca, seus dedos... tudo?

- Não.

- Mentira.

- Não, é tão insuportável que é capaz de castrar até minha imaginação.

Como gesto de raiva e diversão Peter mostrou a língua e lhe disse _querida, o amor não é literatura senão escreve na pele, isso escutei de uma música em espanhol, Carlo está me ensinando a falar._

~xXx~

- Você deve se comportar em frente a Billy e seu filho Jacob Black.

- Por que tenho que fazer?

- Edward pare de falar como um adolescente, comporte-se como o presidente dessa companhia, Billy é meu amigo, um sócio muito importante, seus problemas com Jacob estiveram a ponto de arruinar essa relação.

- Vamos Carlisle, Jacob me odeia como eu a ele, isso é algo que nunca poderemos corrigir, além do mais estou certo de que ele foi o culpado do vazamento de informação que tivemos com Coleman, foi sua culpa.

- Não sabemos, além do mais o pobre garoto é editor de livros, o que tem ele a ver com nanotecnologia e informática?

- Pode ser que ele não saiba de nada, mas com o objetivo de me arruinar é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Edward Cullen, já chega, o que passou, passou, Jéssica morreu e parece que matou vocês dois, já basta.

- O que foi que aconteceu com quem? – nesse momento Emmett entrou, quem sempre ficava perdido em toda a conversa.

Billy e Jacob Black chegaram com seus advogados. O pai estava em uma cadeira de rodas, mas era um homem sorridente e jovial, flertou com Lauren e Angela, o filho era um ser gigantesco de quase dois metros de altura, moreno e com olhos escuros como o carvão; Lauren fez seu ato de desabotoar a camisa, ato que para o garoto passou despercebido; estava incomodo e parecia enojado. Todos entraram no escritório.

- Viu o tamanho desse homem?

- Sim, é enorme Angela, maior que Emmett.

- Dizem que odeia o Edward, que ambos se detestam, ninguém sabe por que, eram bons amigos quando criança, mas de um momento para outro brigaram e agora apontam as armas com os olhos ou melhor, disparam balas.

A voz do dragão ressoou pelo intercomunicador como ela nunca o tinha escutado, todas saltaram. Chamava a Bella.

- Demônios! Esse homem não sabe fazer nada além de gritar? – Lauren estava sufocada, não pela voz de Edward, mas porque Jacob Black não tinha olhado para ela, dia a dia se via afastando do sonho de ser da classe alta de New York e odiava isso.

Bella já acostumada com o temperamento bipolar do seu chefe, parou com paciência, respirou fundo, cantarolou Born to be Wild e pensou _somos selvagens._

O ambiente era tão tenso que dava para cortar com uma faca, Bella sentou-se afastada de todos, mas pode ver efetivamente que Edward e Jacob se odiavam, pareciam dos animais a ponto de matar.

O pai do gigante falou.

- Sabe Carlisle que cada dia Aro Volturi está tentando ganhar mais terreno e eu não gosto disso, lançou essa revista de péssima qualidade, _Secrets and Lies_, pura porcaria, infelizmente isso é o que as pessoas querem ler, fofocas de famoso, sexo vultar e extraterrestres que dizer ser Jesus Cristo, é algo que não podemos contrariar.

- Billy, vocês tem a editora mais poderosa do país, grandes escritores publicam ali, ganhadores do Pulitzer, a qualidade sempre ganha à vulgaridade.

- Isso era um nossos tempos amigo, agora não é assim, ninguém quer pensar.

- O que sugere?

- Quero chegar a outros países, outros idiomas, Europa, América Latina, diversificar, mas é um negócio de grandes envergaduras e não temos dinheiro suficiente para isso, já sabe qual é a proposta.

- Eu digo que não – a voz do dragão ressoou por toda a oficina.

- É um bom negócio Edward, para mim parece – a voz de Emmett surgiu tímida entre todas.

- Não, não é Emmett, vulgaridade é o que querem, isso disse Billy, já não podemos contrariar quase três bilhões de dólares nisso.

- Mas sim na tecnologia militar, não é assim Edward? – Jacob falou, Bella via suas mãos ficarem tensas e agarrar a cadeira – típico de você... matar pessoas.

- Calem-se os dois. É um negócio arriscado Billy, é meu amigo, ambos passamos por muito – Carlisle ficou olhando para os dois jovens – se vamos fazer isso que seja passo a passo.

- Você sabe amigo que é só em qualidade de empréstimo, eu quero ser dono da editora, Edward não interessa ter mais com o que se ocupar, tudo será devolvido em menos de dez anos. Se não é assim, a editora será sua, essa é minha garantia.

- Não!

- Jacob, já está decidido.

- Sem me consultar?

- Filho, é o melhor, se Aro Volturi continuar assim, em menos de seis anos teremos que vender a eles nossa companhia, e isso será sobre o meu cadáver, Edward considere, se quer falar em termos de dinheiro, esses três bilhões de dólares, em doze anos serão quase dez.

- Sim Edward, já que é um mercenário, pense o que importa os livros e a poesia?

Em frente à provocação de Jacob, Edward levantou disposto a romper a cara dele, todos se assustaram, os advogados e os pais de ambos os homens ficaram petrificados.

_Não, não, não, por acaso estamos na época das cavernas? Pelo amor de Deus, chega! Chega! _Bella não soube como, mas aquele pensamento de chega se materializou em sua voz e gritou:

- Chega! Estamos em uma reunião de negócios, não em um concurso de mijada.

Logo todos ficaram olhando para ela. _Eu disse isso? Eu disse isso? Estou morta._ Uma gargalhada muito forte veio de Emmett Cullen, estava entediado até o cansaço, mas aquele foi o melhor da manhã. A risada foi contagiosa, todos riam, menos Edward que a olhava com vontade de mata-la.

Bella quis minimizar o comentário com um sorriso, enquanto que seu rosto ruborizava. _Que bonita garota!_ Pensou Jacob Black. _O que faz trabalhando com esse idiota? Aposto que não foi capaz de valorizá-la, igual com minha Jéssica, o prazer dele são as putas de peitos siliconados, nunca aprecia o que tem em frente... por que se veste como minha avó?_

- Desejam café?

- Claro Bella, seu café é maravilhoso, você verá Billy, é uma delícia.

Bella saiu afobada desse escritório, se ele não a demitisse nesse dia, não iria durar muito.

Serviu o café para levar ao escritório, tremia como uma folha, sua mãe havia falado por trás desse comentário. _Oh mãe, não era o momento para ser selvagem, não era o momento._

Levou os cafés para o escritório, os serviu enquanto sentia o olhar de animal furioso do seu chefe. Logo, sem mais nem menos Bella tropeçou em uma das cadeiras e caiu em frente a todos.

- Nossa, esse sim foi um bom espetáculo Swan – esse foi seu comentário de vingança em frente ao fato de que ela o tinha desafiado.

Mas Jacob a salvou do ridículo quando de maneira suave, a segurou por um dos braços e levantou.

- Você se machucou?

- Não, obrigada – ela somente via a coisa que era seu chefe que a olhava por cima dos seus óculos, zombando.

- Não se preocupe, todos caímos.

- Sim, mas eu tenho um romance eterno com o chão.

O homem se sentiu intrigado, _tem bom sentido de humor, sinal de alguém inteligente_. Bella pode ver uma linda fila de dentes brancos que iluminavam um rosto muito atraente.

Tudo terminou, os Black se foram com a promessa de que ele pensaria no trato com atenção.

Antes que Carlisle fosse embora e vendo a reação do seu filho em frente a sua secretária, o advertiu:

- Se a demitir, eu vou na casa dela e implorarei que volte, é bom ver que alguém nesse escritório tem a cabeça no lugar. O que pretendia, quebrar a cara do Jacob?

- Era exatamente isso o que eu queria.

- Não tem controle, não é razoável.

- Não, não sou, se não fosse por ela, eu teria ficado muito feliz hoje.

- E minha amizade com Billy teria terminado, assim que se tocar em um fio dessa garota Edward, você vai se arrepender.

_Garota? Que garota? Patinho Feio Swan? Aquela mulher de saia simples, pode ter um sexo definido? Não! Aposto que é dessas mulheres que acreditam que o pênis de um homem é a comprovação de que somos animais não evoluídos. _

Emmett se aproximou de Isabella, parecia como se visse um herói de esporte.

- O que disse lá dentro foi à antologia senhorita Swan, não sei, pressinto que isso será o começo de uma lona amizade – piscou para ela – gosto das garotas com coragem, minha Rose encabeça a lista.

Alice praticamente esquarteja seu irmão para que esse deixasse que celebrassem seu aniversário, não houve desculpas nem mas possíveis, _se fugir Edward Cullen irei atrás do seu sangue em qualquer lugar do planeta_, além do mais, lhe fez um de seus bicos que o faziam se derreter. Alice decorou seu escritório com a ajuda das garotas, todas menos Lauren.

Não estava entusiasmada com o evento, pois o caráter do chefe resmungão não permitia. Bella estava assustada, dia a dia ia se aprofundando no Mundo íntimo desse homem.

Às sete da manhã ele chegou como sempre, quando foi recebido pela algazarra de toda a sua família, cantaram feliz aniversário e lhe deram presentes bobos, pois os grandes presentes viriam à noite, _o que se dá para um homem que tem tudo? _Perguntou-se Isabella. Sem dúvidas, só Esme e Alice sabiam que não eram os presentes materiais os que realmente importavam, dava a Edward um pouco de alegria e calor de lar, pois desde há mais de treze anos este escolheu a solidão e desse mundo ninguém era capaz de tirá-lo. Alice o queria de volta com todas as forças. Suas pequenas mãos estavam determinadas a resgatá-lo dali.

- Obrigado Alice, é um lindo gesto – ele disse de maneira não muito convencida, não queria nada, só queria se embebedar e dormir em seu apartamento. Não queria festa e alegria ao seu redor, não sabia como lidar com ela, não sabia como lidar com a ternura, nem com o afeto de ninguém. Esse era um peso que todos lhe impunham. Amava a sua família mais do que qualquer coisa, mas simplesmente era impossível demonstrar.

- Convide alguém para que vá com você... não sei... suas secretárias.

- Para que?

- Angela é tão doce, sempre vive com medo de você, Lauren irá ainda que não seja convidada e a senhorita Swan, deve se acostumar que ela ocupe o lugar de Cathy, ela sempre tinha um presente para você. Aposto que ela vai ligar hoje.

- Cathy é minha amiga, Swan é minha secretária e assim quero mantê-la.

À noite Esme preparou sua comida favorita, desejava que ele tocasse piano, mas como sempre se negava.

- Não lute querida, não vai voltar a tocar.

- Pode tentar.

- Simplesmente não quer, o deixe assim.

Cansou-se da celebração, tentava fingir algum entusiasmo, mas estava aborrecido e furioso.

- Edward, apague as velas do bolo e faça um desejo.

- O que? Pelo amor de Deus Alice, não quero pedir nada, eu não acredito em nada disso - _um dia pedi para salvar uma vida e ela morreu, então não._

- Sim não o faz eu te estrangulo Edward, ela se esforçou para fazer essa festa, tenha a decência de pelo menos fingir – escutou a voz de Jasper nas suas costas.

Sem vontade se aproximou do bolo e soprou as velas, não pediu nada. De uma maneira ou de outra, Esme e Alice pressentiram a sombra obscura da indiferença.

Estava furioso. Ela não tinha voltado para os seus sonhos, se acostumou a eles, de uma maneira ou outra era quase feliz quando a escutava rir, falar em sussurros, gemer. Sentia nostalgia quando estava acordado, se somente pudesse tê-la, o cheiro, o toque e o sabor. Somente existia o conceito vazio dela em sua mente. _Venha, volte, um dia, uma noite, só quero isso, não peço mais. Ainda que seja sua sombra, ainda que não exista de verdade, me contento com sua imagem em meus sonhos, não quero esse vazio, não desejo essa noite longe de você. Como posso estar tão demente? Desejando sonhar com algo tão tempestuoso, pareço um menino sonhando com unicórnios, estou sedento, sou um idiota, estou tão cansado, quero descansar de tudo, quero descansar de mim. Se pudesse te conhecer, sonhar com você se transformou em um pesadelo, mas é o único que me dá, volte, preciso da febre, preciso do calor, queria ter quatorze anos de novo e sentir que sou humano, que posso dar algo, que posso entregar a alguém, não a um sonho, não a uma loucura, quero falar com você e que me responda. Sim sou eu quem produz esses sonhos, porque meus desejos deles não são suficientes para que você volte, onde diabos você está? Porque está tão longe e não me deixa te tocar, merda, nesse momento odeio minha mente e odeio você porque não existe, só sou um cretino desejando olhar o sol de frente, idiota, bastardo, iludido, ridículo, brega, o que mais eu sou? Vinte e oito anos e estou falando como uma garotinha, oh sim Cullen. Cuidado! Vai nascer uma vagina em você... o que me resta? Nada, noites sozinho, ocupando-me do meu pau faminto e esperando para dormir, posso ser mais patético? Deveria pagar uma puta, tampar o rosto dela e fazer que com voz fingida diga: baby, faça, baby, venha por mim, dentro, fundo... seria nojento, não seria você, puta, mente louca, melhor tomar uma bebida e tentar sobreviver, é o único que me resta._

**~xXx~**

- Swan.

- Senhor.

Ele nem sequer a olhava, tinha grandes olheiras roxas, _por acaso não tem dormido?_ Nos últimos dois dias não era nem sequer ele. Edward burro, estúpido Cullen, não estava interessado em nada, não havia gritado com Angela, nem fez um comentário terrível para Lauren, não comia bem, pois ela se encarregava de pedir seu almoço e o sempre encontrava intacto. Ele se trancava todo o dia, não atendia chamadas de ninguém, quando disse não para sua irmã Alice. Bella se preocupou, _o que te importa? O que te importa se não come? O que te importa se não está dormindo?_ Mas sim, o fazia, não gostava desse Edward, não gostava de nenhum Edward na verdade, mas esse menino perdido era perturbador e inquietante, era aquela imagem que Cathy lhe havia pintado um dia_ "por trás dessa máscara de ferro, há mais Bella, algo profundo, se alguma vez ele te mostrar isso, fique calada, não gosta que ninguém saiba que há um ser humano ali, se perceber que sabe, ele vai te destruir como uma pancada, age igual, quem sabe algum dia se sinta à vontade e te permita ver isso"_. Não, definitivamente não gostava desse Edward. Por quê? Porque de uma maneira que ela não entendia, se simpatizava com ele. Não, não, não, no dia seguinte ele voltaria a ser o maldito de sempre e ela estaria decepcionada acreditando que ele era mais que uma máquina.

- Arrume uma mala, comprei passagens de avião para você, reservei dois quartos no hotel Venetian, nós vamos para Las Vegas.

Bella tentou não parecer assustada.

- Las Vegas, senhor Cullen?

- Há uma convenção sobre novas tecnologias, preciso ir, você irá comigo.

- É necessário senhor?

- Algum problema Swan?

- Não, nenhum, senhor.

**~xXx~**

- Las Vegas? Caralho Isa, isso é fantástico – Peter gritava em seu apartamento, ultimamente compartilhavam grandes sessões de filmes terríveis, os favoritos de Peter, amante de atrizes que pareciam tão moralmente corretas que aborreciam esperando o amor perfeito, já havia tido suficiente de Sandra Bullock e Julia Robert pelo resto da vida, mas Peter amava e ela desfrutava da amizade dele.

- Grite mais forte Peter, não escutaram na California.

- Você vai viajar com esse Apolo? Para Las Vegas?

- Não, ele vai viajar em seu avião particular, eu vou no comercial.

- Mas na primeira classe.

- Claro, ele não vai permitir que sua "assistente pessoal" viagem em classe econômica, isso não vai com a sua imagem.

- Bella eu tenho inveja de você, quero ser você.

- Por favor Peter.

- Não, nada, menina, você vai desfrutar, não importa como, e vai fazer por mim, vai sair, ir aos cassinos, vai tirar fotos, apostar algum dinheiro, não muito, mas o importante é que tente, Isa, viva, solte o cabelo, saia ao ar livre, tire essa gata que vive dentro de você, como é a teoria da irmã feia da cinderela que me contou uma vez? Ela quer sair, dar uma oportunidade... Isa, literatura! Literatura! É muito mais do que uma biblioteca. Por favor, Isa, leve dois pares desses lindos sapatos, caminhe com ele, dê a oportunidade a sua ninfa interior, saia para a multidão e deixa que ela te cumprimente.

Bella sorria.

- Olhe para você Peter, e depois diz que eu sou a escritora.

- Não Isa, eu estou emocionado, vamos Isa, vamos Isa – Peter começou com aquela voz que ele fazia para lhe animar e empurrá-la para fazer coisas – vamos Isa, está ouvindo? É a multidão que te aclama.

- Quem vai cuidar do Darcy?

- Carlo e eu – Darcy estava entocado em seu quartel general, no caso no sofá, olhava para Peter com esse olhar sinistro e diferente como os gatos olham para aqueles que não gostam – esse animal é um Otelo.

- Ele me ama.

- Deus Bella, ele está obcecado com você, amiga você provoca terríveis paixões.

Ambos soltaram uma gargalhada. Foi assim que Peter se apoderou do seu guarda-roupa e lhe fez tirar aquela roupa que haviam comprado no Natal, principalmente os sapatos, os Blahnik e os Ferragamo vermelhos.

Para Isabella tomar a decisão de viajar com Edward Cullen para Las Vegas foi à maneira quase inconsciente de não se demitir do trabalho. Apesar da promessa feita para Cathy e acima de tudo para Thom, de que aproveitaria cada coisa boa que esse trabalho lhe trouxesse, não era capaz de suportar a pressão de estar ali, era como se a cada dia sentar em seu escritório, atender telefones, mensagens, ler papeis, estar pendente de cada uma das milhares de coisas que devia fazer lhe afastava de seu proposito inicial, os livros e a docência, se sentia quase presa em um mundo burocrata e isolado. Ao menos no princípio tinha a aliança com os Ford, mas nenhum deles estava ali, e Stella estava muito ocupada com seu trabalho e seu filho; além do mais porque o posto de ser assistente pessoal do todo poderoso dava a ela uma sensação de não ter comunicação com os demais, seguramente Cathy devia sentir o mesmo.

Queria ir, fugir, estava ansiosa para correr, caminhar, de não ter horários, de dormir até tarde, de se sentir realmente livre. Olhava para sua mãe, que nunca pode se manter em um trabalho por mais de dois anos, já que quando começava a se sentir presa em um lugar, Renée ia embora, lhe assustava sentir-se presa e confinada em uma rotina. Chegou a compreender a sua mãe, ela também sentia o mesmo. Durante anos chegou a julgá-la, pensou que essa natureza adolescente e libertaria de sua mãe havia sido a culpada de que ser casamento com Charlie não funcionasse, pensou que ela era egoísta, agora sabia que em parte não era assim, Renée tinha um espírito muito amplo para ficar sentada esperando que Charlie chegasse, para seus domingos de pesca e de futebol, não, sua mãe era anárquica e indomável e ela nesse momento a invejava. Agora, se encontrava fazendo as malas e era como se estivesse guardando seus sonhos e protelando.

**~xXx~**

Las Vegas é uma cidade enorme, lhe acenderam as luzes neon, tudo parecia tão extravagante e vivo. Queria desfrutar de estar ali, em algum momento iria escapar do ogro e caminharia pela cidade. Escutava Peter atrás de sua cabeça dizendo que deixaria sair sua ninja interior e gritar em pleno centro. Estou aqui! Por que não? Estava farta de ser tão tímida e esperar que em algum momento sua oportunidade de ser pouquinho louca se apresentasse, se a garota de dezessete que um dia foi a visse seguramente lhe mostraria a língua e lhe diria, vamos não seja medrosa!

Edward se hospedou na suíte presidencial, ela pessoalmente inspecionou que o lugar fosse como ele queria, se surpreendeu ao saber que ele não era tão exigente como ela acreditava, só queria uma boa cama, um bom banho com Jacuzzi e uma comida regular. Comia tão pouco esses dias, até ela o havia notado.

Quando ele chegou sentou-se em frente a ele e lhe deu um milhão de instruções e lhe mandou fazer mil chamadas.

- É a sua primeira vez em Vegas, Swan?

- Sim, senhor.

- É uma cidade barulhenta, as luzes me deslumbram, a excitação é constante.

- Você não gosta?

- Não.

Era a primeira conversa meio intima que havia tido em quase um ano de trabalho.

- Não tinha que vir senhor, poderia ter mandado seu irmão.

- Se surpreenderia Swan, existem milhares de coisas que eu não queria ter feito em minha vida e sem duvidas, o tinha feito.

_Deus, está falando comigo, o que digo? Você é estudante de literatura e faltam palavras, maravilhoso Bella._

Bella não sabia que até mesmo Edward estava surpreso com semelhante confissão, ultimamente seu sistema de defesa estava falhando e se encontrava a ponto de dizer coisas que não havia dito a ninguém, mas para a Swan? O que demônios estava acontecendo? Como um guerreiro medieval, colocou sua armadura e voltou de novo a ser o indiferente senhor de gelo que sempre era.

- Temos uma reunião dentro de duas horas, a espero para que vamos juntos, contratou o chofer e o carro que pedi?

- Sim senhor.

- Bom, agora me deixe sozinho.

Compartilhar o carro com ele foi terrível, nunca havia estado tão próxima, seu perfume em pelo a tinha derrubada, seu isolamento do mundo a deixava intrigada, nesse momento seu temperamento literário surgiu dela e de um momento a outro se perguntou _Por que não é feliz? Por que está tão triste? Caralho! Não! Não sinta pena, ele é Edward coração de pedra Cullen._

A reunião se estendeu por quase toda a manhã e Bella já estava esgotada, mas surpreendida, ele manejava todos os temas e argumentos, era bom em tudo, nada escapava dele, era surpreendente; apesar daquele homem não lhe cair bem, não podia deixar de se surpreender com o quão astuto e inteligente ele era.

Quando o almoço chegou, ele nem sequer provou, parecia enjoado de tudo. Uma estranha sensação chegou à alma de Bella, queria consolá-lo, tocar seu cabelo e dizer _Hey tudo vai ficar bem, de verdade, deixe passar_, dizer o que sua mãe lhe dizia _"baby, o mundo é terrível às vezes, parece que te ataca todo o tempo, tem que deixar que o furacão passe ao seu lado, fechar os olhos, escutar o som do vento e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, tudo tem uma razão de acontecer, cada coisa violenta sempre traz algo em troca, espera que chegue, quase sempre atrás desse vem uma surpresa, não se assuste baby, o melhor esta por vir, não tem que se deixar vencer"_ Oh sim, nesse dia queria tocar seu cabelo e deixar seu perfume invadir seu corpo.

Tudo nesse dia pareceu estranho, deixou a melancolia e esse homem que a produzia.

Era sete da noite e Bella estava sentada em frente a sua mala, Peter gritava em sua cabeça, _vamos Isa, vamos Isa, vamos Isa, saia, caminhe, desfrute, respire a irmã da Cinderela que quer dançar_. Foi assim que se viu em frente ao espelho, vestida com calças super apertadas. _Peter não posso nem caminhar com isso, como pude aceitar que colocasse na mala?_ Mas era melhor que aquele cinto que chamava de saia, uma linda blusa de cetim vermelho que combinou com seus lindos sapatos. Soltou seu cabelo que chegava quase a cintura _desde quando ele está tão grande? _Seus cachos caiam graciosamente e cheirava ao seu shampoo de morangos; fazia meses que não se maquiava e o fez, não de maneira escandalosa que teria fascinado seu amigo Peter, mas tampouco foi de uma maneira como se não tivesse. Estava linda, de novo veio a ela o ego de menina bonita de cidade pequena, nunca negou, não era hipócrita, era linda como uma fada, se sentia magnifica. Como era capaz de se esconder tão bem naquelas roupas de secretária feia? Fácil, guardava a sua beleza de maneira consciente. Não queria ser vista. Como um camaleão, mudava de cor, ela simplesmente dava a ordem ao seu corpo e uma simples a cobria.

Pegou quinhentos dólares e saiu para a aventura.

Olhou timidamente os corredores do hotel. Caminhou lentamente, estava atenta a quem a visse. Entrou no elevador onde um homem de meia idade ficou olhando-a, Bella teve a impressão de que ele estava olhando para a sua bunda, quando saiu dali escutou um assobio e escutou _Querida isso que eu chamo de se mover bem!_ Corou como nunca antes, quis voltar, mas de novo a voz irritada de Peter lhe gritou _Não se atreva Isabella Swan!_

O hotel Venettian era um sonho, diziam que não havia necessidade de ir a real Veneza, porque ali estava tudo, durante duas horas caminho por todo o lugar e se tinha sorte se aventuraria fora dele. Muitos homens a olhavam e estava nervosa, como seria se tivesse usando a minissaia? Certamente isso era o que se sentir ser bonita, a absoluta validação dada pelo mundo exterior. O conceito real escapou dela em Forks, mas aqui era diferente; certamente Rosalie Hale sabia qual era o seu poder, algo tremendamente feminino y vaidoso se removeu em seu interior.

Não era tão aventureira como para ir as casinos e apostar, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer, o máximo que pode foi ir nos caça-níqueis, onde perdeu cinquenta dólares em menos de dois minutos, em um instante se entediou. _O que farei? Será que me atrevo? Como nos filmes, um bar, tenho quase vinte e dois anos e nunca entrei em um bar... só daquela vez quando fui com James... Deus! Não pense nele nesse momento. Charlie me mataria, que emoção, nunca fiquei bêbada, com James tomei alguma cervejas, mas nada elegante, pedirei Martini, como em um filme de James Bond, Isabella Swan... ou Margarita, isso soa lindo._

Sentou-se no balcão. Wow! Gritou a ninfa interior, sou uma garota grande!

Tomou um Martini seco, tossiu, era muito forte, depois pediu margarita, delicioso, sentia cosquinhas em seu nariz _Merda, vou ficar bêbada. _Logo um homem loiro se aproximou, não gostou do olhar dele sobre ela, era repugnante.

- Você está sozinha?

- Não.

- Está mentindo, estou te observando à meia hora e ninguém esta com você – o homem tocou o seu cabelo – que beleza, é raro que o use natural.

- Meu namorado, estou esperando ele, não vai gostar de me ver com outro.

- Vamos, não minta.

Não sabia por que, mas os olhos daquele homem a assustaram, era como os de James.

Quis se afastar, mas o homem a segurou pelo braço.

- Não se faça de difícil, que ainda não tenha aparência de prostituta, vocês são as piores, com ar de grandes damas. Quanto cobra?

- O que? Não sou prostituta.

- Deixa a garota em paz idiota, por acaso não ouviu que ela não quer ficar com você?

Isabella conhecia essa voz, virou e ali viu Edward Cullen, enorme, bêbado e violento.

- Não se meta imbecil.

- Quer que eu parta a sua cara na frente de todos. Não vai durar nem meio segundo.

Parecia tão perigoso, não usava sua roupa formal, umas calças jeans, uma jaqueta e uma simples camiseta. O homem se afastou, somente sua estatura era assustadora.

- Ele te machucou?

- Não - agora sim estava assustada, Edward valente Cullen.

Ele sorriu, seu perfume se misturada com o cheiro doce do licor. Fazia mais de duas horas que estava escondido no bar, bebendo, estava quase nos limites da embriaguez.

Havia sido um dia insuportável, fingir todo o tempo, houve um momento que a única coisa que queria era fugir. Esperou a noite para sair para nublar seus sentidos com o álcool, quando tudo terminou tirou seu disfarce de todo poderoso e entrou no bar para beber como louco.

A viu chegar no bar, à garota mais bonita que tinha visto em sua vida, seus cabelos voavam, seu corpo estava marcado e tinha os sapatos mais sexys que uma mulher poderia ter, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, imediatamente ficou duro como uma rocha, até quase doer, _faz quanto tempo que não fica excitado por uma mulher Cullen? _Que coisinha tão maravilhosa. Mas havia algo nessa garota que o incomodava, um ar de menina, uma delicadeza nos movimentos, uma espécie de timidez. Quase morre de rir quando a viu tomar um gole, _não sabe beber, é sua primeira vez,_ quando ela tossiu e se sufocou com o Martini foi muito gracioso, olha olhou para os lados e ele observou o gesto mais enlouquecedor e erótico: ela mordeu os lábios; respirou e engoliu seu desejo. O Edward que abordava uma mulher até quase engoli-la viva não estava ali, tinha a impressão de que se aproximasse, a quebraria em dois.

Quando o homem loiro se aproximou, ele não gostou, esse homem era ele, sem escrúpulos nem arrependimentos, ficou com nojo ao ver a si mesmo refletido naquele cara. A garota não era uma qualquer, disso estava certo. Quando o cara agarrou-a pelo braço, ele viu a dor em seu rosto e seu medo. Levantou-se de imediato, mas cambaleou. _Diabos, estou bêbado._

O homem se foi, a garota estava paralisada, _e pensa que sou como ele? Não, eu sou pior. Cullen é hora de se comportar como um cavalheiro. Caralho! Tudo esta girando._

- Não deve sair sozinha, essa cidade é perigosa, seu namorado não vai gostar disso.

- Não existe namorado, eu menti.

Edward sorriu _não tem namorado, porque se tivesse eu bateria nele por deixar esta linda sozinha._

- O que faz uma garota tão só nessa cidade?

- Trabalho – _não me reconhece, não sabe quem eu sou._

- No que trabalha?

Minta Swan, minta.

- Trabalho para uns dos gerentes desse hotel.

- Você gosta do seu trabalho?

- Algumas vezes, meu chefe é um idiota.

_- _Certamente é um idiota que acha que é o dono do mundo.

- O descreveu perfeitamente – não pode evitar de sorrir.

- Eu os conheço, não acredite, não são tão inteligente como parecem – limpou as mãos com sua jaqueta, parecia um adolescente suado em frente a seu primeiro encontro, sem dúvidas não tentou lhe dar a mão. – Edward Anthony Masen.

_Anthony Masen?_

- Marie Dwyer – utilizou o sobrenome do seu padrasto, de uma forma se sentia mais libre assim.

_Me vê durante um ano e não me reconhece, nem sequer sabe meu primeiro nome, patinho feio Swan, você reconhece?  
_  
- Tenho que ir embora Edward, boa noite – era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo seu nome em frente a ele.

Não, não podia a deixar ir, só queria conversar, só isso, ainda que estivesse mais aceso que uma chaminé, só queria conversar, só isso.

- Não! Por favor, não vou tentar nada, eu prometo, sim, desculpe estou bêbado, mas sou inofensivo, ao menos com você eu serei, palavra de Escoteiro – sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito do mundo, sorri para mim. _Deus, o mundo vai parar._

- Está bem.

Sentaram-se afastados no bar. _Peter vai morrer._

A conversa começou muito timidamente.

- Há quanto tempo vive em Las Vegas?

- Dois anos.

- Você gosta da cidade?

- Me acostumei, as grandes cidade são assustadoras.

- Sim, são. Eu vivo em New York e às vezes é sufocante, muito barulho e carros, às vezes queria que todos se calassem.

_Merda, eu disse isso? Melhor parar de beber Cullen._

- No que você trabalha?

_Graças a Deus não lê a People._

- Eu sou como seu chefe, um idiota que pensa que é o dono do mundo.

_Eu disse isso?_

_Ele disse isso?_

- Não é bom ser o patrão?

- Marie isso soa como se eu fosse o chefe da máfia, "patrão".

- Não gosta?

- Às vezes odeio.

- Viajar, ter dinheiro, poder, mulheres.

- Chega um momento em que você tem isso por muitos anos e enjoa.

_Tenho esse homem em frente a mim, não me conhece e está me dizendo tudo isso, devo estar sonhando ou ele está muito bêbado.  
_

- Você é lindo – _sim, finalmente lhe disse e dai? Amanhã não vai se lembrar de nada_ – você é lindo, as garotas devem morrer por você.

- Acha que sou lindo? Obrigado – estava acostumado a ouvir, mas sempre eram palavras vazias carregadas de uma carnalidade vulgar que não gostava, mas a garota era galante, gostou dela – faz tempo que não tinha uma relação série, não ria, mas é verdade, vai ficar surpresa de que hoje em dia a relação mais intima que tenho é com a minha secretária e ela me odeia.

_Não, eu não te odeio... você não é simpático, ao menos se fosse um pouco mais caloroso, como agora, mas é frio como gelo._

- Com certeza não te odeia, aposto que se comporta como um tonto às vezes, meu chefe faz isso o tempo todo.

- Não, ela me detesta e não a culpo, sim, definitivamente sou um idiota.

Bella estava incomoda.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu disse alto errado?

Ele parecia tão sozinho e vulnerável, tão alto, tão forte, tão lindo, tão arrogante, tão triste.

- Não é que...

- Uma hora, uma hora, me acompanhe, parece que não converso com uma pessoa real há anos.

Bella voltou a se acomodar em sua cadeira, ele tremia.

- Você é linda, aposto que está acostumada que te falem todos os dias.

- Não, não me falam todos os dias.

- Pois são uns estúpidos cegos, eu te diria todos os dias.

Ela corou e de novo começou a morder os lábios.

- Não faça isso bebê, quando morde a boca e imediatamente quero beijá-la, são meus lábios que deveriam estar ai, mordendo você.

_Menino Jesus, o que disse?_

- Estou louco aqui, não quero ser um babaca, mas você é... não existem palavras.

- Você está bêbado.

- Como um gambá, bebê, mas não minto, te disse que não vou tentar nada, mas não posso mentir, você está me enlouquecendo – se aproximou dela – quero ser um cavalheiro, de verdade, mas você me provoca coisas que não havia sentido em muito temp. Eu, eu não vou te tocar, mas permita-me desfrutar um pouquinho, estou falando com você, falando com alguém em muitos anos, sabe quantos idiomas eu conheço? Seis, seis! E nunca pude me comunicar com ninguém e estou aqui – apontou esse espaço pequeno que os separava, entre seu peito e o dela – aqui comunicando-me com você, bêbado, idiota, dizendo que estou excitado como um menino de quinze anos, não pude tirar os olhos de cima de você desde que te vi, seus sapatos são lindos e em você são uma obra de arte, tem pele de porcelana, quero acariciar, seu cabelo é glorioso, fantasio colocar minhas mãos entre eles, sua boca é... você a morde e fico nervoso e tem um cheiro tão delicioso... me dê isso Marie, me dê isso, tempo, minutos, me dê à amabilidade dos estranhos, eu preciso, nada mais... nada mais.

_Esse é Edward Cullen, aquele que a Cathy me falou? É esse?_

Falaram de coisas irrelevantes, gostos por comida, esportes... o clima, pareciam jovens em um primeiro encontro: a bebedeira dele lhe fazia dizer bobagens às vezes, se perdia entre as nuvens de álcool, mas algumas vezes soltava pérolas sobre si mesmo, era como se não percebesse.

_Já se sentiu, Marie, que em meio a uma multidão está mais só do que nunca?_

_As pessoas mentem o tempo todo, parece que é a única maneira de sobreviver._

_Todos falam e falam, mas ninguém tem uma conversa, é muito aterrorizante, sabe? A intimidade das palavras._

_Gosto de caminhar, mas a cada dia o faço menos, estou preso em um escritório._

_Você é linda e me escuta, escuta, isso é algo exótico para mim._

Bella não sabia o que dizer, o olhava e sorria com confusão, estava atenta em olhar o movimento nervoso de suas mãos em seu cabelo, que sorria com esse ar arrogante e de menino que só ele tinha, sentia como a desnudava com os olhos e sem duvidas parecia sentir vergonha e imediatamente desviava o olhar para outro lado.

- Não beba mais.

- Shiiii não brigue comigo bebê, em muitos anos não me senti tão à vontade, você tem magia. Conte-me tudo sobre você, é sua oportunidade, quem sabe amanhã não lembre de nada, um segredo? Um amor? Tem algum esqueleto guardado em seu armário?

- Tenho muitos.

- Amores? Me sinto ciumento – a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Segredos.

- Todos temos, eu quero saber todos, não deve ter segredos entre você e eu, não esta noite.

- Você me contaria os seus, Edward?

- Os meus são sujos e desagradáveis.

- O que te faz pensar que os meus não são?

- Não com essa cara de boneca, deve ser pura como a neve.

- Não sou, sabe? Às vezes me cansa que todos acham que sou boa, eu tenho meus mundos obscuros, fantasmas, monstros rondando a minha cabeça.

Ambos ficaram olhando-se fixamente _quero tocá-la, deixe-me tocar você, só uma vez._ Com delicadeza se aproximou e tocou sua mão, a esma energia que saltou daquela vez no elevador voltou a aparecer.

- O sentiu Marie? Sentiu isso?

- Sim.

- Somos você e eu.

Bella levantou-se impulsivamente da cadeira, sua ninfa interior estava assustada e a meia irmã excitada, _oh sim querida princesa, eu também posso fazer com que o príncipe deseje me tocar._

- Adeus, foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

Ele levantou, mas o álcool em seu corpo lhe enganou e ele caiu. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

- Sou um idiota, perdoe-me bebê, sou um bruto.

O viu ali no chão, em frente a ela. Parecia tão tonto, lindo e vulnerável.

- Vamos Edward, te levarei ao seu quarto.

- Não, não, não vou responder por mim mesmo bebê linda, você é uma tentação para mim, talvez se te levo ali, não vou querer que jamais saia.

- Quem sabe posso confiar em você.

- Não, não o faça, sou malvado.

Mas ela o ajudou a levantar, pois um dos seus braços em seus ombros e ele agarrou sua cintura, levou seu nariz até seu cabelo, _esse cheio, eu conheço esse cheiro._

O levou para seu quarto, seu corpo doía, mas o peso desse homem tão alto, por sua aproximação elétrica, seu perfume; naquele estranho abraço estava fundida a ele.

A cama estava muito longe e o álcool praticamente tinha nublado seus sentidos, logo ele soltou seu corpo e apertou sua boca contra a dela; Bella não sabia o que fazer, _está tentando me beijar. Deus, Deus, Deus, o que faço? _Sua ninfa sorria, a meia-irmã dava voltar loucas no salão branco e mostrava a língua em furiosa vingança contra à sem graça da sua irmã. _Santa merda, não pense Bella, não pense, ele é lindo, é lindo._ Abriu sua boca e deixou que ele deslizasse sua língua dentro da sua boca.

- Seu gosto é delicioso – disse ele e voltou ataca-la, a apertou contra a parede, o beijo era selvagem, brincalhão e obsceno. Senhor! Estupidas princesas, esse é o segredo? Beijos que parecem sexo na boca. Deus graças a James que a tinha ensinado a arte de beijar, porque ela correspondeu aquele beijo de igual forma, as duas línguas dançavam, a saliva se mesclava, segundo a segundo o beijo se tornou selvagem, _estou louca, me sinto úmida, minha calcinha dança, se não sair daqui vou terminar nua em sua cama._

- Não! Deixe-me ir.

- Eu te disse, não vou te deixar sair daqui.

Ainda assim ela se soltou, mas ele foi mais forte, segurou sua mão, mas não com violência, era um toque terno e convidativo, a levou para cama, deitou-se e a arrastou com ele. Bella sem pensar sentou-se sobre sua cintura, pode sentir sua ereção, estava tão excitada que certamente sua roupa intima nadava entre o liquido lubrico do seu sexo. O beijo era tão suave que deviam se separar para poder respirar, mas cada porção de ar era doloroso pois suas bocas necessitavam um do outro como se disso dependesse a vida. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e disse:

- Merda bebê, sua boca é um pecado, não posso imaginar como será todo o seu corpo, acho que vou gozar, quero te fazer gozar tão forte que vai até esquecer do mundo.

Na vida consciente e descente de toda a mulher que um homem diga isso soa chocante e vulgar, mas naquele momento onde a vadia interna emerge em cada uma, há palavras que acendem o fogo e solta a pantera. Bella era virgem, mas não inocente, havia lido mais livros eróticos que qualquer uma e sabia que aquela boca suja era o preludio de algo glorioso.

- Onde você quer a minha boca baby? – o disse. _O disse, selvagem, o rio Nilo saio do seu canal_.

- Em mim, sobre mim, ao redor de mim.

_Caralho, pode existir algo mais lindo do que isso? E ele disse isso, quer a minha boca sobre seu...? Oh Ali Baba, este homem sim sabe como abrir meu sésamo._

As mãos de Edward estavam desesperadas, _é ela, é ela, que não seja um sonho, tem o cheiro dela, agora eu sei, reconheço seu cheiro, seu toque, sua boca, posso até sentir o perfume da sua excitação, quero minha língua em sua concha, deslizar-me ao redor da sua vulva, quero estar dentro dela, maldição estou tão bêbado, maldita vodka!_. Tirou sua blusa de cetim que estava presa na cintura da calça dela e a liberou, colocou sua mão e tocou sua barrida, _é tão suave, tão suave, é ela, é ela..._ lentamente foi para cima, Bella se assustou, _até onde quer ir? Está me tocando, quer ir até meu sutiã, devo pará-lo, você o odeia Bella, amanhã não vai se lembrar de você, não vai se lembrar, o queeee?_ Era muito tarde, ele tinha tirado sua roupa da cintura para cima e ela nem tinha percebido, estava muito absorta nessa boca louca. Começou a tocar seu mamilo direito e lhe deu um leve beliscão que a fez gritar de prazer, mas voltou a ser suave e com um de seus dedos começaram a fazer pequenos círculos ao redor de sua aureola, e ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua imitava os mesmos movimentos, suave, lento, voltou a beliscar e a investir de forma violenta com sua língua, círculos novamente, lento, suave, _minha doce, tonta, inocente meia-irmã interna, desfrute... caralho! Você é uma puta, quer mais duro e mais forte, não, não, não, amanhã não vai lembrar de você. _Oh Deus! Com a força de seu braço a aproximou mais da sua ereção e começaram a mexer, a fricção era insuportável, _vou ter um orgasmo com a metade da minha roupa colocada e ele nem sequer está nu._ Estava suando, gemendo em sua boca, ele fazia sons lindos, sua respiração, sua saliva, seus beijos ferozes, estava perdendo o sentido, ela também correspondeu agarrando seu lindo cabelo. _Finalmente! Três e finalmente posso tocá-lo!_ Como vingança a sua língua de serpente, Bella investiu contra ele e imitou seu beijo copulados, gemeu _oh baby, um segundo mais e eu sou sua, quero estar nua com você dentro de mim_, logo uma voz do passado gritou em seu ouvido _você não é mulher, é uma mosca morta insignificante... ele esta bêbado maldita idiota, só um bêbado iria dar atenção a você Patinho Feio Swan_ foi como se fosse um puxão nas suas costas, Bella parou.

- O que estou fazendo?

- Não, não, não bebê, volte... estou, diabos! Diabos! – não podia parar, o álcool estava ganhando apesar de sua ereção furiosa. Frustrado deitou sua cabeça sobre a almofada – muito bom para ser real, um segundo mais, um segundo mais – sua respiração foi se tornando mais pausada e regular – não é real, você vai embora, já está indo, não vá, eu pre-ci-so bebê, eu... – e acabou dormindo.

Bella o observava, essa era ela, ela. Saboreava sua boca, nunca havia sido beijada dessa maneira, tocada dessa forma, estava quente, úmida e triste. Seu coração palpitava a um milhão igual ao seu sexo. Olhou em seu espelho, tinha os lábios inchados, seu cabelo era um caos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhos e seus mamilos eretos, _malditos sapatos! Estúpido cabelo! Merda de rio Nilo! Príncipes idiotas com bocas tão fodidas! Garota estúpida, lendo historias de amor._

Ele dormia e parecia tão pacífico, não era esse homem arrogante e bestial que tinha feito da sua vida impossível durante esses meses, não, era esse homem que quase lhe provocou um clímax, era esse menino que dormia e agarrava a almofada com força. Se aproximou uma última vez, uma vez mais respirou seu hálito doce e anisado, respirou fortemente, ele se agitou e disse algo ininteligível, arrumou uma mecha do seu cabelo, lhe deu um beijo suave e se foi.

Chegou ao seu quarto, tirou a roupa, foi ao banheiro e tomou uma ducha fria, _amanhã, amanhã, voltarei a me disfarçar de Swan e ele não voltará a me tocar, nem minha pele, nem minha alma, nem meu coração, não voltará a me tocar!_ A água se confundia com suas lagrimas. A ninfa e a meia-irmã se ocultavam em um calabouço enquanto a multidão as vaiava. _Tonta, tonta, nunca um homem como Edward Cullen iria se fixar em você, ainda acredita que é digna de paixão romântica? Acorde garota! Acorde!_

Na manhã seguinte Edward Cullen a procurava como louco por todo o hotel. Ela foi real, foi real, onde demônios você está?

* * *

**N/A: **_Aqui é onde a história realmente começa a obsessão._

_Ame-me ou deixe-me, deixar comentários é quase tão bom como se Edward Cullen tirasse sua roupa em seu quarto e te desse beijos profundos._

* * *

**WOW Esse capítulo é onde as coisas começam a mudar. Edward finalmente encontrou o _sonho_ dele, mas ele nem sequer imagina quem seja... e a Bella tem essa _voz_ a perturbando, não deixando que ela siga seus sentimentos, ela não acha que alguém como o Edward poderia gostar dela, querer estar com ela. Esses dois são uma complicação só.**

**Esse capítulo demorou mais do que eu esperava porque tive uns compromissos, quem me acompanha no twitter sabe que eu estava ocupada com o Projeto de Aniversário da Kristen, mas como foi a primeira vez que eu fiz um projeto assim, eu dediquei bastante tempo, com o do Robert vai ser mais fácil já que eu sei como fazer. Espero terminar o próximo capítulo logo, ele é maior que esse daqui. Os capítulo agora só vão aumentar, e tenham paciencia, não tenho só essa fic e por ela ser dificil prefiro demorar um pouco mais do que fazer a tradução correndo e ter muito erro.**

**Por favor, comentem! Diga o que você acha que vai acontecer agora, será que a Bella vai se entregar ao Edward? Vai falar que era ela? Será que ele vai reconhecer a Bella? HMMM**

* * *

******Preview: Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM (se não quiser a preview, é só avisar) e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **_edward(underline)cullen(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com_******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


End file.
